The Moments That Have Passed The Future To Come
by lone-arctic-wolf
Summary: Promises are meant to be broken some say...but what about the promises that keep you safe? How can you move on and let go of the past when it's the past that has it's grip on you? So many people have left, so how can you trust him? Why HIM? SakuKaka
1. Sweet Moments go By, People Change

**Hope you like my story, it's my first one and I worked hard at it, although the ending is a bit rushed. Hope you enjoy it. Please review! **

**Chapter 1 **

**Sweet Moments go By, People Change**

She ran as fast as she could into the dense forest. Her rapid breathing was a sign of her distress. Why did she have to go out _this_ night of all the nights? Why was she so stupid? She ran faster, knowing that it was no use. He would find her.

She heard the rustling of branches behind her and knew it was him. He was gaining on her and she had no place to escape. Seeing the clearing ahead she swore under her breath, no place to hide. She was hearing rustling all around her and was sure that he was probably using shadow clone jutsu to corner her. Before she even retched the clearing she knew she was done for.

She knew that the only way she stood any chance was to fight. She quickly came to a spot in the middle of the opening and spun around to face the direction of her attacker. "Cha! Get ready to fight!" she cried, trying to sound brave. But she wasn't brave, she was scared. She wanted to just pretend this never happened. Too late for that now…he was here.

His dark hair waved slightly in the gentle breeze. His eyes were cold and mean. Nothing about him was at all welcoming or friendly, only his face…the face of a young man…the face of Sasuke Uchiha.

"So shall it be Sakura. But don't think that I will go easy on you." His cold voice sent shivers down her spine. She saw his Sharingan and suddenly it felt as if all her courage had left her. _No_, she told herself, _I won't give in._ _I'm a Jounin. I can do this!_

He ran at her his eyes blazing with fury she tried to attack with her kunai, but with no avail. He dodged her attacks easily. Suddenly he came charging from behind her…she had forgotten about his speed…why was she being so stupid, he could kill her! She whirled around and dodged his swift kicks and punches, but as soon as she thought she was in the clear, his foot made contact with her stomach. Sakura was knocked of her feet and sent flying into a nearby tree, the wind knocked out of her.

Sasuke moved closer and stood above her with a Kunai in one hand. He whispered softly in her ear, "How could you Sakura, how could you?"

She stared up at him, trying o hold back tears, "You're drunk Sasuke! Drunk! I did nothing! You are just to filled up on alcohol to see that!"

He smirked. "Oh, so I'm so drunk that I didn't see you kiss Naruto? I'm so full of alcohol that I didn't see you wink at Rock Lee? You play me for a fool Sakura." Grabbing her hair, he forcefully pulled her to her feet. "Now I've come to take what you so graciously offered those two." Pushing her against the tree, he pushed his lips against hers'.

Her eyes widened in shock. Sasuke…kissing her? He wanted her! For long, she wanted him to kiss her, to feel his lips against hers…but not like this! She had flirted with Naruto and Rock Lee, but only because she wanted to forget about Sasuke. She was finally 18 and a Jounin, and she was tired of being treated so badly. _Well you got what you wished for_, she thought,_ so why aren't you happy? _She didn't want this at all. She had always thought that her kiss with Sasuke would be gentle and full of passion…almost magical. But there was nothing magical about the way he held her against that hard tree, his nails digging into her skin. Her scalp still hurt from where he had pulled her hair, hard. She looked into his dark eyes, and for the first time, felt nothing towards him. 

She tried to push him away, but it was hopeless. Her arms were pinned in such away that she could not make hand signs or put up a fight. Tears slipped down her cheek silently as she tried hopelessly to fight against him. It was then that he saw her tears and lifted his head.

"I thought you wanted me Sakura. What happened to all those times you told me that you wanted to get together?" he sneered at her, his face showing nothing but rage and disgust.

"What happened to me being annoying?" she yelled, un able to control her self, "You always put me down saying how much you hated me, so why are you being like this Sasuke? You're nothing but an idiot! Guess what, I don't like you Sasuke! I DON'T LIKE YOU!!! Let me go NOW!"

He stared at her, his expression blank. "I never thought I liked you Sakura, I admit that, but seeing you kiss Naruto made me realize how much fun it was to have you as my own personal fan. I took you for granted and thought you would be there always…but I'm not going to make that mistake again. You're MINE Sakura, and no one else's!"

She stared at him, her emerald green eyes staring into his black ones. She wanted to just rewind and go back to tomorrow. If only then maybe she would have still been in love with him. But was too late now. The Sakura he knew was gone. She didn't love him; hell, she wasn't sure she even liked him anymore. What was she going to do though? If she refused, she knew that he would force himself on her, but what if…?

"Oh god Sasuke, I've been waiting forever to hear you say that!" leaning towards him, she captured his lips in hers and kissed him passionately. Faking a groan, she pressed against him, as if trying to become closer than she already was. He instantly unpinned her arms, and realized too late that it was all a lie. Before he could pin her down she had pushed him aside and ran. Gaining speed, she tore through the forest desperate to escape. She heard him swear loudly and hoped that she would escape. Tears still stained her face and the shimmer had gone out of her beautiful eyes. She kept jumping, branch to branch, knowing that if she reached the town she might just be safe.

Hearing the branches rustling behind her she went faster trying to get away. She needed to escape. He wasn't who she once knew him as. She had known that he was dangerous, but not this dangerous! What would he do if he found her? No doubt, he would be very pissed off, and an angry Sasuke was not something she wanted to deal with She went faster and faster, almost hurling herself at the next branch. She knew that he would probably force himself on her…but what would he do once he was done with her. He couldn't just let her go and risk her telling the entire village.

She noticed that suddenly it was quiet…too quiet she thought. _Damn_, she said to herself, _I'm sounding just like those people in the movies who say that just before something bad happens. But nothing will happen, I'll get away…I have to!_ She looked behind her and so no evidence that she was being followed. Did he give up? No, that wasn't Sasuke. He couldn't let her go, she might tell people about what he had almost done. As if proof, he suddenly appeared in front of her. She stopped sharply, realizing that she so close to the village. If only she could somehow distract him.

As if knowing what she was thinking he punched her, sending her flying again. His face was grim. "I didn't want it to have to be like this." He lowered his head and walked towards the scared girl.

She knew her arm was broken before she even hit the ground. Training as a medic, she wasn't blind to this and knew it would be almost impossible to escape him. She gathered up her chakura to heal herself quickly, but before she could even move, he was behind her, holding a kunai at her throat. He pulled her hands behind her back in a swift movement and kicked her so hard that she lost her balance and fell into the dirt. Turning around she saw him standing over her, a look of sadness crossed his face before it went blank. He suddenly pulled ropes out of nowhere and tied her tightly so that it was impossible to escape.

He went down and pinned her body as she, again, resisted hopelessly. It was over; he had won. If only she hadn't hounded him and liked him so much. If only she hadn't went to the party…if only. As she felt him press his body against hers' more tears rolled down her cheeks. _Damn the rules_, she thought, _what use is hiding my emotions now? I am going to lose the last bit of childhood and dignity I have._

She tasted the coppery, bitter taste of her blood as he bit down on her lips, hard. She felt his rapid breathing against her chest and heard his hoarse whispers of how he loved her. She wanted to laugh at the irony. She felt so hopeless and stopped resisting. What good was it? She watched him sadly as tears poured own her face faster. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw a shadow behind Sasuke, who was too buy with her to notice. _How unlike him_, she thought. _But then again, how unlike him to confess his love for me...if u can even call it love. _

Who was it? The darkness of the night hid his/her face form Sakura. Would this person save her? Would she finally be free or would this person just want the same thing as Sasuke? She just wanted to be home in her bed. What a terrible day...was it going to get worse?

**Me: So****rry I had to leave you hanging there. Please review. This is my first story and I hope you like it.**

**Sakura: I'm about to get raped by Sasuke???**

**Sasuske: I like Sakura???**

**Sakura: I know you do, don't deny it!**

**Sasuke: (rolls eyes) You're so annoying, just like Naruto.**

**Naruto: What did you say Sasuke ****at least i'm not a pervert like Kakasi-sensi (Kakashi: Hey!) Sakura kisses me?! Yeah!**

**Me: Well...it is my story. Besides the worst is yet to come! (smiles evilly)**

**Sakura: Oh god! (hits Naruto and me on head) Idiots.**

**Kakasi: Well this is turning out to be very interesting.**

**Me: And it's only going to get better. After all, it's a sakuXkaka story!**

**Sakura: Stay tuned to se who the mystery person is. Hope it's someone good.**

**Naruto: I bet it's me!!!! (gets hit on head by Sakura) Ow!!!!!!! What was that for?**


	2. Waiting On A Hero

**Well I'm back. Hope you like this chapter. Can't believe how much free time i have...oh yea...its because i haven't started my homework yet...oh well...plz reveiw!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 **

**Waiting on the Hero**

* * *

Sakura had to distract him, there was no other way. She knew that if she didn't he would sense the stranger's chakura. As soon as his lips touched hers' she groaned and saw him shiver with anticipation. As Sakura stared into Sasuske's eyes, she saw the lust and want he was fighting to control. She hoped that whoever was in the shadows would hurry up and save her. She looked into his/her direction and tried to make out the person…but she gave up, it was impossible. 

He watched them carefully. Oh god, how painful it was! She was under Sasuke, tied up with ropes so that she couldn't escape. That asshole would hurt her and he couldn't do anything about it. He heard her groan…wait, did she want this? He watched Sauske kiss her harder and more forcefully. As he looked at them from his hiding place, he saw her beautiful eyes dart towards him, and as he stared into them, he saw her pain and frustration. _So this is not what you want Sakura_, he thought, _good job…just keep him occupied. I'll get what I want soon enough_.

Sasuke was close to the edge. He wanted her…he needed her inside him. His thoughts were torturing him endlessly. When he closed his eyes, he kept seeing her chasing after him, asking him if he wanted to get together sometime. He smiled, when was that? Yesterday? The day before? He looked at her, taking her in. Her beautiful face was damp with her tears and her long silky hair was dirty from the patch of mud underneath her head. He stared into her eyes and saw that they were red and puffy from the tears she cried. Her sweet, full lips were bleeding and swollen from his constant, harsh kisses. Her right arm was obviously paining her, and he wanted to let her heal it but it was too much of a risk.

He leaned towards her and whispered in her ears, "One day Sakura we'll be together. Then you'll realize that this night went exactly as it should have. One day Sakura," he leaned closer, "your heart will be mine. You will love me…I know you will."

She tried to hold back her tears, but made no attempt to hold back her anger. "No! I'll never love you! This night will always be a nightmare to me! I HATE YOU SASUKE! I HATE YOU! Please…someone help me! Anyone please!" she sobbed, hoping that the person in the shadows would save her.

He leaned against the tee trunk and watched Sakura yell at Sasuke. Clearly, she wanted him to save her, but he knew it wasn't the right time to intrude on the lovely couple. _Just wait a little longer Sakura, it will be over soon_.

Sasuke sneered at her. "If your heart doesn't belong to me, who does it belong to? Naruto? Rock Lee?" he said mockingly, "Face it, I'm the one you love. Or don't you remember the times you chased after me and went out of your way to make me go out with you? Have you forgotten the day before yesterday, you did it then too."

"No I love someone else. He'll be worried when I don't meet up with him and he'll look for me. He's way stronger than you. He'll kill you if you go through with this!" she lied, hoping he'd fall for it and believe her to be taken. Maybe then he would back off.

"Really," he started calmly but then his voice become angrier and more dangerous sounding, "Who is this boyfriend of yours? If he's real than I'll kill him. You belong to me Sakura. Don't forget it. Every breath you take is mine and every move you make is a reflection of mine. No one else shall have you. If I can't have you no one else can!" His voice may have been angry, but his expression was blank. He raised his kunai at her throat, so that the sharp, cold metal point touched her warm skin. He watched her anger turn into fear. "Now who is this boyfriend of yours? I want a name Sakura, and don't play with me…I won't stand for it."

Getting up from his comfortable backrest of the tree, he was ready if he had to interfere. He knew Sakura was in a tight position. If she said the name of a boy that person would be killed, and she might be too. If she said it was no one, he would be angry with her for lying and wouldn't hesitate to make her his. He whispered softly to no one in particular, "Damn it! Didn't your sensei teach you to think before you speak? What the hell were you thinking!" but his soft whisper was lost in the stillness of the night.

Sakura thought for a second. Shit, what could she say? She was going to say Naruto, knowing that when he was angry he would be more than a match for Sasuke, but if he wasn't mad…Naruto would be dead. Sasuke would kill him woithout any regret, knowing how immature Naruto was.

Sasuke pushed the kunai a little and watched Sakura let out a little gasp of surprise. It had broken through the skin and she had a small wound when he pulled it out. He knew it wasn't serious, more like a little scratch; he just did it to show her that he was serious when he said that he wasn't going to stand for her playing games with him. "Give me a name Sakura! If you have a boyfriend why don't you just tell me who it is. If you don't then you obviously don't have one.

She stared at him, unsure how serious her wound was (her hands were still tied) "I don't want you to hurt him." Seeing Sasuke raise the kunai a little more she shouted, "IT'S KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Sasuke looked at her, and his mouth turned into a thin line. "So were we being a whore, Sakura, going out with you sensei? What were you thinking. I'm going to kill him!" His eyes filled with anger and he felt his heart begin to race. Naruto he could handle…but Kakashi? Damn her! Was she lying or was she actually going out with him. Watching her scowl at him for calling her a whore, he decided not to take any chances. He was going to kill Kakashi and make Sakura his, and _only his_, girl.

His mouth dropped. Sakura had just told Sasuke that Kakashi was her boyfriend. That was strictly not allowed! Kakashi was 14 years older…he was 32!!! He knew Sakura was faking it, but she had just put her sensei's life in danger…not that it really mattered; Kakashi could take care of himself. "I hope you know what you're doing. It seems as if it's almost time to get my prize." He smiled, ready to make his presence known.

"IM NOT A WHORE!" Sakura was mad, how dare he call her that! "I love him, ok! He understands me better than anyone has. I never had to beg for his attention or plead for his compliments. He was always willing to make me happy. He never betrayed his village!" Sasuke punched her, hard. Her body went flying into a tree and she crumpled into a pile at its base. She was in so much pain and felt more cool tears slip down her hot cheeks.

"Don't you dare say that again!!! I'm getting tired of this. Might as well get what I want now. I'm beginning to loose my desire for you. I'm sure Ino would only be too happy to sleep with me, just like you would with Kakasi, whore." He walked towards her, ignoring her cries of apologies and help. He lowered himself over her and placed each of his hands by her shoulders and his knees beside her legs. His breath got shallow, knowing that he had won and was getting ready to claim his prize.

Sakura felt her fear kick in and she just wanted to die. What had she done to deserve this? _Please, just kill me now,_ she prayed, knowing that before she died she was going to suffer. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. She felt his warm breath on her neck and felt his hands touching her in places she didn't want to be touched. The next thing she knew she was thrown sideways.

Opening her eyes she realized that Sasuke had thrown her out of the way. Why would he do that? Looking were they had been seconds before she saw two shurikens lodged into the ground. Who had thrown them? Then she remembered the person in the shadows. She looked for him/her, but saw no signs of anyone…not even Sasuke. Getting worried, she kept looking for him…was he dead? Was she free?

All of a sudden, she felt strong arms wrap around her small waist and lift her off her feet. Turning her head and found it was Sasuke. "Darn," she said getting mad. She had really hoped it would be the person who attacked before. Maybe he was good after all. Then she thought that whoever it was could have killed them both if Sasuke had jumped out of the way and left her. Was he/she good or bad?

"Damn it!" He had almost hit Sauske, before the young man jumped, pulling the girl along with him. After seeing it fail, he swiftly moved to another location to spy on them. Sasuke was smart and would realize where those shurikens had come from. If only he could somehow get him…without hitting the girl. He wanted her alive.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with surprise. Did she know who had tried to kill him? Did she sense their presence? He swore under his breath. He was so busy with her he had not even kept lookout for any danger. Now because of his stupid mistake, he had missed his opportunity with Sakura. Until he killed their intruder, he could not get any rest. Suddenly he got an idea.

"If you want the girl you better reveal yourself, or else she dies!" Sasuke whipped out his kunai and held it at her throat. He grabbed her right arm, the one that was broken, and pulled it a little. Sakura let out a little squeal of pain and just wanted to collapse. Sasuke knew tah the was the target, not the girl, and he had to destroy the threat before they attempted to destroy him.

"Don't touch her. I'm coming." He stepped out of the shadows and walked towards them. "Let her go."

Sasuke and Sakura's mouths dropped at the same time.

**

* * *

Me: Well hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to stay tuned to see who it is!!! **

**Sakura: Who is it?! I hope it's someone cool!**

**Me: Can't say, I'm sworn to secrecy. **

**Naruto: I bet it's me. I'll save you Sakura!!!**

**Sakura: (hits Naruto on head. Naruto: Ouch!!!) What are you doing here?! You weren't even in this chapter!**

**Sasuke: He wasn't in the last chapter either. **

**Naruto: Why do you think the show is called Naruto? I'm the main character! **

**Sakura: Not in this fan fiction! I'm the main character. Cha! Take that Ino!**

**Kakashi: I hate to tell you this Sakura, but I'm also a main character. Without me, this would not be in the romance section.**

**Sasuke: Without out I wouldn't have to spend my time with these losers (looks at Kakashi angrily)**

**Naruto: Who are you calling a loser?! I'm the most important person.**

**Me: (gets angry) I wrote this you know!**

**Sasuke: (looks like he's about to kill me) Don't remind me!**

**Me: (scared as hell) well look at the time. I got to go study. Bye guys. (runs as fast as can)**

**Kakashi: (begins to read his Icha Icha Paradise Book) Well stay tuned everyone.**

**Naruto: Do you think we should tell her about the wall we just installed? (BOOM! Me: Ow!!!!!!) Never mind, it's to late now!**


	3. The Memories We Share Lie Forgotten

**Well…finally revealing the mystery person!!!! Hope you enjoy!!! Pease review... **

**Chapter 3**

**The Memories We Share Lie Forgotten**

* * *

Both Jounin let out gasps of surprise. 

"So it is you," Sasuke steeped forward, his hands still holding onto poor Sakura, who was bound in ropes.

"Leave him alone!" Sakura yelled, trying to worm her way out of Sasuke's arms. No! Why had he come? He could be killed! Sasuke wouldn't let him go…he knew too much already.

"Let her go" the mystery person took a step forward, his hands holding more shurikens, ready to attack. He stood there, his eyes wide with alert. His messy hair fell gently over his headband. "Sasuke if you let her go I wont harm you, much." His voice was deeper than usual and had a serious tone to it. He was bent over, ready to run if he had to. "How could you do this, Sasuke? She's but a young girl." All of a sudden, his voice got higher, as if he was thinking about fond memories he had.

"You are one to say….Kakashi (yup, Kakashi is going to try and save Sakura…will he get past Sasuke?), after all you are sleeping with this wench." Sasuke's lips curled in a menacing way. He turned and gave Sakura a cold, hard stare. "You're going to watch your hero die. Maybe than you'll see how much I love you."

"NO!!!" Sakura yelled, pulling and twisting to get away from her captor. She was scared, not for herself…but for the brave man in front of her. "Kakashi-sensei please don't fight him. I don't want you to get hurt! Leave while you still can, I'll be fine." She knew he wouldn't…Kakashi would never hurt her or leave her. He had never ignored her or made her feel weak. He was always there to comfort her and help her become stronger. She just wished that he didn't have that stupid Icha Icha Paradise in his hand! How was he supposed to fight Sasuke when he was reading that at the same time?

Kakashi stared at her for a second. He saw the fear in her eyes…and the shimmer of hope too. She was counting on him. Sasuke may be tough, but he would just have to be tougher. He couldn't let her down; he couldn't let her get hurt by that idiot. He put down his orange book and got ready for battle. What was Sasuke's plan though? Was he going to carry Sakura everywhere with him, using her as a shield so that Kakashi wouldn't attack? He looked at his former student and all he said was, "I'm not your sensei anymore."

Sasuke saw the anger in his former sensei's eyes and knew he had angered him more than ever, even the times when the team had stolen his precious books. What did he expect? After all, he was about to rape his girlfriend. To Sauske, somehow this didn't seem right. He noticed the girl's concern for the man, but would Sakura really say that? She was never worried about him when he fought; she just cheered him on…why was this different? Everyone knew how powerful Sauske was, maybe that was it…no…it just didn't seem like it. Was she acting…or truly worried about Kakashi? He wasn't sure and knew that it wasn't likely he would get answers. Instead, he decided to anger him some more.

"So have you come for this wench old man?"

"I'm not a wench! Stop insulting me Sasuke, I thought you _loved_ me." She mocked him with the last bit trying to cover up her anger for all those comments he kept saying about her. He had no right to insult her, after all that he had done. She wished her arms were untied, then she would definitely slap him.

"I'm not old!" Kakashi growled, getting mad. He wasn't that old, he was only 32! How could that be old? He knew that he was losing his cool, but it was hard not to considering what these "young" people were calling him. So what if he was a little past his prime? He was still one of the best and looked exactly the same as he did 5 years ago. His hair was still gray and his face was still covered by his mask. He still had his Sharingan in his left eye and the scar that ran across it.

Sakura kept tugging and pulling and Kakashi knew that if she continued it would be hard to fight Sasuke and not hit her by mistake. He took of his headband and used his Sharingan, still watching Sasuke with his normal eye. He noticed Sasuke's onyx eyes turn red, and he knew that the battle was about to begin. Sakura still resisted, although she began to resist less and less as she looked into Kakashi's eye. Why was he doing this? She wanted to turn away, but she couldn't…it was so overpowering…so demanding… _Kakashi is so overpowering and demanding too_, she thought, _He's also really sexy…no wait he's not…is he?_ In a matter of minutes, before she figured out her feelings toward her hero, her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Sasuke had to hold her against his chest to keep her from collapsing in his arms.

Kakashi watched her fall sleep in his arms. _How ironic for you to fall asleep in the arms of the man you hate_, he thought. Her hair was such a mess with a lot of her pink locks a shade of dark brown with the mud. Her sweet lips were slightly open and her wonderful, sparking green eyes were closed. He saw her chest heave slightly and watched as Sasuke gently lowered her, the Kunai still in place, ready to puncture her fragile throat if Kakashi tried to do anything to him while he lay her down. She looked so peaceful, so innocent…so beautiful. Kakashi shook his head to clear his thoughts and his gaze swept away from her and to the Uchiha in front of him.

Kakashi exploded with fury. He was seriously pissed of at this behavior. He didn't know what he would have done with himself if anything happened to Sakura, the weakest of their team. Sure, she had her strengths, like her amazing chakura control, but she didn't have the power of Sasuke and Naruto. Thinking about it, Kakashi knew that it wasn't really fair. Both boys had advantages, whether it was the power inherited through their clan or a sealed demon put inside of them.

"You are so much like your brother you know. You are so cruel and so demanding. How could you think of harming her like that, what were you thinking?! Both of you were friends, and all of a sudden, you decide to hurt her like that? She loved you Sasuke, and to tell you the truth, I'm not even sure why she even wasted her time on you. It was a good thing I followed you here after I realized you was missing, or who knows what could have happened?"

**

* * *

Flashback **

He had gone to the club that night, going to congratulate the three for their success. When he arrived, he had found Naruto making out with Hinata and Rock Lee near by with his arm wrapped around Tenten's waist. "Hey have you guys seen Sakura or Sasuke? I wanted to congratulate them,"

Naruto's lips left Hinata's and said with a slur, "Those two are so naughty sensei! I saw Sakura go out for a breath of fresh air after she and me made out a little (Hinata looked extremely mad at this) and I saw Sasuke leave too. I think they were talking and I saw Sakura run of with Sasuke behind her. I was going to go after her but then Hinata came and I never really noticed how really pretty she (Hinata blushed) till then and well…" his voice trailed of as him and Hinata started making out some more.

Kakashi moved away quickly. Great…Naruto was drink…he wasn't sure about Hinata though. He just hoped that they wouldn't do anything that they would regret in the morning…although knowing Naruto, the only things he would regret were not being able to remember it and feeling sick. He chuckled as he walked over to Rock Lee, who looked drunk too, although less drunk than Naruto, and asked him the same thing. He told Kakashi a similar story, except of how he had noticed Tenten, who was at that moment leaning her head on his shoulder with a strange smile on her face.

"Did you notice anything unusual?" Since when did Sauske chase after Sakura at 12 in the morning? What were those two up to? Was there anything happening like danger or some sort of trouble?

"Umm…well Sakura looked sort of scared and Sauske looked pissed off…but I got a little busy (he looked at Tenten guiltily) so I didn't follow them. They looked like they were headed to the nearby forest." Before he could say anymore, Kakashi had left the club in search for his former students. He just hoped they were all right.

After searching in the dense part of the forest, he heard cries for help coming from a part of near town. He rushed towards the voice only to find Sasuke on top of Sakura, his intentions were clear. He was shocked and really ticked off…but he knew that he had to prove what Sasuke's attentions were, and that meant watching him do it.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"So are you ready to fight?" Sasuke stared at Kakasi with hatred in his eyes. Sasuke took his stance and was ready to battle this dope who stood in the way of him and his girl. He looked at Sakura, who was still asleep and looked back at the man she said she loved. _This was not how it was supposed to happen_, he thought to himself. _I was supposed to have her all to myself. He has killed my plans…so now I will kill him. Sakura will see how little he stood a chance against me once I'm through with him. They'll all see!_ He took one more look at her before getting ready to strike.

Kakashi watched the determination in his eyes and knew that he was doing it all because of that young girl. _So this boy really loves Sakura_, Kakashi thought. _Let me show him what real love is about. Why did I just think that? I don't love her…do I? No, she's my ex-student, a friend. That's all she is. _As he thought this, he knew he was wrong. She was more than a friend already. This night had made him feel things he thought he would never feel.

As he looked at her one last time he whispered silently to her (even though he knew she could not hear him), _"Whatever happens Sakura I will love you forever. Even thought the memories we share lie forgotten…I will always be there for you. If I die, I will die protecting you. Never again will I ever see myself without you, for you truly are the cherry blossom in my winter-like life. Don't forget me Sakura…don't forget me."_

The battle began and the orange sky was turned red with the blood of a lover.

**

* * *

Me: Hate to leave you hanging there but I didn't want to give away the whole thing. ****Sakura: Naruto is such a jerk! How could he think that one kiss meant making out?**

**Kakashi: (still reading his book) Pretty interesting. **

**Sasuke: Boring is more like it**

**Me: WHAT!!!! I worked so hard on it!**

**Naruto: Ignore him, he's just mad because he's about to get his assed kicked by Kakashi-sensei! Take that Sauske!**

**Sakura: (getting mad at Naruto) well at least he didn't make a fool of himself!**

**Naruto: I didn't do that! Blame the author! She wrote this!**

**Me: (getting angry at Naruto) well excuse me Mr. I'm Hardly Even Mentioned But Decide To Show Up In The Conversation Anyway!**

**Kakashi: It's always fun to see you people fighting. It never seems to get boring.**

**Naruto: You don't even see us! You're too bust reading that stupid book. What's it about anyway? Can't I read it? (tries to snatch Kakashi's book)**

**Kakashi: (holds book out of reach) Buy your own book! This is mine!**

**Sakura: Great, now they're fighting over a book for perverts**

**Kakashi: It's not a book for perverts!**

**Sakura: Yea, you're reading it aren't you?**

**Kakashi: (says sarcastically) Ow! That hurt Sakura. I can't believe you think so poorly of me!**

**Sakura: (rolls eyes) What do you think Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Whatever**

**Me: Well I think it's time to go…it's like 12am!!! Just wish I could post this chapter…my Internet is not working properly (looks sad)**

**Naruto: Then why don't you fix it? **

**Me: (cries) I tried for over 3 hours!!!! I guess I'll have to wait to post it when its running again.**

**Kakashi: Well…stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	4. The Blood And Tears

**Internet keeps getting disconnected…so don't worry if a take awhile 2 update…I try 2 right a chapter every day. Please review!!!**

**Chapter 3 **

**The Blood and Tears**

* * *

Slowly her eyes opened. Her arms were sore and her right arm was hurting a lot. Where was she? She tried to sit up but realized that there were ropes tied to her. So it wasn't a dream, she thought sadly. Where was Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke? Looking around she noticed them at a far distance.

It was hard to tell who was hurt more. Both men had large cuts and were covered in blood. Sasuke had a really bad slash across his leg and Kakashi had one across his chest…_just like when we faced Zabuza…Sakura's_ thoughts traveled to back then. _Oh, how worried I was when I thought Sasuke was dead. I cried so badly and never shed a tear for poor Kakashi-sensei who was hurt so badly. Now I am on the verge of crying for my hero, Kakashi and I could care less for Sasuke. How things have changed for all of us. _

_Look at those two…Sasuke is doing it out of love and Kakashi out of…well I guess it's because I'm his ex-student_. She felt a strange feeling of sadness when she thought of him as only fighting for her because they were both on Team 7. She just put it off as thinking of him not as her old teacher, but as a friend. After all, Kakashi couldn't like her...could he? There was a 14 year difference of age, he couldn't like her!!!

Kakashi was tired. The fight had been going on for hours and both he and Sasuke were hurt badly. He saw abit of movement in the corner of his eye and saw Sakura struggling to get up. He wanted to run to her and free her of those damn ropes, but if he did, he knew it would only provoke his opponent to attack even more fiercely. Both of their skills were almost even. Sasuke's two eyes with Kakashi's one eye and years of experience and training. The turnout of this match was uncertain and both men fought with such ferocity over the pretty girl with pink locks. Both wanted her and both would fight for her until the other lay dead at their feet.

Sasuke also saw Sakura struggling, but he knew he had to focus on his old sensei. He had to win. _Good_, he thought, _she is awake to see his demise_. Then Sasuke lunged forward ready to tear Kakashi to pieces. _This is what you get for sleeping with my woman_. I t was strange, to get this feeling from a woman who made him want to put everything aside and risk his life to make her his…even if that meant she wouldn't be happy. She would begin to like him, he reasoned, and besides I'm way better than him. With that, he stuck at Kakashi over and over again, only to have him dodge it all.

Sakura wanted to run to Kakashi and help him fight, but she knew it was hopeless…all she could do was watch. She wanted to help him somehow, but she wasn't sure how. If she yelled out, he might get distracted and fall liable to Sasuke's brutal attacks. She couldn't risk that. He was her last hope, her friend…her hero. Sakura didn't want him to get hurt. "Be careful Kakashi," she whispered, hoping that he would be ok.

She felt warm tears roll down her cheeks and she imagined all their times together…"_I remember when we first met. You walked into our classroom late and were hit on the head with the chalk brush that Naruto had set up on top of the door. You always says the same thing when you were late (which was always), "I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi, you were such a funny teacher; always doing things to make us laugh. You would always be hard on us, making us stronger, but you were a friend to us too. You were the one who sealed Sasuke's curse mark and lifted me up when I was knocked out at the Chuunin exams. Your head was always in that stupid book, and making our problems seem like nothing. I used to get so mad at that, but I realize now that it was just to make it seem small to make us realize that there are bigger problems out there. You taught us so much that we could not really learn in a classroom…lessons on what our talents were and how we should take life as it comes. Oh Kakashi, please be careful…I don't know how I would be able to go on without you. You made me who I am today…I don't know how to show you how grateful I am. You are indeed my angel." _

Kakashi tilted his head. There was a slight voice drifting in the wind. He listened closely and heard the words her soft lips spoke. So he was her angel, he thought, dodging Sasuke's oncoming attacks. It was as if her words gave him strength. All of a sudden, he stopped fighting defensively and started becoming very aggressive. He attacked again and again, over and over just to make sure that he could prove Sakura right. He would show her that he was indeed her angel. He couldn't let her down, he had to save her and protect her. He imagined her in his arms and how right that picture seemed. He quickly banished these thoughts from his mind; after all, he was in the middle of a battle.

Sasuke saw Kakashi's concentration dwindle and instantly took his kunai and stabbed his ex-sensei in the side, hard. Kakashi gave a look of surprise as he felt the stab of pain in his side. He felt the Uchiha push it in deeper and deeper, and then twist the handle. Sasuke laughed at the pain he had forced upon his opponent and grabbed another kunai and tried to stab him again. This time Kakashi was prepared, threw his hand out, and instead, felt the metal sink into his arm deeper and deeper. Again and again, Kakashi felt deep stabbing and the twists of the kunai. After enduring this many times in various places, he finally fell to the ground in a pile of his own blood. His eyes closed and his chest stopped moving. He was dead! Sasuke backed off, knowing that he had won. But before he could walk over to his girl and take her away…

"NNNOOO!!! KAKASHI!!!!!" Sakura let out a loud scream, the tears falling from her face faster and faster. How could this have happened? It was all her fault! She wanted to run to Kakashi and heal him with every ounce of chakura she had, but the ropes still held fast. She wanted nothing more than to die. Kakashi had seen many of his friends die on missions, and here he was dying to protect her from Sasuke. Why did it have to be him? "Kakashi," she whispered softly, "I'm so sorry. Wait for me wherever you rest, please wait for me. I never did really thank you, did I sensei? You were so good to me. I'm so stupid! Oh Kakashi, why did you have to die? Her voice became louder as she began to really talk to Kakashi, unsure weather he was dead or alive, listening or in the next life. She didn't even know what she was saying until it came out of her mouth. "I LOVE YOU KAKASHI! I love you, you fool. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. Please forgive me sensei. I will always love you, no matter how far we may be."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke was pissed off. Kakashi was dead and he hadn't expected Sakura to keep yelling about how she loved her. She just wouldn't shut up. CAN'T YOU JUST KEEP YOU MOTH CLOSED FOR ONCE?!" and losing his temper, he crouched down to where she lay and told her that if she continued he would hurt her. To his surprise, she spit on his face. He lost it entirely and actually slapped her across her face, really hard. Her eyes swelled up with tears from the pain and she couldn't hold them back. He saw her eyes reflect her pain and fear. Her cheek was already turning purple with a bruise and the area around it was a bright red. He turned his head away and muttered, "Sorry, I didn't mean to." Her tears still fell and stained the ground.

What hurt more than the sting of pain where he had hit her was the words she said. Did she really mean it? What was she thinking? Did she love Kakashi? _If only you were alive_, she thought, _you would help me figure this out. I'm scared Kakashi, what am I supposed to do? Do I go with Sasuke or let him kill me? I want so much just to see you one last time. You promised us that before you died you would show us what's under your mask. Naruto would be so mad…but then again…it is my fault. You weren't supposed to die Kakashi…you were supposed to show him what you're all about. Oh Kakashi…I miss you already. _

He lifted her up and realized that she wasn't putting up a fight. _Well at least that's good_, Sasuke thought, _I just wish she would stop crying_. Indeed, tears leaked from under Sakura's closed eyelids. She couldn't stand to look at the man who had claimed her as his own. Sakura only opened her eyes to look once more at her fallen sensei. She wanted to forget it all, to just pretend it never happened. Sakura closed her eyes and didn't resist Sasuke as he carried her off, not even caring where he was taking her, all she knew was that it was far away from the place she once called home. She silently said a prayer in her head, Kakashi, wherever you are...plaease watch over me and protect me. I'm beacuse of me you're dead. I know you're watching over me now, probably with your fallen team members. I hope you're happy Kakashi, you deserve to to happy after all that you've been through. I'm so sorry...

Before she knew what was happening or finished her small prayer, Sasuke stumbled and fell, dropping her in the process. She grimaced as she fell on the hard rocks and when Sasuke fell on top of her. "Get off!" she cried, trying to push his weight off her with her body (hands still tied). Suddenly she screamed…Sasuke didn't just happen to fall…he died. The proof was the Dai Shuriken sticking out f his back. What had happened? That Dai Shuriken wasn't there two seconds ago.

"Yo Sakura," a familiar voice said, and looking up from under the dead body she was surprised at who she saw standing there.

**

* * *

Sasuke: How the hell can I die just like that? (Looks at me with scary expression and sounds pissed off)**

**Me: (backs off) Well, you were seriously injured during the battle and the Dai Shuriken was aimed to well that it sliced through you and hit your heart…so you instantly died. Besides, it's huge! Haven't you ever seen one of those things?!**

**Naruto: Haha! Sasuke dies!**

**Sakura: Shut up Naruto! (Hits Naruto…yet again)**

**Kakashi: How can I die?**

**Me: All will be explained in the next chapter!**

**Sasuke: You better make this story good…or else (steps towards me)**

**Me: (hides behind Kakashi) Um…well I'll try Sasuke.**

**Kakashi: (stares at me) Is there any particular reason your grabbing onto me from behind?**

**Me: What? (Looks confused)**

**Kakashi: (smiles) You're arms are grabbing onto mine, I was just wondering if you were trying to tell me something, maybe something you're interested in...I'll only be too happy to oblige.**

**Me: EWW!!! (Looks sick) You're such a pervert Kakashi! I was just hiding from Sasuke!**

**Naruto: (Grins) Yea, we all try to hide from his face, but it's always there in our nightmares.**

**Sasuke: (mutters as he looks evilly at Naruto) Dobe.**

**Naruto: (Gets mad) What did you call me!!!!! (Tries to attack Sasuke but is held back by Sakura)**

**Sakura: (sighs) Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	5. Givng into Temptation

**Well I sort of hated the last chapter I wrote…it seemed really bad, so I tried to make this chapter much better to make up for the last one. Please review and rate!!!!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Giving into Temptation**

* * *

Her emerald eye met darks ones, one black and the other…red. "Kakashi-sensei! You're alive! I was so worried. You're such a dobe, you could have at least told me that you were ok instead of making me worry!" Sakura felt tears slip down her cheeks (yet again…she was pretty emotional). She had cried so many times that day, well actually night, the sky was rising and setting a beautiful sea of orange and yellow upon the dark shadows that lurked around them on the hill Sasuke had carried her to. Without a hesitation or a word, Kakashi roughly grabbed Sasuke's body and tossed him away from Sakura. He then crouched down beside her and untied the ropes binding her. 

"Are you ok Sakura? Did he hurt you?" His voice deepened with a mixture of worry and rage. _If he had so much as touch her…_it was then that he noticed the bruise on her face. "That a$$!&#! deserved what he got. Did he do anything else?" His eyes darkened and the friendliness fled, making them look so cold. As Sakura stared into his eyes, she found herself reaching up and touching his face with her hand. She saw some indistinguishable emotion cross her face, but it suddenly disappeared. Her fingers traced along the edges of his mask and gently, for a few seconds, touched his lips that were hidden under his mask.

'Kakashi," she whispered softly. He was such an excellent fighter and was the rage of the village. Mostly all the woman wanted to be his and to see that face of his that remained hidden. Sakura and Naruto often tried to pull at his mask or find ways to make him remove it, but they always failed. Kakashi was to smart and cunning for that. Sakura often wondered what was under that mask…besides the second mask. What was he trying to hide, more scars or and ugly face? As she looked at him she felt like it wouldn't' be either. Kakashi barely had any scars thanks to the medic-nin, and the only scar she knew of was the one that crossed across his left eye, and the rest of Kakashi's face was so handsome that it couldn't be the second one…and how that woman in the ramen shop was so enticed after seeing his whole face. Wait…did she just call him handsome!? What was she thinking? He was ugly...no he wasn'. Damn him and his handsome features. She knew though that even if she did like Kakashi, it wasn't as if he liked her back. She whispered again, this time softer, "Kakashi."

He felt her warm fingertips travel across his mask and his breath became shallower and quicker. He had never had such an urge to just pull of his mask and kiss a girl before. However, he knew she wasn't ready for that kind of contact…not yet anyway. It was as if her eyes stared into his, were drilling into him and into his soul. Her body was so close, if he just…no he couldn't, it wasn't right. He wanted so badly to just wrap his arms around her and comfort her. He wanted to feel her warmth and to just know she was there in arms. _No Kakashi_, he told himself, _it's taboo. You've just been without a woman for too long._ He was sternly yelling at himself that he didn't notice Sakura's fingers run down his face and onto his chest to heal his wounds until he felt the pain lessening. He felt her fingers fill him with warmth and watched the determination in her eyes to heal him.

Sakura healed his wounds. She had to; after all, he was hurt so badly. Kakashi had put up a fight and told her to heal her right arm first, but she knew that his wounds would take up a lot of chakura, for they were really serious. She felt his warm body against her fingertips and tried not to blush as she instructed him to remove his shirt so that it would be easier to see his wounds and heal them. He obliged willingly, as long as she promised to heal her broken arm right after she healed him. Sakura only agreed to make him shut up and obey her. Sakura was in disbelief when she saw the muscled abs he hid under his black shirt. The slash across his chest was pretty bad, but better than she had expected. She couldn't believe that he had hidden that fine toned body under his shirt the whole time. Her fingers traced up his body and along his wound. Then she started healing him from the top at his chest and her fingers traced down towards his flat stomach. Just out of desire, she "accidentally" let her fingers fall on his abs and felt the hardness of them.

She was sending shivers up his body. He just wanted to kiss her soft lips and to just run his fingers though that pink hair of hers. Instead, he controlled himself and just settled with reaching out and twisting a lock of her hair between his fingers. It felt like silk against his rough hands. Her gentle, caressing touch made sparks fly within him and he wanted so badly to have her with him and feel her lips against his. Remembering what she said when she thought he was dead, Kakashi asked her, "So what was that you were yelling in the clearing back there? Something about feeling guilty that I was dead and, if I remember correctly, loving me." He watched her milky skin turn bright red with embarrassment. He continued, "It was the one thing that kept me going, you know. I don't know how I would have made it without your loud outburst." He watched her carefully as she finished tending to his wounds. He knew she was embarrassed and was unsure about what to say.

_Damn! He had her_, she thought as she looked at the ground. "Umm…well you see Kakashi-sensei,"

"I'm not your sensei anymore"

"Oh…well you see _Kakashi_…I felt guilty…and um…well…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say (just as Kakashi predicted).

"Sakura," his hand cupped her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Sakura, please tell me what it is that you want to say to me. I promise you that I won't get mad or act irrationally. I'm here for you no matter what. If you need me, I'll be there for you in a heartbeat. Just tell me Sakura-chan what is on your mind," his voice was low and a blanket of silence surrounded them. Sakura instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. Tears slipped down her cheeks and onto his bare upper body. He felt her warmth, her body, and her sorrow.

"Kakashi, I was so scared! He never did anything like this before, and right after I stopped liking him! He was going to hurt me for his own pleasure. He didn't even care about what I wanted. If it wasn't for you, who knows what he might have done. I would have probably lost my virginity." He stared at her, surprised. So, this was why she was so scared. "Kakashi," she continued, "thank you."

He held her close and whispered to her, "It will all be ok Sakura-chan, I'm here for you no matter what. No man, or woman, will ever hurt you like that again as long as I am alive. You are not only my old student...you are my friend. Don't ever be afraid to approach me or tell me something. I will be your shield and your sword. Just call my name and I will be at your side to help you fight your battles. You will never be alone again." He wrapped his arms around her warm body and felt her heart beat against his chest.

Suddenly she lifted up her head and kissed him gently. Her soft, full lips brushed against the thin mask that covered his mouth. The fabric may have been separating them, but the kiss was real. It was so short but felt so long. When it was over Sakura buried her head into his chest again and looked up at him. Kakashi lost control and ordered her to close her eyes. Surprised, Sakura did as he told her to. Then he took of his mask, including the other mask underneath, and bent down and kissed her. She was so surprised to feel real lips against hers without the cloth that she was tempted to open her eyes. Then he broke off the kiss for a second and whispered softly, "Don't open your eyes." Sakura, who had always been so damn curious about what was under the mask, actually listened to him.

They didn't know for how long they had been kissing until they were out of breath and had to break apart. Kakashi whispered to her again, this time saying, "Keep you eyes closed until I tell you to." He slipped on his mask and then told her she could open her eyes again. When Sakura opened her eyes, she was hoping that he would be there without his mask, but unfortunately, he had both his masks on.

"I think we better be getting home." Kakashi said gazing at the sky where the sun was shining brightly above them. "We've been gone for so long that we're probably considered missing. Well, Naruto will probably think that we were hanging out, since it was only the three of us, all old members of Team 7. So you ready to go?"

"Umm…yea Kakashi." Sakura was confused. She wasn't sure why Kakashi was acting like nothing happened between them. Did she do something wrong? Did she kiss him badly? Why was that idiot acting this way?

He looked at her and saw the confusion in her eyes. He wanted to run to her and tell her he loved her, but it was wrong. Damn it, he shouldn't have kissed her. The sweet taste of strawberries were still in his mouth. _Oh Sakura, you don't know how much I care, how much you mean to me_. "We don't have to take Sasuke's body with us, you know."

Sakura had almost forgotten about him. She looked at his lifeless body and wished that she could rewind time. Kakashi was acting just like Sasuke. He wanted her attention, but when she gave him what she wanted, he would act as if it was nothing. She just wanted to know what he felt and what he thought about her. "Kakashi…" she started.

"Sakura, I'm not trying to hurt you. You are just to young," her jaw dropped, "and it's prohibited. We have to pretend this never happened Sakura, I'm sorry."

"Kakashi…" she wanted to scream at him, hurt him, kill him, cry...she just wanted to see some emotion written on his face…but it remained expressionless. He was such an idiot! How could she preten this never happened? She had just kissed her old sesei!!! She was going to say more, but he walked away and left her standing there alone. Tears were about to fall, but she held them as the cool breeze toyed with her hair. She watched him walk away, down the path that led towards the village, without looking back at all. She brushed the tears from her eyes and followed after him, making sure to remain a distance away.

Maybe there was a reason for not giving into temptation.

**

* * *

Me: Well hoped you like it. I was going to describe how I think Kakashi's face looked, but why spoil it? **

**Sakura: (looks sad) I didn't get to see Kakashi-sensei's face?**

**Kakashi: (smiles) And you never will.**

**Naruto: (sneaks up behind Kakashi and tries to grab his mask) Now we'll all see what's under that mask of yours!**

**Kakashi: (grins as he grabs Naruto and holds him away from his mask) Why don't I show you what's under my mask.**

**Sakura: (looks disappointed that Naruto's plan failed) We already know that you have another mask underneath.**

**Naruto: Show us your face please!!!! (Looks desperate)**

**Kakashi: (Says sarcastically) Sure, after hiding my face for so long I'll show it to you.**

**Sakura: Are you really that ugly that you have to hide your face?**

**Me: Sure…he was so ugly that the people at the ramen shop fell in love with him…like that makes sense. (Gets evil stare form Sakura)**

**Sasuke: (In a bad mood) Kakashi, just show us you face already.**

**Kakashi: (pretends to look at an imaginary watch on his hand) Well would you look at the time? I have to go. (Poof! He disappears and leaves all of us standing here) **

**Naruto: (Gets mad) Kakashi!!! **

**Me: (Mad that I never got to see his face) Stay tuned for the next chapter...maybe i might kill Kakashi off...no i can't...it will ruin the story. Darn! Well, I'll just have to make him suffer!!!**


	6. Betrayal Broken Into Honor

**Well I'm really busy now days…I have a French test and history test to study for, so I really have to work hard and bring my marks up…I suck at those subjects :(**

**Chapter 6**

**Betrayal Broken into Honor**

* * *

He couldn't believe the rage that she was in. The way the light had disappeared from her emerald eyes. Why was she so upset? It was just a kiss. He had watched the pain and sorrow reflect in her eyes and had the urge to run to her and hold her close to him, and to just tell her how much he loved her. Instead, he acted like an idiot and just walked away. Why did this have to be so hard? Why did he have to be her old sensei? He should have just stayed an ANBU, it would have made his life a whole lot easier. He wanted to tell her so much, just knowing she was behind him made him want to bridge the gap he had created. "Kakashi," he heard her whisper softly. "Why don't you like me?" He swore under his breath and stopped walking. He spun around to face her and saw her head lowered. She was staring at the ground and she was chewing a few strands of her hair absent-mindedly. What should he say? What should he do? Ignore her and walk away or talk to her? He didn't want to hurt her…but he wasn't ready to confess his feelings. He finally decided to do the second…and just not tell her how much he loved her.

"Sakura, it's complicated," he sighed. "I don't hate you, I just hate myself for letting that kiss happen." He saw her frown. _Oh great, now she thinks that I didn't want to kiss her_. "Sakura," He took a step towards her and rested one of his hands on her shoulder. She pushed it away and took a step back. It pained him to see her mad at him. Why did he have to give into his desires? Why did he have to kiss her? He could still feel her body against his and her arms around his neck. Her whispers rang in his years and her taste was still on his lips. He just wanted to go back in time and redo the whole thing…but if he had to, Kakashi knew that he would still kiss her.

"Sakura, please listen to me." He was trying to talk to her, but Sakura just cut him out. She couldn't understand what was going on. A few moments ago she could feel his lips on hers, kissing her with such need and passion that she never felt before. He had wanted her, but now…she just wasn't sure. She moved away when he made a move to hold her petite hands with his. She didn't understand what he was trying to say. Did he like her or not? Why was he so confusing. She looked into his eyes and knew that she was hurting him with her rejections, but she just couldn't stand him lying to her. Why couldn't he just say what he felt? Why was e making everything so complicated?

"Just forget I ever asked." She did some really quick hand signs and then ran quickly off in the direction of the village. At least Naruto and Ino will be there. But what am I going to say? _I was almost raped by Sasuke, who's now dead and made out with Kakashi?_ I can't tell them that! _They would never believe me, and besides…I can't talk about Sasuke…it hurts too much. _Even the thought of his name made tears spring to her eyes. What was she going to tell people? She was trying to make up excuses hastily, for the village was right ahead. As soon as she saw the entrance, she slowed down and began to walk, giving her chakura time to replenish after using a lot of it to heal Kakashi and herself.

The first person she ran into when she entered was Kakashi. So, she was beat by him after using her best jutsu, and even with a head start! Sakura walked around him, pretending he wasn't even there. "Don't you want to say hi to your old sensei?" he teased.

"You mean the one I made out with on a hill in the forest?" His face paled. "No, he is to much of an idiot. I hate him so much. He is almost as bad as the person who he tried to save me from."

Suddenly Kakashi grabbed her wrist forcefully, to stop her from running away. "You can be mad at me, but don't you dare compare me to Sasuke!" His voice was filled with such anger that he had ever shown towards Sakura. She blushed slightly. "You think that I had to save you from him? I could have stayed in the shadows until he was done with you and then killed him. Would you have liked that better?" She shook her head slowly, keeping her eyes averted from his anger filled ones. "Then you are free to go."

He released her wrist and was about to walk away when Sakura asked him quietly, trying to keep tears from falling from her eyes. "Then why do you regret that kiss? Why do hate me so much Kakashi that a mere kiss makes you want to pretend it never happened?" He looked at her intently. He knew it would kill her if he didn't have an answer so he thought for a moment.

"Sakura, you are my student. It isn't allowed. You are a very special girl and any guy would love to have you. I was afraid that if I brought up that kiss it would only bring up memories of Sasuke's kisses. That kiss was out of impulse. I'm sure you heard of chemistry between two people, have you not?" She nodded. "You attract me Sakura, we have chemistry," He head popped up and he saw her eyes begin to shimmer. "It is taboo, you and I both know that. I didn't want to talk about it because I knew I would be tempted to kiss you again. Now we better hurry. We have a meeting with Tsunade." He turned and walked away without another word or hearing her response.

Sakura followed him obediently, her eyes sparkling. So, Kakashi did like her! She was so amazed and so speechless. He liked her, he actually liked her!!! She was so busy thinking about how amazing it was that she didn't even realize that she was in Tsunade's office until she heard her say, "So where were you two? And where in the world is Sasuke? Do you two realize that you've been gone for almost a day! I was about to report you as missing!" Her voice was filled with anger and concern. Sakura was unsure what to say. Her eyes filled with tears. How was she going to say that she was to weak to fend of Sasuke and was almost raped? How was she going to talk about the way Sasuke had hurt her and the way he had died?

As if reading her thoughts Kakashi said firmly, "Sakura, wait outside. I will talk to her." Then sounding more gently, he said, "I'll be out shortly." As she left the room, she saw the Fifth Hokage give his a questioning look. She rushed out of the room and as soon as she did, she saw Ino running towards her. She smiled, blinking back tears. Well, at least her friends were there for her.

"Hey Billboard Brow. Where were you with my Sasuke? I thought you said that you were over him! You better have not been flirting with him!" She said, swinging her long golden hair over her shoulder. Sakura noticed the many men who stopped and stared at Ino admiringly.

"Ino, you promise you won't get mad?" She had to tell Ino, she had to! Ino was her best friend/rival and she knew that she would hear rumors sooner or later. Sakura didn't want her to believe these rumors; she wanted her to hear the truth. She pulled Ino away from everyone and started her story. It was so painful. Tears were streaming from Sakura's eyes and she had to stop many times before she could continue. Ino just stared at her, in disbelief. Sakura stopped at the part where Kakashi had killed him.

"You bitch!" Ino punched Sakura in her stomach and screamed, "You liar! Sasuke would never do that! You're nothing but a liar! I don't even know why we're friends." Tears were rolling down her pretty face and she looked really angry. At that moment Kakashi stepped out of the office to get Sakura, only to see Ino's outburst.

"So I guess you heard." He saw her twirl around, and look at him with pure hatred.

"You killed him! How could you?! I loved him!!! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Ino, he was about to rape Sakura. I did what I had to safe the life of an innocent. You know deep down that you're only mad that he didn't love you back Ino. You deserve better than that. I was coming to get Sakura but I think that you better come to. Tsunade will want to talk to you." He said, all the time looking straight at Sakura, who stood behind Ino, crying softly. Both girls entered the office as Kakashi held the door open for them. As Sakura entered, he closed the door behind him and slipped his arm around her shoulder. She leaned back a little, to let him acknowledge that she was grateful for him being there.

As soon as they entered, Tsunade began to talk. "As you know, Sasuke is dead. We must make up a cover story because we don't want people to know that one of our own ninja tried to rape another ninja from the same team. It will not be good for our village and degrading for poor Sakura." Sakura blushed, and she then felt Kakashi's arm fall from her shoulder, and instead, hold her hand. "We've decided that Sakura, Kakashi, and Saskue were all on an C ranked mission to retrieve a precious scroll form a thief. On the way, Sasuke got out of hand and got jealous when he saw another ninja getting more drinks than him for the same price, and out of drunken rage, fought with the bar tender. One of the people in the bar had a gun hidden under their clothes and shot Saskue, who was to drunk to really use his excellent skills properly. Tell Naruto you decided not to let him come along because you didn't want to interrupt him while he was with Hinata since he was having such a great time. If anyone asks, the mission was top secret and you cannot let out any information that was not already given. This way Sasuke does not die with honor as Kakashi has requested."

Kakashi squeezed Sakura's hand during most of the talk to let her know that it was going to be ok. Seeing the shocked look on Ino's face after she learned that Sasuke was going to die without honor made her stomach turn. She knew Ino couldn't stand this, she cared for him too much, but she had to remember that this was not her fault. As the exited the office Sakura turned towards her friend and whispered softly, "I'm sorry."

She expected Ino to be upset. "You betrayed me Sakura! Sasuke would never want anything to do with you! Forget that we were ever friends!" Ino was really mad. Seeing the expressionless look on Sakura's face Ino was about to punch her, just to cause her pain. Her fist was stopped mid punch by Kakashi.

"Don't you dare touch her Ino. I know you're upset and that you've never expected this, but what Sakura says is the truth. I was there and I saw it. If it wasn't for me, your friend would be gone and so would Sasuke. He was planning to take her way with him."

"No!!!! You're lying!" Ino burst into tears and collapsed into Kakashi's arms. He held her as she cried and Sakura felt a stab of jealousy.

"Ino I know how you feel. It will be ok."

"SHUT UP! Just shut up Sakura! I'm tired of you and how you're so perfect. Just go away! GO AWAY!!!"

Sakura backed off and knew Ino needed her space. The only thing that Sakura hated was the way she clung to Kakashi and how he held her, comforting her. She felt betrayed. Did Kakashi like her better?

Kakashi saw the jealousy in Sakura's eyes and told her, "Remember what I said before, and don't forget it Sakura-chan. I'm just going to drop Ino home and then I'll come straight to your house, ok?" Sakura nodded and watched as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Well he still liked her, thank goodness for that. But why did Ino have to be so mad? Was she ever going to be happy?

**

* * *

Ino: Hey Billboard Brow**

**Sakura: Hey Ino-pig (sneers)**

**Ino: I got to punch you!  
**

**Sakura: Only once!**

**Ino: Still, I did punch you. (Laughs) Your boyfriend even carried me home!**

**Sakura: EWW!!! Kakashi-sensei isn't my boyfriend! He's so old!  
**

**Kakashi: (still reading his book) Hey! I'm not that much older! It's only by 14 years.**

**Me: (Smiles) Yea and if you round off it equals 20. That's a big difference!**

**Kakashi: Only because you're rounding!**

**Me: (Grins) So what?**

**Kakashi: (Shakes his head) That's against the rules.**

**Me: (Laughs) it's my story, so it's my rules!**

**Kakashi: (Smiles) I'll get you for calling me old!**

**Naruto: Really? What are you going to do? Show us your face and amaze us to death?**

**Kakashi: (Shrugs) Maybe.**

**Me: (Begs) Please show us your face!!!**

**Kakashi: (Smiles evilly) I thought you said I was old.**

**Me: I'll do anything to see your face! Come on Kakashi!!!**

**Kakashi: (Smirks) Anything, eh?**

**Me: (Gulps) Nothing bad though.**

**Kakashi: (Smiles) You have to go on a date with me.**

**Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and Me: WHAT!!!!!**

**Kakashi: (Goes back to reading his book) You heard me.**

**Me: (Thinking)…hmm…all right. But only if you show my your face right afterwards. **

**Kakashi: Deal!**

**Sakura: (Shocked) Stay tuned!!!! Can't wait to see how this date goes! **


	7. The Sweet, The Sour, The Good, The Bad

**Well sorry bout taking so long but I'm really busy every Friday until 9:30pm...sorry about any spelling mistakes...my spell check wasn't working good for some reason...Plz reveiw and rate!!! **

**Chapter 7**

**The Sweet, The Sour, The Good, The Bad**

* * *

Kakashi placed the exhausted Ino on her bed and watched as she still cried silently. "Ino," he said softly, "look into my eyes." She looked up and stared into Kakashi's normal eye (his sharingan was covered). He raised his hand, and in a quick movement, pulled down his forehead protector. Then he used the blood red eye to make the young girl feel sleepy. 

"Kakashi, I don't want to sleep." Her eyes closed and she fell back into her pillow, so fatigued, and was in a deep slumber. He watched her breathing become regular and left her to her dreams. Satisfied, he pulled up his forehead protector and decided that it was time to depart. He left in a hurry; after all, Sakura was expecting him and he couldn't leave her waiting.

Darn. Kakashi was coming over and her house was a mess. She did a few fast hand signs and used her quick jutsu to help her clean up. As soon as she finished, she still felt like something was not right…something seemed to be missing. Dinner! Of course! Kakashi would be tired and most likely hungry. She ran around trying to make his favorite dish, broiled saury with salt, and was trying to to clean the mess she was making as she cooked. Finally, she was done and placed the delicious food on a plate. She was about to turn around and and place the dish of food on the table when she felt a warm breeze in her ear and a voice that followed it. "I hope that's for me…it looks sooo good, almost as good as you." Sakura spun around and came face to face with the man she was waiting for.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Then seeing the look on his face she corrected herslef. "Kakashi! How did you get in? I never heard the door open." Then seeing the open window in the dining room she shook her head sadly. "Haven't you ever heard of a door?" He grinned and she felt butterflies in her stomach. How could he make her feel so nervous just by smiling at her? "So is Ino still mad?"

He gave her a long stare and thought for a second. "Sakura-chan, she has just found out that the man she loves is dead and never wanted her. She has just learned that, instead, he had loved her best friend and rival. Her whole world has been turned upside down, Sakura. Imagine what you would be feeling if you were in that situation." He gave her an understanding look full of compassion. His eye crinkled, telling her that he was smiling, and took the dish from her and placed it on the table. He leaned back and studied her. She had changed into a tight black halter top and a short denim skirt that went halfway up her knees. Heer hair was pulled back in a hight ponytail with a few strands hanging infront of her face. The only makeup he could see was the lipgloss on her lips. She looked so good that he was surprised. The last time he saw her she was just wearing a white tanktop and long black pants. He saw her noticing him looking at her and said, "Why don't you relax and I'll do the rest."

She blushed at the way his eyes scanned her, looking at everything about her and inspecting every detail. She sat down at the table slowly and saw him rushing around to get the plates for them, cutlery, wine, and two wine glasses. She saw him look in her freezer and pull out a tub of vanilla icecream that she had forgotten about, and brouth it to the table too. Before he sat down he served some of the yummy food to her and sat down beside her. He piled a huge heap of food on his plate and noticed Sakura staring at him. "What is it? Do I look strange?"

Sakura smiled. He was teasing her. He wore the same black shirt and green vest that he always wore. He even had the same pants on! "No Kakashi, nothing is wrong. You just have to take out your mask while you're eating." He stared at her. _Damn_, he had forgotten.

"Look over there!" She just smiled and shook her head, knowing his tricks. "I think your phone is ringing." Again she smiled and stared at him, waiting for him to take off his mask and eat. The tantalizing smell was tempting him, but he didn't really want to show her his mask. It was something he wanted to keep to himself.

"Please Kakashi? You never let me see your face last time. Just let me have a glimpse at it one and I'll never ask again!" Sakura stared at him pleadingly. "Come on Kakashi." She made a pouty face and gave him puppydog eyes.

He smiled at her and said, "You know, when you look at me that way how could I say no?" He leaned closer and whispered, "But I need something from you first. You see, ever since that kiss I've been wanting more." He watched her eyes widen and a blush creep across her cheeks. He forward as did she. She closed her eyes in anticipation. She waited. What was taking hom so long? She opened her eyes and saw him leaning on the back of his chari wit a definate smile on hs face under his mask. She glanced at his dis and saw that it was empty.

"KAKASHI!" she yelled at him. He just gave her an innocent look.

"What us it Sakura-chan?" he said it so calmly that it fueled her anger.

"You were supposed to show me your face!" She was so mad at him.

He just grinned and said, "I fi showed you my face it would ruin all my fun. Why would I want that?"

She gave him an evil grin and responded, "Because you like me."

"You're not the first girl I have liked and you may not be the last." Seeing her smile fade he said, "But you're right Sakura I do like you, and I don't think I will like anyone as much as I like you."

"So do you like me enough to show me your face?"

"I don't think so Sakura-chan."

They went on chatting as Sakura ate her dinner. Then when it was time for desert, Kakashi waited until his icecream melted before drinking it through his mask. Sakura was very dissapointed at thins, she had thought that this would be another opportunity to see his covered face.

After desert Kakashi looked at the large clock on Sakura's wall and saw that it was really late, it was almost 12am. He could tell that she was really tired, and he was too, so he decided to call it a night. "Sakura it's really late, I think it's time I left." Seeing the dissapointed look on her face he added, " What will people think if they see me leave your house so late? You know I like you, but it is forbidden Sakura-chan. You are tired to. Let's just call it a night."

He turned to walk away (out the window) when suddenly he flet Sakura's hand around his wrist. "Please don't leave me Kakashi. Everytime I close my eyes I see Sauske hurting me and you're not there. I'm scared Kakashi…please don't go." Tears were filling up in her eyes, and he new that she really needed him. Reaching for his forehead protector, Sakura stopped him. "I don't want to fall asleep with that thing Kakashi. It just reminds me of how you did it last tiem before you and him fought. I was so scared. I didn't know what was going on. Please do't make me go through that again!"

Kakashi lookd at the young woman and saw the desperation in her eyes. Shw was truly afraid. "What do you want me to do then?"

"Just sleep with me for a bit Kakashi. I'm afraid. Please…just stay with me until I fall asleep." He looked into her eyes and nodded. This was going to be a long night.

She stepped into the room. All she wore was a huge shirt that was a little shorter than the length of the skirt she had worn earlier in the night. Shivers went up and down his body as he saw her shilloute luminated in the doorway. It was going to take all of his self control to stop him from going any further than sleeping next to her. Her felt her slide into the bed, and under the blankets, beside him and felt her warm body against his. He tried to remain his distance, but she kept moving closer and sguggling up to him. Finally he gave up when he reached he end of the bed and tried to keep his body motioless. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her head lay against his chest. Her soft breath blew gently on his chest and she shivered from the coldness.

He couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer to him. Her lips pressed against his thin shirt and he instantly felt the temperature rise under the covers. He tried to remain controled, but it was hard with her lying so close to him. He heard her murmmers of thanks and her sighs of content. Her legs twisted up in his and her breathing became regular. _She is falling asleep_, he thought.

He decided it was time to go when suddely he heard her whisper in her dreams, "_I love you Kakashi_." He stared at her in disbelief. Did she really love her or was it just a dream? Was she playing with him and pretending to sleep? He looked her over and was sure that she was resting. He felt her move closer and she shivered again. He securly wrapped his arms around her tighter and rested his chin on her head. "I love you to Sakura. I love you too." He closed his eyes and gave into the darkness that consumed him. This was where he wanted to be and this was where he was meant to be. In her arms.

_In your arms I can just close my eyes_

_Feel you there sweetly dreaming_

_Time stops as I hear your breathing_

_Baby you're all that I could ever want_

_When we met you were so young_

_Just look at you now dear_

_You've conqured all that you fear_

_Just want to be with you this time_

_They all say that it is wrong_

_But I can't stop loving you_

_Just want to hear you say that too_

_Oneday I know that you will_

_Everyday we seemed to grow closer_

_You just always belonged to him_

_When with him you're eyes were so dim_

_He couuld never love you the way I do_

_Why can't they see you're my angel_

_Was so lonely until you came to me_

_Instead the age difference is all they see_

_But sweetheart don't cry, we'll make it_

_No more tears will you ever cry again_

_I will never abandon you or hurt you ever_

_If you're ever stuck call on me to be your lever_

_Cuz baby I'm not going anywhere without you_

**

* * *

Me: Hoped you like it. By the way, I wrote the poem at the end…yes i write poems...felt sort of inspired...i know it sucks **

**Kakashi: (Grins) Shouldn't you be telling them about where we are?**

**Me: Oh yea, I'm in a fancy restaurant on my date with Kakashi. Can't wait to see his face!**

**Kakashi: Just enjoy yourself. It's a big honor to go out with me. You know, I don't go out with many girls.**

**Me: (Rolls eyes) I wonder if it has anything to do with the perverted books you read.**

**Kakashi: (Says sarcastically) You are so funny.**

**Me: (Grins) I know, everyone keeps telling me that.**

**Kakashi: So I was wondering if you were single.**

**Me: (disgusted face) EWWW!!! Kakashi likes me!!!!**

**Kakashi: I do not, I was just asking.**

**Me: Thank God!!! I was so worried that you were serious…although you aren't that bad looking.**

**Sakura: (Spying on us from the next booth with Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino) WHAT!!!!**

**Me: (Surprised) Where you watching us?**

**Naruto: We want to see Kakashi-sensei's face! It's not fair we've been begging to see it for so long, you suddenly come in, and he's going to let you see it!!!**

**Kakashi: (Grinning evilly) Maybe I like her better. (Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Ino's mouths drop open)**

**Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Ino: WHAT!!!!**

**Me: (Happy) Yah!!!**

**Kakashi: (Laughing) Hey, I'm going to go to the movies, want to come?**

**Me: (Smiles) Sure! (me and Kakashi walk off)**

**Ino: (A little mad) I hate him!**

**Naruto: (Mad) I'm going to kill him!**

**Sakura: (Really Mad) Get in line!**

**Sasuke: (Seriously mad) Stay tuned for the next chapter of whatever. **


	8. Dreaming of Reality

**Well hope you enjoy this chapter…plz review and rate!!!!!**

**Chapter 8**

**Dreaming of Reality**

* * *

_He was chasing her. "Kakashi!" she yelled, hoping he would save her. "Kakashi, please help me!" He wasn't coming. She knew she was done for…she would never see her friends again, she would never see her family again…she would never see her old sensei again. No! She couldn't let it end this way. Sakura ran. She needed to live. She needed to see Kakashi again. That idiot still hadn't revealed his face! She whirled around to face her attacker and found him staring at her with an evil grin on his face. "Please let me go…Sasuke." He lurched towards her, and this time Kakashi wasn't there to protect her. Sasuke grabbed her forcefully and pushed her to the ground. Sakura screamed, "NOOO!"_

Her eyes flew open and she realized it was only a dream. She was sweating and was feeling so hot. Her cheeks were burning and her body was sticking to her shirt. She turned only to find that she was alone in bed. So, he had left while she was sleeping. She lay her head on her pillow and felt even more tired. She felt so disappointed and a little sad. He knew that he probably had to go…but she just wished that he had stayed until she got up. She lay own for quite a bit until she couldn't take the sweatiness and decided to take a shower. She went through her closet and picked her outfit. She wanted to feel cheerful so she picked a white tube top and a bright pink skirt that she had never worn before.

She went into the washroom and left the door slightly open so that she could hear if someone was knocking on her front door. She removed her clothes and she put the water on cold as she stepped inside, letting the icy water pour over her. She slumped against the wall feeling depressed. She had to tell Kakashi that she liked him, but she wasn't sure how. How on earth do you tell the village's best ninja that one of his students from the previous years had a crush on him? She couldn't do that! Kakashi liking her was one thing…but her liking him? Should she tell him? Sakura was so confused. She pounded her fist on the wall from anger and the sound echoed throughout the room

He heard the water running in the shower. He shouldn't be here, he knew it, but it didn't matter. He crept upstairs to find the washroom door open. Was Sakura there? Should he just close the door and leave or go in? He heard the sound of something falling and his mind was made up. "Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" He burst into the room to see her standing there, shocked. The water was pouring over her fully revealed body and he couldn't stop staring at her. She instantly tried to cover herself up and she was blushing like hell. Her face was even pinker than her hair. Kakashi knew he should close his eyes, turn around, or do whatever to keep from looking at her but his eyes were transfixed on the girl who stood before him. Her breasts looked like they would fit perfectly in his hands and her body was to die for. He just wanted to have her, right then and there. He finally got control of himself and slipped outside, closing the door behind him. He looked down and let out a groan, "Control yourself Kakashi, control yourself."

She was so embarrassed. KAKASHI SAW HER IN THE SHOWER!!! How was she ever going to live this down? She wanted to cry…to scream at him…to hit him. What was he still doing in her house? He was such a pervert. She noticed the way his eyes stared at her. The way he had looked her over instead of juts leaving. Why did he have to see her like that? She got out of the shower quickly and pulled on her clothes, not caring that she was soaking wet. What if he came back? He was such a dobe!!!!

He heard her footsteps as she came downstairs and he grinned. She was still blushing, even more than she was in the shower. He just smiled at her lazily and told her to sit down. Sakura looked at him questionably, and he just said, "I got a surprise for you." Her cheeks were blushing so badly. He just went into the kitchen and reappeared seconds later with a huge tray of food in his hands. Her eyes widened and he grinned. " I knew you would be hungry Sakura-chan so I made some breakfast for us." Then seeing the twinkle appear in her eyes he said, "I have already eaten. All this food is for you." She frowned as her plan to see his face was thwarted.

"Come on Kakashi-se…Kakashi. You must still be hungry. Just eat a little bit, please?" He just smiled and shook his head.

He stretched and changed the subject knowing that he would get hungry soon if she kept talking about food. " You want to practice today after you finish eating?" She shook her head, her mouth filled with some yummy sausages he had cooked.

He stretched and closed his eyes for a second. "You better dry off before you get sick."

She swallowed her mouthful and smiled. "Since when did you become my mother?"

He grinned. "Ever since I saved your ass yesterday." Her smile faded and was replaced with a solemn look. _Damn it!_ He had reminded her of that times where she had lost her friend and was almost raped. What an idiot he was to bring that up!

There was tension for a long time before Sakura smiled and said, "Yea, I guess you're right Kakashi."

"Umm…why don't you hurry and eat up. We have a long day ahead of us."

She pushed her plate away. "I'm full."

He suddenly felt guilty. Great, after reminding her about yesterday's incidents she looses her appetite. _Great job Kakashi_. "You sure? Well what do you want to do now?"

She thought for a moment and said quietly, "Hang out with you."

He smiled and nodded, happy that her answer. "Where do you want to go?" She shrugged. "I heard that there's a new store opening that's supposed to sell really good weaponry and such. There's also a bookstore next door. I found out that books and blood don't work well together. So you interested?"

"Sure, as long as you let me pay for the book. It was my fault."

"No Sakura. It wasn't your fault. Besides," He tried to cheer her up, "if that didn't happen, I would have never told you that I liked you." _And we would have never slept together last night._

"I insist Kakashi. Please just let me buy you the book."

"No Sakura. How about you do something else for me instead." He grinned and his eye sparkled with delight.

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly, afraid of his answer.

"You and me go out sometime on a date."

Her mouth dropped open. "Bu-u-t," She took a deep breath, "the rules."

"Fuck the rules Sakura. Come on, let's just go out and have a good time." He extended his hand to her and she took a step back.

"Kakashi…I…we…no." She looked into his eye and saw the confusion. "Kakashi, you know we can't. What will people say?"

"I don't care what they say, and I didn't think you did either," she blushed, "You know you want to do this, so just please agree."

She raised her voice, "What happened to the age difference, and how it was taboo that you were telling me about Kakashi. I'm tired of this shit. I'm confused Kakashi! I need to sort this out."

His voice was suddenly filled with anger, "What's so hard to understand? It's quite simple, I like you and you like me. So why don't you really tell me why you don't want to go out with me?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she turned her head away from him. "Yesterday was the worst day of my life…and it was the best. I lost two people Kakashi. TWO! Why can't you understand that?!"

His anger grew and he erupted. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him with a tightening grip. "You think I don't understand? How do you think I got this sharingan, you thik the owner just gave it up freely? I lost everyone who was close to me. I lost my father when I was but a small boy and I lost many of my best friends. You think you're the only one who's going through hard times now? At least I don't let the past affect my life for the worst! Damn you Sakura!" His grip tightened and she let out a gasp of pain. He was hurting her so badly. He let her go and stormed out of her house, this time actually using the front door.

She was left, staring at the door with tears rolling down her cheeks. She fell to the floor in a heap and cried out all her misery and suffering. _Oh Kakashi, why did I have to say no. I need you here. Please come back, please. I'm so sorry. I need to have you by my side. Whenever I'm next to you, I feel safe. I've never felt this way before. Oh Kakashi, why must I be so stupid? Just walk back into my house…back into my life. I'm broken and you're the one with the glue gun. Please come back. _Tears still fell from her eyes after she fell asleep from exhaustion. All she dreamt about was getting mad at Kakashi and having a fight with him. Even in her dreams, she needed him. He was part of her now and forever onwards.

**

* * *

Me: (Watching Stranger Than Fiction with Kakashi) Wow, who knew that this could be so much fun! **

**Kakashi: (Smiling) I did…after all, I'm your date.**

**Me: (Grins) This movie is sooo funny!**

**Kakashi: (Laughing) Yea, we seriously should bring everyone else to see the movie with us next time!**

**Me: (Stares at him in amazement) Next time?**

**Kakashi: (Smiles) Yea, you don't think that this is the last time we're going to hang out do you?**

**Me: (Blushes) Well no…but…**

**Kakashi: (Puts his hand on mine) Just relax and enjoy the movie then.**

**Me: (Laughing) Well it's hard not to, I love this movie! I still can't believe to almost dragged me to Saw 3!!! **

**Kakashi: (Confused) What's wrong with that?**

**Me: (Smiling) Nothing…just that I would only last a few minutes before running out of the theatre screaming.**

**Kakashi: (Laughing) Really? I love scary movies!**

**Me: (Shakes head) I can only watch them if I'm not alone and the volume is turned down so that I can block it out if I cover my ears.**

**Kakashi: (Thinking) Hmm…why don't we watch that afterwards?**

**Me: (Yells so loudly that people around us tell us to shut up…until they see Kakashi) NO WAY!!! HAVE YOU LOST IT!!!**

**Kakashi: (says sarcastically) Why don't you yell louder, I'm sure that people halfway around the world haven't heard you yet. **

**Me: (Sticks tongue out at Kakashi) Maybe I will, and then I'll tell people that you told me to.**

**Kakashi: (Laughing) No one will believe you!**

**Me: (Shrugs) You want to find out?**

**Kakashi: Why don't we just watch the movie?**

**Me: Stay tuned for the next chapter!!!**


	9. The Forgotten

**Well I rote me whole chapter out but then my little sister pressed the "undo" button and then typed in her name…so I couldn't do redo and get my story back :'( …so I had to write it all over again. Hope you enjoy. Rate and review.**

**Chapter 9**

**The Forgotten**

* * *

Her eyes opened gradually. She felt so tired and weak. She sat up slowly and shuddered slightly. The cold tiles felt strange against her soft skin and she had a huge headache. She groaned softly and rubbed her large forehead, wanting the pain to go away. Her eyes were swollen and she felt so cold. "Kakashi," she whispered. She looked at the closed door and felt more tears slip down her cheeks. She just wanted to lie there and wait for _him_ to enter her house. She wanted to stay there until he came back and accepted her apology and forgive her for being an idiot. Sakura wanted to just die there until she saw his face and heard his voice again. 

He just sat there, taking one shot after another of the foul tasting alcohol. He needed to numb the pain so badly. _Damn it_, he thought. What the hell was he thinking? He had just stormed out of her house and left her alone. He had heard her cry after he slammed the door shut. He needed to forget about everything and all of his mistakes. He kept drinking until all he could do was feel dizzy. He tried to get up, but ended up sliding off his chair and onto the floor of the crowded club. "Oh Sakura," he sighed. The alcohol seemed to be failing him and he could still she the pain on her face when he had grabbed her wrist. She was right; he was just like Sasuke. He got up, slowly, and looked miserably at his, seemingly weak, drink. He just wanted the pain to go away.

She didn't know how long she lay there. Sakura just waited for someone to save her from her misery. She didn't feel hungry or thirsty, all she felt was the over whelming darkness and tiredness that she had kept experiencing. She knew she wasn't going to feel better by lying there, but she felt to weak and depressed to get up. It was already night and she hadn't eaten since that breakfast Kakashi made; which was still on the table. _Oh Kakashi, why is it that even the thought of your name makes me feel this way. You were so sweet Kakashi. You were the best sensei anyone could have had. I have hardly ever seen you get mad, but this was the second time in twenty-four hours that it was my words that hurt you. Why did I have to open my big mouth? I'm scared Kakashi. I feel so alone and lost. My parents are dead, and so is Sasuke. I want to talk to someone but I don't know how. If I tell Naruto, he will so angry with me for running away from Sauske instead of calling for help. You were the only one who fully understood me Kakashi. Remember during the chunnin finals how you saved me from those ninja traitors who were trying to kill me. You are the only one who I can talk to Kakashi, and now I lost you too._ She then lay her head on the tiles and fell asleep crying.

"Oh Kakashi." He spun around and saw a pretty young girl moving closer to him, a sly smile on her face. _Those eyes,_ he thought. _I've seen them somewhere…ah yes they are exactly like Sakura's except these are an icy blue. How pretty. They seem like jewels, but not as pretty as Sakura-chan's._ He shook his head, clearing all his thoughts of the girl. The girl in front of him was quite appealing. She wore a black mini skirt and a black see-through top that showed her cleavage. She had a slim figure and long, silky purple hair that went down to her waist. She moved closer to him and rested her hand on his, which was rested on the counter of the bar. "Come on Kakashi, let's dance. You know you want to." Her voice was so soft and sexy. He was to drunk to object and let her pull him onto the dance floor.

He put his hands on her slim waist and felt her grinding against him. Her body was moving, tempting him to do so much. The music was fast, but she was faster. He moved faster to keep up with her and soon their bodies were glistening with sweat. He felt her move closer, closing the distance that was separating them. Her soft lips touched his needingly and he felt himself pushing her body towards him even further, wanting more. He was feeling need and want. For some reason her kisses weren't enough. He felt her slip her tongue into his mouth and slide across his. He bit down hear on her bottom lip and tasted her coppery blood. She moaned with pleasure and felt her hands slip under his shirt and feel his body rubbing her soft, sweaty palms across his warm chest. He felt his fingers creep up from her waist and on her flat stomach under her loose top.

_Oh god_, he thought. _This feels so good, almost as good as Sakura's touch_. It was as if he had just woken up from a dream. He looked at the woman kissing him, and all his desire vanished and was replaced by disgust with himself and shame. He quickly pushed her away and moved away as fast as he could. "Shit." He said as he pushed through the crowd, trying to pretend this never happened. How could he have suddenly forgotten about Sakura? He loved her, and here he was dancing with some woman he had never seen before! Maybe that drink was strong. As he reached the door of the club he turned around and saw the girl he was dancing with was blowing up with fury and looked pretty upset. _Nice going Kakashi._

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. You're here too?" Naruto was standing in front of the exit with Hinata, Rock Lee, and Ten Ten. Naruto was wearing a black shirt and some black pants with black shoes. His hair was still messy, but it looked quite better with it a little bit flatter and Kakashi knew that Naruto had gelled his hair to make it that way. His arm was around Hinata's waist, who was dressed in a knee length skirt and baby blue t-shirt with her hair pinned back with small pins. Obviously, they had been together since the night of Sasuke's death, and the proof of that was the fading bite marks on Hinata's neck that was almost hidden by her hair.

"Hi Kakashi." Ten Ten smiled at him with her brown hair in its usual buns. She was wearing a lime green tank top and tight jeans. She was with Rock Lee who still had really bushy eyebrows and mushroom cut. He was wearing a red long sleeved shirt and jeans. His arm was around Ten Ten's and his eyes were sparkling with delight at seeing his old sensei's adversary again. Kakashi smiled to, thinking about how Maito Gai looked like that when he was Lee's age. Such good times he had with his "rival."

"I'm going now Naruto. I guess I'll see you around. Just don't do anything you'll regret in the morning." His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Hinata blush and stare at the ground. He grinned and turned around to see the woman approaching the group. "Shit! Well I got to go. Bye!" He ran off not caring where he was going. That girl had such an angry look and it seemed like she was capable of killing.

When he was positive she wasn't following him he slowed down and looked around. He realized that he was on Sakura's house. He scratched his head, wondering how he got there. He had been running in the opposite direction. He decided to drop by Sakura's house since he was there. Would she be mad? Would she slam the door in his face? He paused at the door and saw that the window in her dining room was still open should he go through that? He knew that he shouldn't; after all, the last time he did something like that he ended up walking in on her when she was in the shower. He made up his mind and turned the knob to the door. Surprised to seeing it unlocked, he swung the door open (he had never heard of knocking…). "Sakura," he whispered softly looking for her and then saw her lying lifelessly on the ground. "Sakura!"

"_Sakura!" He was so close by. She ran towards his voice but couldn't see him past the darkness that surrounded her. She heard him call her name again, this time he was closer. She reached out trying to just feel him but all she felt was the coldness that consumed her. "Sakura please hold on. Come on Sakura, I'm sorry for everything Sakura. Please hold on!!! She felt warm raindrops fall on her face and she was covered with warmth and felt something wrap around her. The voice started to become distant and the warmth started to fade. _

"_No!" She cried, running towards the fading voice. "KAKASHI!!! Don't leave me!!" She screamed trying to follow him. She cried and kept running, feeling the fatigue take its toll on her. She was slowing up and the voice wasn't letting her catch up. She tried to muster up some chakura but she couldn't. She screamed, trying to hurl herself at the distant voice and warmth, but she ended up falling. "No!" she was going to lose him forever, and she wasn't ready to let that happen. "Kakashi, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She tried to get up but it seemed impossible. She felt so tired…maybe if she just slept for a bit… _

"_Sakura-chan!" It was his voice again. She rose slowly but knew she wouldn't have the energy to chase after it. "Sakura please don't leave me here alone. I love you Sakura. I LOVE YOU!!!" She suddenly felt power surge through her body. Kakashi loved her! She ran towards him and finally saw the light shining through the darkness. She ran towards it. _

"Sakura." He whispered. The medic nin had said she was in serious condition and in a coma. Apparently, she had suffered from something calling "Chakura Overload." When the user was over stressed and in the state Sakura was in, the chakura began to flow more heavily with her emotion and needed an exit. Since there was no escape for it, it built up in her system and it was too much for her body to handle. They had said that this was the severest case they had ever seen and Sakura was the first person they had ever seen go in a coma because of the overload, proving that she indeed was under much stress to cause such damage.

Kakashi looked at her lying peacefully. What the hell had he done? Now she was in a coma and could possibly die. He swept a few strands of hair from her face and held her hand in his. She looked so peaceful and sweet. Many people had stopped by and they thought that the stress was from Sasuke's death and Ino's anger towards her. Already Sakura's bedside table was covered with boxes of chocolate and coupons for a free meal of ramen, courtesy of the biggest knuckle-headed ninja, Naruto. Kakashi stared at her, wishing that he could just redo this all over again. He was worried about her. The doctors said that she might be able to hear people so he consistently talked to her, telling how much he needed her and wanted her to be alive, how everyone had missed her…and how much he loved her.

Oh Sakura, why can't I get you out of my head? Even when I'm drunk, you pull me to my senses. Why is it that you cannot be forgotten? Is it just because I love you or do others feel this way about you to? I'm not going to leave you Sakura. I will stay as long as you want me to. He closed his eyes for a second to blink back the tears and didn't see her eye open for a second. When he opened his eyes, she was already lost in her own world again.

**

* * *

Me: (Comes out of movie theatre with Kakashi) So what do you want to do now? **

**Kakashi: (Shrugs) Go buy ice-cream?**

**Me: (Smiles) Yea!**

**Kakashi: (Grins) So you're paying right?**

**Me: (Looks surprised) What! You're the one paying. (Smiles evilly) You know, I think Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino will want ice cream too.**

**Kakashi: (Smiles) To bad. I'm only taking _you_ on a date, not the world.**

**Me: Stay tuned for the next chapter!!!**


	10. The Dreamer

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been really busy with my exams and trying to figure out where I should go with the story. Enjoy! Rate and review!!!!**

Chapter 10

**The Dreamer**

_

* * *

She felt the music slowly drift through the surrounding shadows and she moved along with them. She raised her head as the sweet sound twisted around the hazy fog and she was lifted by its slow, steady beat. She saw him there, standing in front of her, just out of reach. He held out his firm hand and his eyes were fixed on hers. He smirked slightly and she felt herself mesmerized by his attitude. She moved closer and realized that he wasn't going away. He was so close; just a few inches separated them. She reached out and touched his face with her fingertips. His skin felt so cold against hers. He took her hand and held it in his, his eyes still staring into hers with an unreadable expression. Something was unsaid between them and to her it seemed as if he was trying to tell her something. His face became blank, but his eyes were full of loneliness and sorrow. _

_Sakura couldn't stand it anymore and pulled him close. His arms went around her waist as if they fight there and her arms fit perfectly around his neck. Tears were slipping down his cheeks and they fell on her face. He was full of pain and all she wanted to do was hold him and comfort him. He needed her in a way that no one had and she just wanted to hold him forever. Something about it seemed wrong, but she didn't care. She knew there was something she was supposed to remember, but her mind was blank. He lowered his head slightly as Sakura looked up at him and she had a rush of feelings rush through her. She wanted to kiss him, but he was already pulling away. "Wait," she called, trying to catch him as he drifted away from her. He seemed so familiar, but she just couldn't remember. It was like that sometimes, there were even moments when she would forget who she was. _

_He moved further away and she could still see the tears falling from his eyes. She wanted him to smile, to see him laugh once more. Once more? She didn't even know his name…but somehow she knew that she had seen him, she had known him, and maybe even loved him. He was sliding into the shadows now, and despite her cries, he kept moving away. Finally, she could only see his face. "Sakura, I'm sorry." He finally said in a low whisper, and then he vanished altogether. Memories suddenly filled her head. She saw flashbacks of her and this boy. She had chased after him, cried for him…she had loved him. Suddenly tears began to fall from her own eyes. It was Sasuke…the boy who had hurt her. She looked up in the spot he was seconds before and fell onto her knees wanting to forget everything. Did she still love him?_

The beeping from the machines increased drastically and doctors ran into the room quickly. Sakura was twitching madly and her body was shaking. "Sakura!" He yelled, his voice lost in the sea of doctors trying to end her madness. Kakashi knew she was having a seizure, he had learned enough from his training when he was little to know how much damage they could cause a person. Now this person was Sakura… He took a deep breath, trying to calm down, as the doctors rushed around trying to get her back to normal. She didn't seem to be responding and tears were falling from her eyes. _Is she really crying?_ Kakashi wondered. He knew that he had to let the doctors do his job, but he still pushed through the sea of medic nin to stand at Sakura's side. "Sakura, calm down. Please Sakura, you're scaring me. It's going to be ok, don't worry, I'm here." He brushed a few strands of her messy hair of her face and saw her body relax.

The doctors stared at amazement. At the sound of his voice, this young girl's seizure had just ended. Was it a coincidence or was she actually aware of him standing beside her? He obviously knew her very well to have stayed the night, but was their relationship extending past friendship or did his voice just have a calming affect on her because it was something her brain recognized. One of the medic nin looked at the girl to Kakashi too the girl several times, trying to figure out the connection. Kakashi didn't say anything, but merely stood at the side of Sakura's bed and held her hand in his.

After the doctors left, he was left alone with his old student. She seemed so peaceful, so serene. Her lips were partly open and the hand he wasn't holding was resting gently on her slowly rising chest. _The first time I saw you Sakura I could tell that you were special. Your eyes were so beautiful and your hair so interesting. You proved to be quite the student with your chakura control. Everyone used to tease you about your big forehead, but that what makes you so unique. You were so bright and so talented; it was just that no one seemed to realize it. I really liked you Sakura, but you were too blind and busy chasing Sasuke to realize it. Everyone thought of you as second rate, but you were quite the fighter. You may have felt weak, but for a girl with no special abilities, you were amazing. I wish that I wasn't such an idiot Sakura-chan. I realized how I could have lost you both yesterday and just now. Now I'm afraid to leave you, thinking that you might get hurt. You'll probably kill me for thinking of you as weak Sakura, but I want to protect you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. _Kakashi pulled a chair towards the bed and sat down beside her. One of his hands was holding hers and the other was holding an Icha Icha Paradise book. He may have been reading, but his mind was so busy thinking about Sakura that he didn't realize that he was reading the same sentence over, and over, and over, and over, and over again.

The radio in the room suddenly went on and Every Time We Touch by Cascada started to play.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last, need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times we've been through them all,  
you make me rise when I fall._

_Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last, need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go. Want you in my life._

_Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last, need you by my side._

Kakashi smiled, it was strange how an entire song could sum up all his feelings, sort of a little eerie too, how that radio just suddenly turned on and started playing that song he needed to hear, but he wasn't one to question fate. He looked down at the sleeping Sakura and saw a smile appear on her face, but only for a second before it became blank again. He felt so strange around Sakura; it was a feeling that he never felt before. He loved her, but he felt it was more than that. He felt ready to risk it all for her, even if that meant failing a mission or sacrificing everyone he was on a mission with. He needed her in his arms.

He wished that she could wake up; he just wanted to make it up to her. He would take her out to eat, and maybe they would even check out the new weaponry store that had opened up. He knew that Sakura would love to get something new, like maybe a sword or axe, not that ninja really used them. That could be his present to her! He would buy whatever she wanted! His smile faded when he heard a knock at the door. He spun around only to find Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, and Shikamaru. All of them looked worried and concerned about Sakura, except for Neji, who looked like he had been forced to come.

"How is she?" Hinata asked, her eyes averted from Kakashi's, obviously remembering yesterdays run in.

"She is doing fine, no need to worry. But she did have a while ago today, but she's ok now." Kakashi tried to make her seem all right, but he was as worried as they were.

"A SEIZURE!!?? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL US!!??" Naruto was plenty mad at Kakashi and was furious that his old sensei had not called them when his best friend was in such a state.

"Naruto, he probably didn't have time to call you. After all, he was too busy taking care of Sakura." Ten Ten gave Kakashi a small smile and tried to calm down the hyperactive ninja along with the help of Hinata.

"Ten Ten is right, as usual." Rock Lee smiled broadly at her, showing off his gleaming teeth. Her smile increased and she looked at Rock Lee.

"Well, I tried to get Ino to come, but you know how she is. She's really mad about Sasuke, you know. I don't think that she will ever get over him." Shikamaru leaned against the wall and gave everyone an apologetic smile. No one blamed him; after all, Ino had been really emotional ever since she heard the news about Sasuke.

Everyone was affected by his death, especially Naruto, who really cared about him. The two had been fighting a lot, but they had had their good moments too, ad whoever knew them well enough could see that deep down they actually cared about each other deeply. Naruto pretended to be fine, but deep inside everyone knew he was hurting. The only person who really knew what he was going through was Hinata, who he trusted with all his heart. It may seem that he hadn't changed, but there were times where everyone could see that he had indeed matured and grown ever since he heard the tragic news.

Kakashi looked out the large window above Sakura's bed. So much had changed already, just by one nights events. He wondered to himself, _will things ever be the same again?_

**

* * *

Me: (coming home from my date with Kakashi) Wow that was amazing! **

**Kakashi: (Smiles) Yea. So, you want to get together some time?**

**Me: (Grins) Sure!**

**Kakashi: Great because I know this really good restaurant nearby and it has the best take out ever!**

**Me: Sounds good. So when should we go?**

**Kakashi: (thinking) Does tomorrow sound good to you?**

**Me: (Frowns) I might be busy. What about Friday?**

**Kakashi: (Smiles) Alright! I'll pick you up at 8.**

**Me: Ok.**

**Kakashi: (turns to walk away) Bye!**

**Me: (Frowns) Wait!!! You still have to show me your face!!!**

**Kakashi: (Keeps walking away) What did you say? I can't hear you. See you Friday!**

**Me: (Mad) KAKASHI!!!**

**Kakashi: (Grins) Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	11. Sweet Innocence

**You like this chapter! Sorry if I don't update soon….so much going on in my life right now. I'm surprised I was even able to finish my homework today and get time to update. Enjoy! Rate and review!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**Sweet Innocence**

* * *

"So will she really be ok?" he looked up and saw the young man standing above him. His hair was as yellow as the sun's rays, and as pure as gold. His deep blue eyes were full of worry and it looked like he hadn't had enough sleep. "Kakashi, tell me the truth. I can handle it." Naruto had indeed grown. He was still hyperactive, but he was quite mature during the times when people needed him to be serious, and this was one of those times. He was taller, stronger, and was one of the most chased after bachelors by the young women of The Village Hidden In The Leaves. Even though he was sealed with the nine-tailed fox and was destined to be an outsider, Naruto had gotten pretty popular with many of the villagers. To them, Naruto was the hero and was probably going to be the next hokage, so why not make friends with him while they still could? 

Kakashi stared at him and whispered, making sure no one else could hear him, "Naruto, I know that you can handle it, but the truth is that I don't know weather Sakura will be alright myself. The doctors seemed pretty worried and she hasn't showed any sighs of awaking from her coma. Please don't tell the others, I don't want them to worry too." Naruto nodded solemnly and looked over at his friend who was lying there as if she was just fast asleep.

Naruto wanted to shake her, just to wake her from the place her mind was held. He just wanted to hear her voice and listen to her yell at him…just like old times. _Sakura, you _were always going after that idiot Sasuke, trying to make him like you. You never really cared about how much I liked you, did you. However, you were always there, even if it was just as a concerned teammate. You were one of the people who were precious to me Sakura. No one can take your place, ever. Everyone is worried, especially Kakashi-sensei. I guess it's because he already lost Sasuke and now he might lose you too. Please don't leave me here; I need you pushing me to do better now that Sasuke is gone. Who am I going to talk to, and who is going to hit me and call me "dobe" if you leave? We all need you Sakura; you are forever our friend. You can't die Sakura, you can't!!! Naruto held back his tears and kissed her on her forehead slightly. "Get better soon, Sakura-chan."

Hinata stepped forward and placed her hand on Naruto's arm comfortingly. "Naruto," she whispered softly. "I know that Sakura is in a really bad state, I know enough about medical care to know that she's doing bad. Naruto, I know you really care about her; you two were so close. You're hurting Naruto-kun, everyone can see that. Just remember that you're not alone. I'm here, and so is everyone else. You won't get through this alone, we'll be here for you." Over the years Hinata had begin to talk more and become more outgoing, but she was still easily embarrassed and still felt the same way about Naruto. She was a lot stronger, but still not as strong as Neji; he was still the best from her clan.

"Sakura will be ok, Kakashi said so, remember? I'm sure that she will wake up soon, and when she does I want her to see this." Lee walked towards the bedside table and placed a daffodil in a vase for her. It was in return for the daffodil she had given him when he was in the hospital after his fight with Gaara. He had loved Sakura from the moment he had heard about her and was constantly shot down by her. She was still caring though, and they became friends after he tried to rescue her from the Sound Village ninja in The Forest of Death. He truly believed that she would be ok, she couldn't die after having chakura overload, she just couldn't. She had been through so much and she would not die for something this minor. He would have thought of her dying in a battle for her team, not in a hospital while she was in a coma.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Yea, it will all be ok Lee. Sakura will be fine soon." He looked down at Sakura and just hoped that she would be ok. No one was talking until Neji pointed out that they had a practice scheduled in 10 minutes on one of the training grounds. Of course, no one wanted to leave Sakura, but Kakashi persuaded them to go and have a good workout. "Don't worry. I'll call you if anything happens. She's in good hands."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. Leaving an unconscious Sakura with Konohagakure's biggest pervert."

"What was that you said Naruto? I couldn't hear with your mumbling."

"Oh it was nothing Kakashi-sensei. Got to go, Bye!" Naruto ran off quickly, hoping that Kakashi really didn't hear what he had just said.

Kakashi chuckled as Naruto raced out of the room. Even though Naruto was a lot stronger, he still knew that Kakashi was a pretty tough opponent and had a lot more experience than him.

As they left, Kakashi walked up to the radio and started tuning it until it started to play a really good song, it sounded really nice. He placed the radio on the bedside table beside Lee's vase and let the lyrics sink in.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While youre far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And Im wondering what youre dreaming  
Wondering if its me youre seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

_Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing_

_I dont want to miss one smile  
I dont want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

_Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing_

_Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
I dont want to miss a thing_

"And that was I Don't Want To Miss a Thing by Aerosmith who will be stopping in…"

Kakashi turned of the radio and turned towards the sleeping girl. "Sakura-chan, just like that song says, I don't want to miss a thing. I want to be the one lying beside you when you wake up everyday, I want to be the last thing you see when you sleep, and I want to be the only one you ever need. I won't hurt you ever, I promise. Just make it Sakura so that I can show you how much I love you. I can't lose you."

_Sakura heard his voice through the swirling mist and she smiled slightly. Kakashi loved her. He actually loved her! She felt such happiness and contempt run through her body. She didn't need anyone; he was the only one. Through this darkness, it was his voice that came through to her and kept her hanging on. She needed him as much as he loved her and she knew that no matter what, she would always need him. He had protected her when she was venerable and trained her when she felt weak. He really was her angel. "Oh Kakashi," she sighed as she lay down on the soft ground of what seemed like clouds, "If only you were here. Then I would show you how much you mean to me." She was tired and she felt weak. Apart of her wanted to go to sleep, but she knew that if she did she might die. Is that why patients in comas die? They fall asleep? Is this all real or am I dreaming? I can hear Kakashi talking, but is it really him or a fantasy? Will I wake up and find myself at home in bed, in a world where Sasuke is alive?_

_She didn't want that. For once in her life, Sakura was happy without Sasuke and she had found someone who actually cared about her. She didn't want to lose him, especially not this way. Kakashi made her feel loved, something that Sasuke barely did. For once, she didn't have to beg or plead for attention; it was already handed to her on a silver platter. He was so sweet and kind, and he stuck beside her. She knew that if it weren't for Kakashi she would be dead, or with Sasuke and having a miserable life after being taken by force. She wanted to have him by her side forever and to just hold on to him. Guys like Kakashi were hard to find, and she wasn't planning on letting him go, at least not without a fight._

Kakashi watched her gently drift off in her own little world. He wondered what she was thinking. _Well she probably isn't thinking about me_, he thought. How he wished she was though. If only he knew...

**

* * *

Me: (Mad) Kakashi is a dobe! He is such an idiot! I hate him! **

**Sakura: Try having him as your sensei.**

**Me: (Smiles) I pity you.**

**Naruto: (Laughing) Yea! He's always so late. We keep buying him alarm clocks as gifts but for some reason they always break. I bet he breaks them so he doesn't have to wake up! He's and idiot all right!**

**Kakashi: (Reading his perverted book) You realize that I'm standing right here don't you? I can hear everything you guys are saying about me.**

**Me: (Grins) That's the point! (Gets mad) You never showed me your face!!!**

**Sakura: (Backs me up) Yea! You should show your face to all of us!**

**Naruto: (Mouth stuffed with ramen) Mhhmm mmuumm.**

**Me: I agree with whatever Naruto said. (Whispers to Naruto) What did you say?**

**Naruto: (Swallows ramen) I told him that I agree with Sakura-chan!**

**Kakashi: (Smiles) I'll only show the person I have a date with on Friday night, and I'll only show them after the date is finished.**

**Me: (Grins) You better!!!**

**Sakura: (Moth open) You have another date?!**

**Me: Yea! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!!**


	12. A New Day, A New Mission

**Sorry for the long wait…wasn't feeling too good, I had a really bad fever. Hope you like this chapter, sorry that it's so short. Enjoy. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

**A New Day, A New Mission**

* * *

He rested against the hard chair. Where was he? Opening his miss-matched eyes, all the events of yesterday flashed in his mind. He was in a damn hospital because it was his fault that Sakura-chan was in a coma. How the hell could he have fallen asleep? He looked over at her and saw that she was still in her own world. _I wonder if she realizes what's going on. I wonder if she even realizes that I'm here._ Reaching his hand out his fingers grazed across her soft lips, wanting her to just wake up and slap him for being such a pervert…but it never happened. Her eyes remained closed her breathing stayed steady. "Oh Sakura, wake up soon." There was a sharp knock on the door and Kakashi turned his head around.

A young nurse stood in the doorway with a tray of food in her hands. "Umm…well…you see…I thought that…umm…you might be hungry…so…uh...I brought you some breakfast." The nurse's face was bright red and her dark purple eyes were filled with embarrassment. Kakashi nodded, used to this reaction from woman. He turned towards his ex student once more and rested his hand on hers. "You know, no one knows when she will wake up. They are trying to stabilize her and get rid of the access chakura; but it could be weeks before she wakes up. Why don't you go home and get some rest?" He shook his head as she brought in the try and rested it on Sakura's table.

"I worry about her. Yesterday she had a seizure…I don't want to leave her." It was the nurse's time to nod.

"You need you're rest."

He cut her off, "and Sakura needs company. Don't you have patients to tend to?" The nurse bowed and ran off to see to the other patients. Kakashi sighed. He knew it could take quite a while for her to wake up, but he didn't care. He wanted to be there when she woke up to show her that he was serious about his feelings towards her. He was afraid that the moment he left the room she would wake up and find herself alone. "Sakura, I'm here for you. Don't worry; I won't leave you. I'll stay with you no matter what." His callused hand rapped around her delicate ones and he squeezed them, comfortingly, unaware of whom was lurking outside the window.

"That's it Kakashi. We'll see who has the last say in this. It seems that she's really precious to you; maybe she has even stolen your heart. What would you do if say she disappeared? I wonder if you would fall apart. Looks like I can finally put my plans into the action." The mysterious figure leapt away, from rooftop to rooftop, smirking slightly now that he/she had figured out the copy-nin's weakness. "I will finally win Kakashi…and you won't be able to stop me."

He was sure that he heard the movement of cloth outside, but when he had looked, Kakashi saw no one. Shrugging, he turned his attention back to the sleeping girl. "Wake up soon Sakura-chan. I miss you so much that I'm actually starting to hear things."

_He missed her. Sakura wanted to leap for joy, but she felt so weak. How close she was to him…but still how far they were. She had heard him talk to someone, it sounded like he was talking to a nurse, and was amazed at how he told Sakura that he wouldn't leave her. "Oh Kakashi, I really miss you too."_

The scent of strawberries and medicine hung in the air. Kakashi sighed. He hated hospitals, probably because he had spent most of his life in them, but here he was willingly, for once not the patient. He was tired since he barely got any sleep last night, but he wanted to be awake to she her wake up from he coma. He wished that he had brought his Icha Icha Paradise book, but sadly, Naruto had taken it to torture his old sensei, and the only copy he had not finished yet was lying in the clearing where he had fought with Sasuke.

His mind began to wander to his dead pupil. _Sasuke, you really were a fool. You hurt the only person who truly loved you, and tore her to pieces. She was the one person who helped you and wanted to give up her life for you, but you betrayed her and ended up causing her more pain than anyone had ever inflicted on her. Life won't ever be back to normal, will it? Your death has changed everything already. Ino is mad at both Sakura and me and Naruto is now the best ninja, without a doubt. I just wish things didn't turn out the way they did. If only things that night could have gone differently. If only you didn't almost rape her, but then again, I wouldn't have kissed Sakura or spent the night in her bed. Life is really complicated isn't it? _

He moved his chair closer to the hospital bed, until it could go no further. Then he carefully rested his head on her pillow and watched her steady breathing. Her lips were slightly open and he could see her small, pink tongue. Her eyes were closed and he found himself kissing her eyelids. For some reason, everything seemed perfect in this moment. It was as if this was the way life was supposed to be. He wanted…no…needed her close to him and he let her soft breathes lull him to sleep.

"Ow." Kakashi felt a sharp poke in his ribs.

"It's about time you woke up." A soft feminine voice spoke to him, giggling.

He shot up suddenly, "Sakura?" She was still drifting off in her own little world, but a woman was standing next to him. "Who are you?" he asked, confused.

"I'm a messenger from the Fifth Hokage. She said that she needs to see you immediately, and that it was very urgent." The woman was rather stunning. She had long brown hair up to her shoulders and sparkling blue eyes. She wore a tight red t-shirt and long, firm blue pants with a sword and holster attached.

Kakashi's eyes traveled to his sleeping ex-student. 'I'm afraid I can't do that."

The woman's eyes narrowed suddenly, and turned cold. "She won't be to happy, you know that right? This is a significant matter and is way more important than some young girl who happens to be in a coma."

She had gone way to far with this comment. Kakashi rose slowly, his eye closed. He turned around to face her and opened his anger filled eye. She took a step back and her hand wrapped securely around the sword's hilt, preparing for his rage. Instead, he just simply said, "She is not just some young girl, she is my student and my friend. I can't take this mission because I have promised to watch over her and not leave her side. If you can't understand that I suggest you complain to the Hokage."

The woman nodded and said, "Kakashi, just don't cross the line between friend and more than that. You know that it's improper." Before he could reply, she vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I already crossed that line long ago. If only you knew." He whispered softly to himself. This relationship with Sakura had indeed gone past friendship, especially with that night he had lain by her side. He just couldn't stop his feelings towards her. It was as if she was a drug, and he was already addicted.

A poof of clouds appeared and Tsunade emerged with the woman who had rudely awakened Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I heard that you have refused the mission before you even heard about it."

"Sakura is in serious condition."

"If you leave her for a few days it won't make her state any worse or better. You can't stop accepting missions just because someone close to you is like this, Hatake."

He knew it was hopeless from the seriousness tone her voice had taken. This missions had to have been important for her to be this way. He wanted to stay with Sakura, but he knew that this battle with the Fifth Hokage could not be won. He nodded and walked towards Sakura. He bent over and his lips brushed against her forehead. "I'll be back soon, please be ok while I'm gone." He followed Tsunade and the woman out of the room and turned back once more to see if Sakura was ok.

_He was leaving her. He promised he would stay! Where was he going? Why wasn't he taking her along? She ran towards the warmth that was fast fleeing. She needed him to be there for her. "KAKASHI!!!" Her voice was lost in the dense fog that engulfed her. She felt the tears slip down her face. She felt all her strength fade and was having trouble breathing. "Ka-ka-shi…" she gasped, trying to get oxygen to her lungs. No…she couldn't die like this. She needed to kiss him at least and see his face just once. She felt her life slipping away from her. She fell to the floor and clawed at her throat in a futile attempt to stop herself from choking. She had to get through this…for Kakashi. He loved her and she couldn't leave him…she just couldn't. Her eyes slowly closed and she felt the life leave her small, tired body. "Kakashi…" she whispered for the last time. _

They were all in Tsunade's office when suddenly a medic nin appeared in the doorway, seemingly out of breathe. "Mam, it's about Sakura Haruno, it seems that she is dying."

Kakashi stared in disbelief and disappeared before any of them could blink. _Sakura_. The mission could wait. He just hoped that he wasn't to late. Why the hell hadn't he stayed with her instead of leaving her alone? "Hold on Sakura. Hold on!!!" _Don't leave me now...like this. Just one more kiss...one more moment...I need you so much more than you could ever know. Please hold on just a little bit longer cherry blossom. I want to show you what real love is. _

**

* * *

Me: Ok, well me and Kakashi are at the amusement park!!!**

**Kakashi: (Smiles) Where do you want to go first?**

**Me: (Grins) Well I heard the water slides are pretty cool.**

**Kakashi: (In disbelief) IT'S LIKE THE MIDDLE OF WINTER!!!**

**Me: (Smiles sweetly) So? You owe me for not showing me your face! You have to promise to go on any rides that I pick.**

**Kakashi: (Sighs) Fine, I promise. (We walk towards the water slide) Well at least this sort of looks like fun.**

**Me: (Laughs) Kakashi I think you're forgetting something.**

**Kakashi: (Confused) What?**

**Me: (Points to the rules of the water slide written on a huge board) It says no weapons, food, or masks are allowed. (Laughs) Looks like you'll have to show your face to everyone!**

**Kakashi: (Crosses his arms over his chest) Or I just won't go on the slide.**

**Me: (Pulls out tape recorder from my pocket) Let's listen to this.**

_**You owe me for not showing me your face! You have to promise to go on any rides that I pick.**_

_**(Sigh) Fine, I promise.**_

**Kakashi: (Mouth drops open under his mask) You recorded that?**

**Me: (Smiles) Well I knew that you might try to back out.**

**Kakashi: (Grabs my hand) Come on!**

**Me: (Surprised) Where are we going?**

**Kakashi: (Pulls me behind him) You'll see.**

**Me: (Confused and nervous as i follow Kakashi to wherever we're headed) Uh…well stay tuned for the next chapter…I guess. (Turns towards Kakashi) Where are we going!?**


	13. Goodnight

**Sorry this took so long…I know that I ended the last chapter with a huge cliffhanger, but I have classes every Wednesday night until like 10pm. Sorry it's so short and rushed...but its 12am and i'm soo tired. Enjoy! Review and rate!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

**Goodnight**

* * *

Silently the leaves rustled under the full moon that lit the black sky and dark future that lay ahead of Kakashi. He had left her alone and now she was dying! It was his entire fault. He had let the Hokage persuade him into going on a mission when he knew all along that he should have stayed with Sakura. _Damn it! _Why was he always so stupid to go against his instincts? He should have stayed with her and faced the punishment later! The hospital loomed ahead and Kakashi ran faster and faster to reach his ex student. _Sakura, please hold on. Just hold on Sakura!_

_She was losing it. Everything was spinning around her. The darkness seemed to be eating away at her. "Kakashi…" she whispered._

He ran past everyone trying desperately to reach her room. "SAKURA!" he called loudly, wanting her to hear him. "I'M HERE SAKURA, I'M HERE!" He raced into her room to see her lying there, so pale and fragile. He walked swiftly towards the bed before the doctors pulled him back.

"No, it's to late. We can't save her."

Kakashi pushed them aside with all the strength he could muster. "Sakura, hang on!" He stood beside her and held her hands in his, flinching slightly at the coldness of her skin. He couldn't take it any longer; tears began to fall down his cheeks, for the first time in so many years. "It's the first time I've cried in so long, Sakura-chan, and it's all because of you. Don't leave me, not now, not ever. I need you Sakura, I really need you." The doctors and nurses left the room, giving him a bit of time alone with the girl he obviously cared a lot for. As he heard the door close, Kakashi slowly lowered his mask and pressed his lips on Sakura's.

_He's here. I can feel him, his presence is all around. I can feel his lips on mine and I can feel his warm breath against this bitter cold. I have to hang on…just a few more seconds._

Kakashi pulled the blanket and slipped into the bed next to her. He held her cool body against his and let his warmth sink into her. He breathed onto her neck and circled his strong arms around her slim waist. Pulling her close to him, so that her head was resting on his chest, he kissed her forehead and let his tears fall from his face onto the pillow under his head. He couldn't let her go, he needed her. She meant so much to him and he couldn't stand the thought of her dying like this, because of him. "I'm sorry Sakura, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I wish you only knew what pain I'm going through knowing that I'll never see your smile again or hear your voice. Please forgive me and know that I love you more than I've ever loved before. You mean more than the world to me." He let his mind wander to the past and the memories they had shared.

_She felt his warmth, his heat, his body. She just wanted to reach out, hold him in her arms tenderly, and make him forget all the pain that he'd been through. She just wanted to see him smile under that mask of his._

"Sakura is dying?" Tsunade asked the medic-nin, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he replied, nodding. "Her vital signs are dropping and it seems like she may have suffered some damage due to that seizure."

"Damn it!" Tsunade slammed her fist onto her desk in fury, shattering the wood and sending splinters in every direction. "How the hell could this have happened five minutes after I left the room?"

"It's not your fault Mam. It turns out that this may have been caused by stress or anxiety."

"What was the cause of these things?"

"I don't know."

"Could it have been the absence of Kakashi?" The woman, who had woken up Kakashi and sent for the Hokage, finally spoke up.

"I don't know Rinou. It is possible that she was aware of her surroundings, but for her to fall to pieces like that just because he leaves the room…?" Tsunade was considering the possibility.

"Well…I'm not sure if you are aware of it, but it was the copy-nin's talking to her that stopped her seizure."

"Interesting…" Tsunade walked towards her bookshelf and pulled out a medical book. "It is possible for a strong connection to cause this in rare occasions, the relationship between Kakashi and Sakura…"

"Might extend teacher and student limits," Rinou finished off.

"Sarge," The Hokage ordered the medic-nin, "get back to the hospital immediately and try to keep Sakura alive, I'll be there shortly to take over. Rinou, I want you to find Kakashi, although I have a feeling he may be in Sakura's hospital room, just track him down and take him to the girl."

Both Sarge and Rinou left the office immediately and began to follow out the orders that Tsunade had given to them. "There has to be away to save her, there just has to be." She sat down on her comfy chair and began her research.

"Things are going just as I planned. Soon I will be able to have my revenge, Kakashi." The figure lurked in the shadows outside the window, listening in on the Hokage's talk. "I'll make you pay." The figure leaped away towards the town, unnoticed.

Kakashi held Sakura for so long, not wanting to let go. He didn't know it, but slowly he was drifting off to sleep. He had barely gotten any rest and it felt so good to have Sakura in his arms…one last time.

Slowly her eyes opened. In front of her was a broad chest and a familiar black shirt and green vest. _Kakashi_, she thought dreamily. She was awake. She looked up and saw him lying there, the shadows hiding his face from her view. She gently pulled up his mask, not caring that a few months ago it had been her life's dream to see his face. As she slipped his mask over him, she felt his damp cheeks and was in disbelief…he was crying! She gently lowered the mask for a second and brushed her lips against his, before tugging the mask in place. Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck and she closed her eyes, this time to just dream of her future with the man who lay in front of her. He pressed her head gently onto his chest and cuddled up to him. "Goodnight Kakashi," she whispered, happy to be back.

* * *

**Me: (confused) So here I am somewhere dark with Kakashi. Knowing that it's with Kakashi is plain scary!**

**Kakashi: Don't worry; it's just a storage closet.**

**Me: (Getting mad) What the hell are we doing here!**

**Kakashi: (Calm as ever) I thought you wanted to see my face.**

**Me: I can't see anything except for your damn sharingan!**

**Kakashi: (Most likely grinning) That's the point. My mask is off.**

**Me: (Really mad) You're such an idiot! I want to SEE your face not your weird eye!**

**Kakashi: Too bad!**

**Me: (Disappointed, pissed off, and ready to kill Kakashi) Stay tuned for the next chapter. I hope Kakashi suffers!!!**

**Kakashi: Hey!!! You can't kill me that easily.**

**Me: Just watch me! Maybe i could end this with a tragedy!**

**Kakashi: (Smiling) Weren't you aiming for at least 20 chapters?**

**Me: (Angry that he pointed that out) Damn you! Oh well, stay tuned!!!**


	14. A Secret Is Exposed

**Sorry I took so long to update…I was Christmas shopping. I was actually considering killing off Sakura in the last chapter but I want to write at least 20 chapters before I finish with this story, can you believe people have actually written like 56 chapters!!!. Thanks for all the great reviews!!! Yeah!!! Free tickets and a triple date!!! You'll understand when you read my conversation with the characters below my story and read my review from Moriko Saki. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

**A Secret Is Exposed**

* * *

Slowly Sakura rose from the bed and felt the white sheets slip of her body. _Where am I_? she thought. This wasn't her room; it was to…white. Closing her eyes for a second, all the memories came flooding back. "Kakashi," she whispered softly, looking for the man who was at her side during the night.

"He isn't here," Sakura suddenly became aware of the Hokage sitting on the far side of the room, staring intently at the young woman. "He's on a B ranked mission that may turn into A rank. He will be back in about one or two weeks." Her tone was very serious and she looked tired, angry, and disappointed.

"Oh," Sakura said quietly, looking down at the white sheets, trying to refrain from eye contact. "When did he leave?"

Tsunade's eyebrows raised and she gave the jounin a curious look. "He left this morning after I came here and found him in your bed."

Sakura's cheeks turned bright red and she continued to stare at her sheets. "I can explain…"

"No need. Kakashi already told me the whole story about how you were so lonely and he felt like you needed company." She snorted, obviously not having believed the gray haired man.

"I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again."

"It had better not." Tsunade's eyes were suddenly filled with compassion and her voice became sad, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Before Sakura could say another word, the Hokage walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

_What did she mean?_ Sakura wondered

**Well obviously, she thinks he's a big pervert, just like everyone else!** Inner Sakura finally spoke up.

_No, he's not! Kakashi is…Kakashi. He's different from everyone else._

**Not to mention sexy!!!**

_Shut up! I do not think of him that way!_

**Yes you do!**

_No I don't!_

**Yes you do!**

_No I don't!!!!!!_

Fine, fine. Go live in your imaginatory world where you don't think of him that way.

Sakura blocked out Inner Sakura, something she had mastered doing over the years. She lay back down on the bed and sighed. Great, not only had her mentor seen her in bed with her old sensei, Kakashi was going to be gone on a dangerous mission. This couldn't get any worse…but then again they could and they would.

Kakashi couldn't believe how happy he was. Sakura was alive and well! To bad that the Fifth walked in on him sharing her bed. It must have looked pretty bad, especially with his arms around her waist and hers around his neck with her head against his chest. He wanted to back to that morning and to just wake up all over again knowing that she was ok and that she was so close to him. He had never experienced that with anyone else, even the woman he had really slept with. Sakura was different from the rest. She was more fragile looking, but a hell of a lot stronger. When guys saw her in clubs they usually thought of her as defenseless, but under Tsunade's training, she could kick all their sorry little asses. Kakashi smiled at the thought of some idiot trying to take advantage of her.

He sighed sadly. Her he was, protecting some rich man from thieves who wanted to steal him stupid scroll that contained valuable information. The thieves were rather weak compared to the copy nin, but they were sneaky and persistent. This guy had paid for the best, and they didn't come any better that Kakashi. Why had he agreed to take this mission, oh yea because if he didn't the Hokage would kick his ass, and besides, the village needed the money.

"So you're going to guard me? Couldn't your village do any better than a man with only one eye, or are you seriously the best they have?" The stupid man was pissing off Kakashi a lot, but he remained calm.

"First of all, yes I am the one to protect you, "The man snorted and Kakashi continued, "Secondly, I have two eyes, it's just that I'd rather not expose my other one(the sharingan). Thirdly, Yes they sat that I am the best ninja in the village. Finally, if you keep this up I will leave and you can continue this journey on your own."

The man gasped, "But you have to help me! I paid for your protection!"

"Yes, but you didn't pay to insult me. If you have nothing more to say please remain quiet." The man gave Kakashi an angry look, but kept his mouth shut as they continued down a dirt path that lead into a thick forest.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" A blur of yellow and orange came hurling at Sakura quickly. Before she could utter a word she felt, warm hands wrap around her chest so tightly that she could barely breathe.

"Naruto, you're cutting off my oxygen!" Immediately the boy stood up and smiled at her brightly.

"We were so worried! You have to promise to never scare us again! Hinata was so scared! If you ever do that again I'm going to…" He paused, thinking of what to say when Hinata, Lee, and Chouji walked into the small room.

"It is the power of youth that saved you Sakura!" Lee said enthusiastically.

"How are you feeling?" Hinata asked, worriedly.

"Is there any food here?" you-know-who said.

"It's good to see that you're alright." Tenten smiled.

Sakura smiled, not caring that a few seconds before she was being suffocated by the hyperactive, knuckle-headed ninja of the village. She was so happy to see all her friends…well most of them, around her. "I'm doing great, and there's a vending machine down the hall." Chouji left immediately in search of more snacks. "So what's up with you guys?" she said, trying not to look to depressed, knowing that Ino still hated her.

"Me and Hinata are going out!" Naruto said loudly, causing the shy girl to blush a dark shade of red. Sakura smiled. _It's about time_, she thought.

"So are Tenten and I." Lee's confession was a little bit of a shock. She always thought that Tenten and Neji would end up together, but, nevertheless, she was happy for her friends.

"Congratulations! When did this happen?"

Naruto's bright eyes became clouded as he mumbled softly, "The night Sasuke died."

Sakura felt tears fill her eyes as the forgotten memories began to resurface. She tried to push them away, but it was so hard. She couldn't hold them back; the tears began to spill down her cheeks. Naruto was at her side in an instant. "It's going to be alright Sakura. We all miss him, but just remember the good times we had together. I understand how hard it is to lose the one you love. It will be alright Sakura, you just have to be strong."

Sakura couldn't control herself any longer, "I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Tears began to fall more freely from her eyes and she began to let out great sobs. She had forgiven Sasuke after he had appeared to her when she was in the coma, but a tiny bit of her still wanted to forget he ever existed. To her, the only person she wanted to think about was Kakashi. _Kakashi, I need you. Where are you Kakashi?_

Naruto took a step back, unsure of what to do. He looked at Hinata, confused. She gave him a small smile and tried to comfort Sakura herself. "We know you miss him Sakura, it's ok to love him even after he's gone."

Sakura cut her off, "How could I love him after what he did to me?"

Naruto's eyes turned cold and he returned to Sakura's side and placed his hand on her arm firmly. "What did he do to you?" She continued to sob hysterically. "Sakura, answer me." His voice was soft, but there was a hint of anger that made her realize that he wasn't going to listen to her sorry excuses. Everyone else stared at her intently, waiting to hear her reply.

She took a deep breath. She tried to keep her voice steady, but it was hard. "He…he…" She broke into another fit of tears.

"Sakura, it will be ok. Just tell us." Lee turned towards the entrance and locked the door, guaranteeing them privacy. "Sakura, please. We need to know." Naruto's grip tightened and he stared into her eyes.

"He tried to rape me!!!" She threw herself at the blond man and buried her face into his chest. Silence filled the room as everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"When did this happen?" Naruto wasn't going to let her get away so easily.

"The…the…night…he…d…died." She said in between sobs.

"He wasn't killed in a bar, was he Sakura?" Lee spoke up softly.

Sakura slowly raised her head from Naruto's, now damp, shirt and spoke softly. "No. Kakashi killed him."

Hinata let out a gasp and Naruto lowered his head. Tenten was immediately hugged by Lee, who pulled her into his arms.

"Damn it!" Naruto let go of Sakura's hand and started to pace around the room. If only I had followed you two!" Everyone else seemed to be thinking along the same lines about how they might have been able to stop Sasuke and his death.

"It's no one's fault. If it wasn't that night, it may have been the next. You know that you couldn't have stopped him. It was my fault for running away instead of going straight to you guys."

"It's going to be alright," said Hinata, as she hugged Sakura tightly.

"By the way, where is Kakashi?" said Tenten, trying to change the subject.

"He's away on a mission. He'll be back in one or two weeks." Tears still flowed down Sakura's face, although there were less, feeling relieved to have gotten all that off her chest.

There was suddenly a loud knock on the door, making everyone jump. Lee unlocked the door and opened it slowly, only to find Chouji there. He looked around and saw everyone looking glum while Sakura had tears falling down her face. "What did I miss?" he asked, wondering how the room could have gotten so depressing in the short time that he was gone.

"Nothing much," Naruto said sighing as he lied. "Nothing much."

**

* * *

Me: (Happy as can be) Well thanks to Moriko Saki, I'm on a triple date with her and Shikamaru, her sister (Vicky) and Gaara, and Kakashi and me!**

**Moriko Saki: (Smiling) I won six tickets on the radio to the Cascada concert featuring special performances by Within Temptation and The Fray!**

**Kakashi: (Eating a hotdog) I always thought those contests were fixed. **

**Me: Same here.**

**Vicky: (Grinning) Yea, my sister is always having good things happen to her.**

**Me: (Jealous) Really? I seem to always have bad luck. I keep falling down stairs and tripping a lot. I actually fell on my ass trying to tackle a guy during soccer, and the field was muddy too! (Everyone laughs)**

**Kakashi: (Choking on hotdog) Really!? **

**Me: (Frowns) Yea.**

**Kakashi: (Smiling under his mask) Well one good thing happened. You got three dates with me!**

**Me: (Pretends to be confused) How is that good? (Mad) I never got to see your face!**

**Shikamaru: (Comfortable in his seat) Can you get me a hot dog Gaara?**

**Gaara: Why can't you get it yourself? They guy is right over there!**

**Shikamaru: Yea, but that's seven steps away!**

**Moriko Saki: You're so lazy!**

**Shikamaru: (Grinning) Yea, but your still on this date with me, aren't you?**

**Vicky: (Laughing) He's got you there!**

**Gaara: (Staring at the stage) When is this concert supposed to start?**

**Me: (Grins) Oh, just the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Shikamaru: I still haven't gotten my hot dog you know. **


	15. The Plot Thickens

**Sorry for the long wait…REALLY busy…with Christmas and all. Well, I didn't really take along time to update the last chapter…I was already working on the chapter when I got the review about winning six tickets for the concert and a triple date. I though it was an awesome idea…so I decided to add it to my conversation with the characters. Wish I could reply to a lot of my reviews, but I don't want to give the plot away…and I barely know what will happen next, the ideas just suddenly come to me.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

**The Plot Thickens**

* * *

"No, seriously what happened?" The chubby ninja looked around the depressing room trying to figure out why everyone was in such a sad mood. 

Lee looked up at him slowly, "Chouji, it's nothing. Just forget about it." Chouji, being the really sweet person he was, decided to drop the subject and save everyone some grief from having to repeat the dreadful thing that happened. He sighed and started pigging out on his bag of barbeque-flavored potato chips that he had brought from the vending machine.

"Hey, save some for me!" Naruto ran towards the "big-boned" man, wanting some yummy snacks too. "Stop hogging the chips!!!" Chouji grunted and tried to finish the chips quickly as the bag was being violently tugged by the blonde-haired, hyperactive one.

"Naruto!" Sakura began to giggle at his childish actions, despite having cried a few minutes before. The giggles seemed to be contagious, as everyone else in the room began to giggle to, especially when Chouji knocked Naruto over, held him down with his huge foot, and proceeded to eat the last chip as Naruto cried with the unfairness of it all. Even Hinata was laughing, although she did stop after Naruto gave her a dirty look.

"It's not funny!" Naruto exploded, trying to get them to stop laughing at him. "One day I'll be Hokage and then you'll all have to respect me!" To his great dismay, they all laughed harder at this. "What's so funny?" He asked, puzzled.

"You are going to be Hokage? The poor village!" Sakura said, laughing as she tried to picture Naruto in charge. "You'll probably force people to eat ramen 24/7."

"No, Naruto wouldn't do that. He'll just eat all the ramen himself!" everyone went into another fit of giggles.

"I guess we'll have to get Chouji to step on him." Lee spoke up, winking at the man who stood near the door, eating the crumbs from the empty bag of chips.

Naruto pouted and crossed his strong arms over his chest. Hinata stood next to him and put her hand on one of his arms, comfortingly. "Don't listen to them Naruto. I think that you'll make a great Hokage." He smiled at the kind girl, and kissed her gently, causing everyone to whoop with excitement and Hinata to slightly blush.

"I know you do Hinata," he whispered and pulled her into his arms as he rested his chin on her head with her back resting against his front.

"To bad Kakashi's not here, then all of my friends would be here," Sakura said, forcing a smile on her face. Ino wouldn't be here, but at least the one person who loved her would.

* * *

The gray haired ninja sneezed. "What's wrong with you? Are you sick or something?" The old, fat, rich man questioned the jounin, worrying about his own health. "If you're sick why are you going on a mission?" 

Kakashi sighed, wishing that he could be anywhere other than with this idiot. "I'm not sick. Haven't you ever heard that whenever someone is talking about you, you sneeze? Well, probably that's the reason." He believed in no such thing, but it made him feel content, hoping that Sakura was talking about him…or at least thinking about him.

The man just shrugged impatiently, wanting to get this mission done with quickly. This ninja made him feel nervous. He was so laid back, and so lazy that he found it hard to believe that he was the best one from The Village Hidden In The Leaves. Yet, there was something about him, maybe that dark look in his eye or the way his voice could turn so cold, there was just something that made him believe he was to be feared. This man seemed sort of crazy, sort of dangerous. He wasn't one you messed with.

"So what is your name?" The ninja turned towards him, the shadows of the tree hiding parts of his mask and eye protector from view. He seemed genially interested.

"Arima Diao. What's yours?" He looked at the gray-haired one suspiciously, wondering what his sudden interest was.

"Oh, well my name is Kakashi Hatake." He replied, lazily as they continued walking.

Arima nodded, and his faced paled slightly. "You are the Copy Ninja Kakashi?!" It was no surprise that he had heard of Hatake, everyone had! If you didn't know about him you were obviously really, really, REALLY behind. Kakashi was famous for his sharingan, which Arima realized was the eye he hid under his forehaed protector. "I'm so sorry sir!" He knew that Kakashi was as good as they came, and his protection was certianly the best. With the way Arima had been treating him, the great Copy nin could just let him die in the hands of the people who where after him.

"Whatever." Kakashi kept on walking, not really caring what the idiot thought about him. Suddenly he stopped. "Stay entirely still and don't do so much as move a muscle," he said, whispering slightly in the man's ear. "There's a trap set up here and an ambush not to far ahead." Arima let out a deep breath and silently thanked the gods for the ninja's curiousity.

Kakashi could snese chakura that seemed to be emmitted from a group of people from within the forest who were spread out to form some sort of huge circle. I had sensed small bits of chakura being emmitted here, and knew that near by there was a trap that required chakura to opperate. In a fluent motion, he quickly pulled his forehead protector from his left eye and let it hang at his neck. His blood red sharingan shone in the few rays of light that pentrated through the thick leaves and trees. He assumed his fighting stance and he activated his sharingan, searching for the trap. Then he saw it. A smirk came across his moth under his mask as he carefully ran straight at the chakura strings, dodging and threading through everyone. The source was nearby, he knew it. He could almost feel the blood that he would soon claim. He would come back to Sakura.

"Take this!" A huge shadow came hurling towards our hero as he stepped out of the mess of strings. Kakashi merely dodged quickly to the left as the figure hurled past him. It was a girl. From the looks of it, she was about 20 or 25. She had long blond hair, pink eyes, and a body that men would kill to have in their beds. She was wearing a black ettire composed of a short black kimino with black silk trimmings. She wore tight, black shorts and a black tanktop underneath. She was really tall, a few inches shorter than the Copy Nin, and her hair was done up in a long, high ponytail to keep it from getting in her way.

"Who are you?" Kakashi said, dodging the chakura strings that were now producing from her fingertips. "Why are you after Arima?"

She merely smirked, licking her full lips suductively. "So you are Kakashi, eh? I never thought that you would look so tasty. Maybe I should take you back alive instead." Her fingers moved rapidly, as she tried to trap him in her web like strings. Soemhow a string wound around his leg and began to feast upon his chakura. Kakashi tried deperatly to remove it by tugging and pulling, feeling his strenght leave him. He grabbed his kunai from his pouch and struck the string, making it rip apart. As he did this, more stings wormed there way across his body and soon he wasn't able to move.

"Shit," he said, trying desperatly to move, knowing that he was immobilized. He turned this way and that, trying to strike woth his kunai, but his arm was held fast by hundreds of strings coming from every direction possible. He felt himself grow weaker until he found it difficult to really move.

The smirk grew on her lips and she moved closer. "I wanted to keep you alive, but it seems my orders were to kill you. Such a waste," she sighed, "well, at least I'll have fun getting rid of you." She steped closer until there faces were centimeters apart.

"Why are you after us. I know it's not for the scroll, you are deffinatly ANBU level, so why try to fool us?"

"To get you Kakashi. You see, I'm not from around here. My master created me. He changed my mother's DNA around to produce me, a super ninja. I have my own special kekkei genkai, something that no one has lived to talk about. My whole village has this ability, although mine is more advadanced, for you see, I have no limits and no weakness. Men look at me and don't see me as a threat, they see me as a toy, something they can use for their own pleasure. They don't know about my ability, and how strong I really am. I was sent here to kill you Kakashi, and trust me…this will be fun. You will die painfully. For you see, it is my kiss that kills. As soon as I kiss you, poision pours from my tounge and sends you into immediate heat. You will be full of passion and desire. The poision is slow, and you will not be able to think straight. Once the poison spreds through your body, you will immediately feel want, and just before you can claim me your body will give away, leaving you to die…still wanting more." She threw her head back and laughed as fear flashed across his dark eye before his face turned back to emotionless. "My name is Chun Mai and I have no last name for i have no true heritage and no true past, remember that won't you...but then again, you won't live to face me another time."

"Who is you creator?" Kakashi said, keeping his face blank. "What village is this?"

"I might as well tell you. It's not like you will be able to do anything. As soon as I finish with you I will kill that fool you were sent to protect. My master has no name. He works in the shadows and only reveils himself to the weakest, who he has further use for other than experimenting upon. My village is the Village of Hidden Desire. It is located near The Land of Waves. No one knows about it, and those who happen to come by it by mistake are either killed or used by the master in his tests. My master has sent me to kill you. He says that you could become a problem later on. Oncce I'm done with you my master promised that I can have some fun with you, after all, I really can't have fun with the live men what with them all ending up dead." Kakashi grimanced. He had heard about disapearances, but he had never thought it would be anything like this! He had to get back! He couldn't let her kill him!

Before he could give it another thought, her lips were already upon his and her tounge had already slipped into his mouth. A sudden burst of fire seemed to be settling in his stomache and he felt himself push against her, stroking her tounge with his own. The strings were coming free from his arms and he felt himself pull her closer. The passion increased, as so did his desire. He needed her…wanted her. To just have her. He felt his throbbing member brush against her thighs and she moaned slightly. He slipped his fingers under her kimono and felt her warm stomach as she shivered against his cold hands. Her arms wound around his neack and her fingers traved through his messy hair. All of a suddden he felt himself go numb. He was falling. "No...," he needed her. He had to have her! She stepped back and watched him crumple, the desire still blazing in his eyes.

"Shhh Kakashi. We'll be together soon." Her eyes were cold and her head was filled with evil thoughts…all the things she wanted to do with him. As she felt the last of his chakura slowly fade she smiled. She stepped closer…this was it. He was going to be her's. Finally…she would be satisfied. She wanted him and he was driving her crazy with feelings she didn't want to feel. She had lied. She did have her weakness…and this was it. She gently touched him, and rolled him onto his back, getting ready to satasfy herself. When all of a sudden…POOF! He was gone. All that was left behind were the small wisps of smoke. "What the…"

She felt the blade of a kunai at her throat. There he was…right behind her. "Like my shadow clone?" His gruff voice whispered into her neck.

* * *

**Kakashi: Well we're waiting for this concert to start…still.**

**Me: (Smiles) It's going to start soon.**

**Moriko Saki: (Excited) Can't wait!!! Aren't you so excited Shika?**

**Shikamaru: (Sleeping in chair) ZZZZ…**

**Moriko Saki: (Pokes Shikamura) Get up! It's gonna start soon!**

**Shikamaru: (Opens one eye) …Troublesome…do you have any earplugs?**

**Moriko Saki: Shikamaru!!! Wake up!!! I got reindeer cookies!!!**

**Shikamaru: (Closes eyes) Give them to me when I wake…ZZZZ (Already asleep)**

**Vicky: (Laughs) Looks like it's not much of a date.**

**Gaara: (Looks at the stage waiting for the show to begin) Try telling him that you'll do his homework for a month. It usually works on him.**

**Me: (Grins) Great idea! And if that doesn't work, we can always use some cold water!**

**Kakashi: (Shakes his head sadly) Are you always this cruel?**

**Me: (Smiles sweetly at Kakashi) Only with you.**

**Kakashi: (Sighs) What have I gotten myself into?**

**Me: (Pokes Kakashi) A wonderful relationship.**

**Kakashi: (Stares at me) Relationship?**

**Me: (Blushes until my face is redder that Gaara's hair) Umm…I mean…well look the show is starting!**

**Vicky: Yea!!!!**

**Gaara: (Looks around at the now dark room) Interesting…**

**Moriko Saki: Wake up Shika!!!!!**

**Shikamaru: (Wakes up) Fine, fine. (Cascada comes onto the stage and everyone is screaming loudly)**

**Me: (Lost my mind) Yea!!!!!!!!! Stay tuned!!!!!! This is so cool!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kakashi: (Grinning) Let's hope the next chapter doesn't take so long for you to finish, and you better tell me what you meant by relationship.**

**Me: (Looks disappointed that i didn't get away with my stupid remark) Darn!**

**Moriko Saki: (Laughs) Haha. Shika…get up!!!!**


	16. Mistakes

**Hope you liked the last chapter! Well, I was planning to make the new character a reincarnation of Ino (after she committed suicide because of her current state) but I decided to make her a totally new character (I didn't want to kill of Ino…it would probably make Sakura become even ore depressed and everything, and I don't really want that). Hope you enjoy this chapter too!!! Please Rate and Review!!!!**

**Chapter 16 **

**Mistakes**

"Damn it! But…I was watching you this whole time! You were right next to that idiot, Arima, and getting mad at him!"

Kakashi smirked under his navy blue mask, "You were watching my clone the whole time."

"How did you know?" Her voice became somewhat higher that her usual low tone and a hint or fear was tied into it.

"Easy. First of all, the thieves he described would have attacked right after he called me weak. Second of all, he wouldn't have paid so much money for such small mission if it weren't serious. Third of all, I didn't want to be anywhere near him in case I got the urge to kill him with his stupid remarks."

He pressed the kunai against her throat and felt the drops of blood fall onto his hands. It didn't irk him, he was used to it. Killing was no longer deemed immorally wrong to him; it was the way of life. He killed to silent the voices in his head that acted up on hard missions like this. To him, the crimson color was his salvation. His father had killed himself, leaving a young Kakashi to carry on alone. He pretended it didn't hurt, it didn't pain him, but deep down it had. He had felt guilty, like it was his fault. The voices just taunted him more. They told him how it was his fault. His fault that his father was gone, his fault that Obito was gone, his fault Sasuke was dead…and his fault Sakura went into a coma.

**You know what you've done Kakashi. You can't change the past. You're just the kind of person who hurts others; you kill everyone who was ever close to you. Think about it.** The voice began to speak up from the corner of his mind where it lurked

_Shut up! It's not my fault!_ Kakashi pressed the kunai deeper and let a steady stream of blood fall onto his hands as the woman gasped in pain and struggled against his hands that were tightening around her. Obviously she had never been in such a situation and panicking too much to think clearly. All ninjas knew that they should use justsu or inflict pain to let their captor let them free, but all Chun Mai did was try to twist and rip out of his hold.

**Blood…yes Kakashi. Just a little deeper, just a little bit faster. Watch the blood flow out of her, watch her life's fluid drain from her body.** The voice was quieter, waiting to be satisfied.

_She's so young. _

**She's so full of blood. She tried to kill you, remember? Why not has your revenge? When Sasuke hurt Sakura you killed him, but then again, you hurt her so badly that she almost died.**

_I didn't mean to!_

**Yes you did. That's why you walked out her door and left her alone. You know what she's going through, but you don't want to listen because it reminds you too much of your pain Kakashi. You're just a greedy boy who wants everything to go his way. You don't care about anyone else!**

_SHUT UP! You don't know me!_ His grip on Chun Mai increased drastically until she was unable to move.

**Yes I do, I'm you. Just kill her now. Don't you want me to go away?**

_Yes! Leave!_ He was desperate. The voice had never left until he was done killing. He had to kill to free himself from the mental prison the voice held him in.

**Then kill her Kakashi. Kill her before she gets away**. The prisoner stopped resisting and began to make quick and signs. He had to stop her!

Kakashi sliced through her delicate skin with the kunai as she let out a loud, shrill scream, her hand signs incomplete. The blade pierced through her skin, her flesh, her muscle, and stopped at the bone. She collapsed in his arms, dead, as her blood poured down in a constant stream on his pale hands, turning them red.

**That's it Kakashi…good boy**. The voice faded, leaving Kakashi alone with a dead woman in his arms and lots of blood.

"It's ok. He's gone. You're fine." Kakashi said to himself in-between deep breathes. He was in control, for now. He dropped the woman, and let her fall to the ground in a heap. He stared at his blood-covered hands and just walked back to where Arima was waiting, not caring to wipe of the dark sticky fluid.

Arima gasped at the sight of his hands. "You…you killed them?"

Kakashi just walked past him to continue down the path. "The threat has been eliminated." His voice was so natural that Arima was filled with such fear. _How can he just pretend that killing people was no big deal? Doesn't he even care that there is blood on him? Will he kill me if I don't respect him?_ Seeing Kakashi continue walking he ran after him, but remaining a safe distance away. The sooner he got to his destination the faster he got away from this man.

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath. She was alone again. After everyone had left, a thorough exam was done and it was deemed that she was fine. She had signed out of the hospital and immediately gone home to get some rest. As soon as she opened the door, she regretted coming back. Her house was filled with _his_ scent, the scent of spices that she couldn't distinguish. It was everywhere, just reminding her of the bad things that had happened between them and the day when he had left. "Kakashi," she whispered softly, "I need you." She didn't seem to remember much about her time in the coma, just a few blurry dreams she had. She sighed and sat down on a comfortable armchair in her living room. On the table, she saw the breakfast he had made, and she just couldn't take it. She ran out of her house, not caring where she was heading, just making sure that avoided everyone in her way. 

She needed to go somewhere. Ino's house was definitely out of the question, and she didn't want to disturb anyone. She wandered around the village, doing nothing in particular. The only thing on her mind was the man who was so far away. He would be back soon. _Just another week more_, she sighed. She wished that he didn't have to take the mission, but she knew that Tsunade was plenty mad at him, and he couldn't refuse. She was instructed to stay off her feet for a while, but walking was exactly what Sakura needed at that moment. She needed to think, and to clear her mind.

"Sakura." She heard her name being called in a soft whisper. Was it…? She spun around and saw that it was just Neji.

"Oh, hi Neji." She faked a smile and tried to seem as cheerful as she could.

"Sakura, I was wondering if you could help me with something." He seemed sort of distant, like he was deep in thought.

"Sure, I'll try."

He looked down, avoiding her eyes. "I was wondering…is Tenten going out with Lee?"

Sakura was taken by surprise. Was he jealous? "Um…yea." She was unsure how to answer. Was he asking because he was interested in her or just curious but afraid to ask his teammates?

"Oh…alright. Well I have to go. See you around Sakura." He turned around and ran, becoming lost in the crowd of people that always gathered in the market place at this time.

"Might as well go find something to do," she said to herself, bored and lonely. If she and Ino were still friends she would probably be having the time of her life right now. She wandered of to the training area where Team 7 would always train. She lay sprawled in the grass and looked into the bright blue sky at all the many fluffy white clouds that passed. She felt the gentle breeze and let it toy with her long hair, trying to lose herself in the peace. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on her creamy smooth skin. Gently she let the world pass her and fell asleep.

* * *

"You know, we are close to my destination." Kakashi's eyes opened wide, in disbelief. 

"How? You said that the journey would take us about a week or two,"

"Only because it took me triple the time to reach your village because of those thieves. I thought that it would take us longer to get here. If you like, there is a river nearby. You can wash off the blood on your arms."

"How long will it take to reach your destination?" Kakashi asked, ignoring Arima's last comment about the blood.

"About two days." Kakashi nodded, secretly wishing that he could just leave this man and return to his village.

"How long would it take if we were running quickly at my speed?"

"It will take a little less than a day, but if you include the return trip back it will be a little less than two days." Arima was puzzled. _What was The Copy Nin thinking?_

Kakashi stopped in the middle of the path. "Get on my back," he said in his usual monotone voice.

"Why?" Arima was confused and a little scared. He didn't completely trust his protector.

"Just do it." There was an edge in Kakashi's voice that mad Arima obey the ninja. He climbed onto his back, and was surprised when the ninja carried him tree to tree at amazingly fast speed. Arima just squirmed a little when Kakashi's hands, now covered in dry blood, held his feet.

Kakashi knew this person was freaked out with the blood, and he had reason to, but Kakashi wanted to keep the blood on as long as he could to keep the voices at bay. As long as they sensed the blood, he would be ok. He had never told anyone about the voices, but he knew that if he did he would probably be sent to a rehab clinic and Sakura would never love him. He needed Sakura's approval and her love. He would keep silent…for now. He just hoped the voices wouldn't come back for a long time.

* * *

Tsunade paced around in her office. Kakashi and Sakura…together? 

**Flashback**

When she had first stepped into that room, she was so shocked to see them together. Sakura's arms were around his neck and she had such a content look on her face. Kakashi on the other hand seemed to be twisting round, as in distress. He was sweating and his heart was racing. She could tell he was having a nightmare. What she didn't expect was for him to suddenly shout out, "Get out of my head! Dammit, leave me alone! I won't kill for you! I want to be free! Stop telling me to kill all those people! Stop telling me to kill Sasuke! Stop telling me to kill Sakura!" Tsunade immediately rushed towards the bed, grabbed him by the shoulders, and applied lots of pressure, causing him to suddenly wake up. "What the -" He shouted out, and suddenly became quiet when he saw the Hokage standing right above him. "I'm sorry for that. You just took me by surprise." Then seeing the shocked look on her face he continued, "I can explain this!""Please do." The Hokage sat down in a nearby chair and rubbed her temples, hoping that he would say that it was all a dream.

"She was dying. I needed to give her warmth. I guess I was to late, she's dead isn't she." His voice was soft and low.

Tsunade's mouth became a thin line. Did he not remember the dream? "She's alive Kakashi."

His eyes opened wide with joy, "She is!? Thank you Tsunade-sama for everything you have done!"

She twitched slightly, "Your welcome," knowing that she did nothing. "Kakashi I have a mission for you."

"Can it wait until she wakes up?"

"No." Tsunade's voice became hard, still worried about the words he had shouted out during his sleep. "You will accept this mission. The details are written in this scroll. I will watch over Sakura." Kakashi nodded, accepting the scroll and then vanishing in a puff of smoke.

She beckoned to a young nurse and told her to watch over Sakura while she did something quickly. After the nurse agreed, Tsunade ran to the storage room where all the medical records were held. She pulled out the thickest file in the room labeled _Hakate, Kakashi._ She went through it, and finally found what she was looking for…his mental records. She flipped through it and found a paper written by a psychologist when Kakashi was a young boy, just after his father was killed. She read it quickly.

"_He is obviously traumatized. He seems scared, guilty. I have heard him mumbling about "voices" and "commanding me to kill," but whenever I ask about he quickly remains quiet. I hear him mumbling something about "sacrificing blood" now. I confronted him about if he was hearing voices but he just smiles and tells me that he's joking. I hope he is because this sounds serious. He seems lost and even though they say he is a genius, when I look into his eyes, I see a sad little boy. He tries to act maturely, but underneath he's just a boy trying to hide himself. I want to keep continuing these sessions, but I cannot force him and there is not enough evidence to go to the Hokage and ask him to let me study Kakashi Hakate more. I just hope he is as alright as he pretends to be."_

Tsunade let the document fall from her hands. Kakashi Hakate…crazy? Were there really voices in his head or not? She slumped against the wall. When he returned she would make sure that a psychologist did a proper examination. She just hoped that he was all right. She couldn't let Sakura lose someone else.

**End of Flashback**

He would be coming back soon, and this time around, she would make sure that no mistakes would be made. This time she would get things done right.

* * *

**Me: (Happy) Well the concert just finished. I was to excited during the concert that I forgot to keep track of what we said.**

**Kakashi: (Confused) So why am I crazy?**

**Me: (More confused than he is) What?**

**Kakashi: In the story I hear voices.**

**Me: (Laughs) Oh that. Well you see I was trying to think what it would be like to live your life, and I realized that I probably would have gone crazy dealing with everything you have dealt with.**

**Kakashi: (Thinking) Interesting…so you think my life is so bad and I am so weak?**

**Me: (Blushing) No…it's just you and me are different people. You are so amazing Kakashi, but I wanted you to seem more…human like.**

**Kakashi: (Frowning) Hmm.**

**Me: (Blushing even more) Don't take it the wrong way Kakashi. It's just that you're so awesome, that you seem almost perfect. I wanted to add something that would make it seem like you were less perfect, after all, it can't just be Sakura suffering.**

**Kakashi: (Smiling) You think I'm almost perfect?**

**Me: (Blushing so badly that my cheeks feel like they're on fire) Umm…(Whispers) yea.**

**Kakashi: (Puts arm around my shoulder) Interesting, I've never seen myself that way.**

**Me: (Blushing even more…if that's even possible) …Well…**

**Moriko Saki: (Runs up to Kakashi and me from the crowd at the exit) Hey! There you guys are! (Shikamaru, Gaara, and Vicky run up to us too) I got an autograph from all the band members from EVERY band!!!!**

**Vicky: (Laughing) Yea! Me too!**

**Gaara: (Looking at Vicky) I like it when you laugh.**

**Vicky: (Hugs Gaara) Awe! Thanks Gaara!!!**

**Shikamaru: (Smirking at Kakashi and me) Don't you two look comfortable.**

**Kakashi: (Drops arm from my shoulder) Well I better walk her (Referring to me) home. See you guys later.**

**Me: (Smiles) Umm…yea. (Turns to Moriko Saki) Hope we can do something together again. I really enjoyed tonight. (Disappointed) Too bad the bands left already. I wanted to get their autographs!**

**Moriko Saki: (Laughing) Yea, too bad. It was so cool! I actually shook some of their hands!**

**Me: (Jealous) WHAT!!! You are so lucky!!!**

**Shikamaru: (Smiles) yea she is. She's also really cute, that's why I love her. (Holds her hand)**

**Me: (Totally jealous) Awe!**

**Gaara: (Looks at his watch) It's getting pretty late. Shikamaru and me will walk Vicky and Moriko Saki home and Kakashi can walk you her (Referring to me) home.**

**Kakashi: (Smiles at me and places him hand on my shoulder) Come on. Gaara is right, it's pretty late. I'd better get you home.**

**Me: (Smiles and waves goodbye to everyone) All right. Bye everyone!**

**Kakashi: Stay tuned for the next chapter!!!**


	17. Under Control

**I'm really sorry it took soooo long. Yeah, Kakashi's crazy, sorry to all the people who hate this idea but seriously…how can you live Kakashi's harsh life and not lose your mind? No matter how much I love Kakashi (he's my favorite Naruto character) he's still human. I want to portray this side of him too. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! R&R!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

**Under Control**

* * *

She stared out her window. She didn't want to be here but she had nowhere else to go, no one to run to. She was alone in this world, and the only person who cared about her was so far away. The dark sky was lit up by the tiny stars and the glow of the full moon that illuminated even the darkest shadows. The bitter night air nipped at her uncovered skin. All she wore was a large, thin shirt that went up to her knees but she didn't really feel the cold air. The only thing on her mind was the one who was so far away from her. Kakashi. 

"We're here," Kakashi stared in amazement at the small village that was cleverly hidden in the thick foliage. All the houses were covered in moss and the wall of the village were made of moss covered trees that didn't look to suspicious from the outside because there were huge, strong trees growing on the roofs of houses, giving the impression of a forest.

"Interesting," Kakashi stated, his voice hiding his surprise.

"This village is very well hidden as you can see," Arima puffed up proudly, "It was made by my great, great grandfather."

"I see."

All of a sudden, a blur of green shot directly at Arima. "Daddy!!!" A small boy with light brown hair and sparkling pink eyes wrapped himself around the man's legs tightly. Right behind him was a young woman, a little older than Sakura, with the same light brown hair as the boy, except hers went up to her lower back and she had green eyes.

"Rika! Kito! How I've missed you both." Arima crouched down, hugged the small boy, then stood up and gave the woman an affectionate kiss. "Kakashi-san, this is my son Kito and my beautiful wife Rika." Kakashi nodded slowly in acknowledgement.

Kito's huge eyes widened even more. "Kakashi, the Copy Ninja?" he whispered in shock and amazement. Then he turned towards his father, "Is he really the best ninja? Did he protect you?"

Arima nodded and ruffled his son's hair. "He sure did." He winked at his wife, who smiled lovingly at him. "Why don't we go inside and I'll tell you the whole story?"

Arima rushed up to Kakashi and chatted nonstop about how he idolized him and thought he was the best ninja ever. Kakashi felt a little over whelmed, but he secretly enjoyed the attention, it was like have Naruto with him.

As they stepped inside Arima led our hero to the small table, while Arima was standing with his arm around his wife's waist, whispering to her his undying love and how much he missed her. When Kakashi looked at them, he felt a wave of memories wash over him.

**

* * *

Flashback **

"I missed you so much!" There was a woman. She had beautiful long blue hair and black eyes. She threw her arms around the neck of a man with white hair who was covered in scars and dried blood and they had a long passionate kiss.

" I know," he spoke softly into the space between her neck and shoulder, "I missed you every second I was gone." He slipped his arm around her slim waist.

"I was so worried!" Tears began to fill in her eyes and roll down her cheeks, "You were supposed to be back a long time before."

He raised his hand, brushed the tears from her eyes, and whispered softly, "I know. I'm sorry."

She hugged him again, this time as if she intended to never let go. "I love you."

He smiled down on her and moved a strand of hair from her face. "I love you too." Then suddenly he turned. "Ah, there you are Kakashi. I've been missing my boy."

The young Kakashi, who was around three, ran to his father and threw his arms around his legs. "Daddy!!!"

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Kakashi felt a small tug on his sleeve. Looking up he saw Kito staring at him in confusion and impatiencey. "What's wrong Kakashi-san?" he asked his role model, staring at him with his sparkling eyes. 

Kakashi tore his eyes away from the embracing couple. "It's nothing. I just some things on my mind." He smiled at the young boy, washing away his doubts. "So why don't you just fill me on our discussion." He listened to the rambling boy, but his mind was elsewhere. That memory…it was of his parents, his father…and his mother. He closed his eyes, playing the memory over and over again in his head. This was the first time he had ever remembered his mother, he had been so young when she had died. He had forgotten her features, her voice, and her touch…but here it was, his own memory of her. He missed her a lot. It was partly her death that tormented the White Fang endlessly until he could take it no more.

**Blood.**

_No, not now!_ The voice was activated at the thoughts of his father.

**Come on Kakashi…I'm hungry! Just kill the little kid…no one will miss him.**

_No, he's_ _innocent._ Kakashi argued, trying to take control of the voices.

**So what? He's annoying.**

_Leave him alone!_

**I'm hungry…oh so hungry…**

_Fine I'll satisfy you, just not now._ Kakashi was trying hard to control himself. The boy had the blood that would silence these urges. He couldn't kill Kito; he was so young…he reminded Kakashi of himself at that age.

**NOW!!!** The voice bellowed in his mind, demanding blood.

_Please…no…not him…anyone else but him._ Kakashi was pleading for silence. He needed to leave…now. Just by staying there, he was causing problems.

**You have five minutes.** The voice suuddenly went still

"I have to go!" Kakashi blurted out loudly.

Arima looked at him with hurt in his eyes. "Why Kakashi san? Was it because I'm annoying? I'm sorry." Tears began to well up in the boy's eyes. He felt like he had done something wrong, like The Copy Ninja's departure was his entire fault.

Kakashi stared down at him. "It's not your fault, I just have to get back because I have to see someone who is very precious to me, like how your mom and you are precious to your dad." He smiled, his dark eye turned into a crescent, trying to hide his fear for Kito's safety. "I really must be off. Here take this as a reminder of me." He pulled out an Icha Icha Paradise book from his backpack and soared through the open window nearby.

**Thirty seconds left…28, 27, 26. **It spoke up again.

_No. _Where was he going to get a sacrifice in 24 seconds?

A squirrel darted past and Kakashi grinned. He reached into his pouch and grabbed a kunai.

**18, 17.** Kakashi hurled the kunai and it hit the target straight on.

**15, 14, 13.** The chipmunk was hurled back, the kunai punctured through its body, and the force caused it to slam into a tree, dead.

**10, 9, 8.** Kakashi sped from tree branch to tree branch after the spot where the creature lay.

**5, 4, 3.** Kakashi reached and pulled the chipmunk's body apart, letting the guts, organs, and some bones fall to the ground as the dark, sticky blood spread onto his hands and shined in the rays of sunlight.

**Good…just what I wanted.** The voice retreated back to its corner in his mind and Kakashi stood there in the shadows thinking, _Damn, I just gave away the latest Icha Icha Paradise away! _

"Damn voice in my head!" He was pretty pissed off that he had lost his newest copy, the only one he wasn't finished reading yet.

"Kakashi?" Kakashi's head snapped up and saw Ino standing there, staring at him in confusion.

Only one word could really sum up his feelings. "Shit."

* * *

**Kakashi: (Walking me home) So great, Ino finds out that I'm crazy.**

**Me: (Walking slowly beside Kakashi) Well yea. Sorry. (Looks at the ground)**

**Kakashi: (Smiles) You know, I really should have taken you home in my car, it's a pretty long way to your house by foot.**

**Me: (Smiles) You just realized that?!**

**Kakashi: (Grins) No, I knew that before I even offered, but I like walking with you a lot better than driving.**

**Me: (Blushing and looks up at Kakashi) Really? Why?**

**Kakashi: (Looks at me) Because I can't do this while I'm driving. (Slips his hand into mine)**

**Me: (Blushes) Oh…that's what you mean. (Turns head away and looks at ground) Umm…Kakashi.**

**Kakashi: Yes.**

**Me: Oh nothing.**

**Kakashi: Well I had a lot of fun tonight…with you.**

**Me: (Blushes) Me too.**

**Kakashi: (Grinning) You know what we still have to do?**

**Me: (Staring at him in confusion) What?**

**Kakashi: (Smiles) We have to tell people to read the next chapter.**

**Me: (Looks disappointed) Oh yea. Stay tuned everyone! (**Walks away with Kakashi)


	18. So Much For A Happy Ending

**I'm so sorry for the short chapters, been really busy…barely get any time to write now days. Sorry about the chipmunk in the last chapter, but don't worry, no chipmunks were harmed in the making of this chapter. Enjoy! Please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

**So Much For A Happy Ending**

* * *

"Umm…so what brings you here Ino?" Kakashi asked, trying to draw attention away from himself. 

Ino looked like she was on the brink of tears. Her blonde hair, for once, wasn't tied up and Kakashi took note that it went all the way down to her lower back. Many locks of her hair were hanging in her face and her clothes looked oddly crumpled.

"I need to talk to you." She looked at the ground and she subconsciously pulled at a strand of her silky hair and twisted it around her fingers.

Kakashi took a step closer to her and said softly, "What do you want to talk about?" He secretly hoped it was about Sakura, because he knew that she was hurting from her friend's betrayal and it killed him inside to see her in such pain.

There was a few moments of silence before Ino softly whispered, "It's about Sasuke." Tears spilled from her eyes and onto her pale cheeks. She seemed so frail, so weak…so innocent that Kakashi found himself holding her in his arms as she sobbed hysterically. She cried and buried her face in his chest, trying to hide her tears.

"It's ok," Kakashi whispered soothingly, holding her tightly, "I know that you miss him a lot."

Ino looked up at him, her tears still falling, "No it's more than that," she took a deep breath, "Kakashi…I'm pregnant."

Kakashi jumped back in surprise. Pregnant? How the hell could have that happened? Who could the father…? "Oh." Kakashi knew it then, it was Sasuke. "That was why you were so mad at Sakura isn't it? You thought Sasuke loved you, and only you. How could you have made such a mistake?"

Ino looked ashamed and broke out in more sobs. "He came to me a few nights after he returned from his successful mission to kill his brother. He said that he needed heirs and I was the only one suitable. I thought that he meant that he liked me more than he liked the other girls…but all he meant was he thought I was the best for having kids!"

Kakashi rubbed his temples, trying to digest this new information. "Ino…why did you come to me? What can I possibly do?"

She whispered slowly, "Kill it."

* * *

Sakura felt tired. She woke up feeling sore and uncomfortable. Groaning, she slowly rose from her bed. "Great, maybe I should have listened to the nurses yesterday instead of walking around." She looked at her alarm clock in surprise. It was only two am! She groaned loudly and fell back onto her bed, exhausted. Finding it impossible to sleep, she got up and decided to have some breakfast. As she raced down the stairs, she kept counting down the days until Kakashi would come back. She couldn't wait! 

She smiled, looking at the platter of food that was still out on the table. It was old, but it still looked so good. She warmed it up and took a bite out of the ham and melted cheese sandwich cautiously…it was sooo good. She giggled and took another bite, in disbelief that Kakashi could actually cook good food. When he gets back, I'm going to get him to cook everyday! She thought, laughing to herself.

All of a sudden, a small package caught her attention. It was small and badly wrapped in pink wrapping paper. Who ever wrapped it did a very bad job, there was tape all over, and not the clear kind, it was masking tape. Sakura noticed a card attached to it and read it.

Yo Sakura,

Well you probably heard that I was assigned a mission by the Fifth Hokage. I'm sorry about getting mad and leaving you that night, I was being an ass. I wish I could stay, but it seems like our Hokage really wants to get rid of me. I want to tell you where I'm headed, but I can't. Wish these missions didn't have to be so confidential, but then again, we don't want our enemies hearing about them. Anyways, I have to go. See you when I come back (yes I'll be coming back) and I hope you like the gift; I picked it especially for you

-Your one-eyed friend (AN: This was followed by a one-eyed happy face that he drew)

Sakura smiled. She tore open the wrapping and tape and then had the urge to track Kakashi down and kill him when she saw the gift. It was Icha Icha Medics. "That perverted ass. He's always thinking about these books!" She sighed but read the first chapter anyways. She only got past the third page before she couldn't take it anymore. Her face was a bright red and she suddenly had the urge to hide somewhere…far away and pretend she never opened that book at all. "I'm going to kill him when he gets home!" she said to herself.

* * *

Kakashi stared at her in disbelief. "Kill it?" 

Ino sobbed as se stepped towards him. "Please Kakashi. I don't want it!"

Kakashi stared at her trying to figure out what to say, what to do. "Why don't you ask our Hokage? She's the best there is, I could screw up."

Ino stared back at him, pleading for him to help her out. "She might tell Shikamaru. He said that he would only give me one more chance. He says that women who go behind his back with other men are too troublesome. If she tells him he'll leave me!" She sobbed loudly.

Kakashi leaned against a nearby tree. "So why did you sleep with Sasuke when you knew the consequences?"

"I thought he loved me!"

"Never trust someone who has betrayed your village and abandoned you and your friends."

"He was desperate! He was after his brother and he wanted power."

"So are you defending his actions? If you are then don't you think that he was justified to leave you with his offspring?"

"NO! Kakashi…please…just help me out. I don't want to have his children. Please Kakashi."

Kakashi knew she was desperate. He didn't want her to be so hurt so he stepped forward and presses his hand on her larger-than-usual stomach. "Let me see the damage first," he whispered quietly, referring to the fetus. Ino nodded, her tears falling less.

* * *

There was a loud knocking on Sakura's door. She wanted a day of rest, but it looked she wasn't going to get it. She had a throbbing headache and the knocking was only making it worse. "Come in!" she called from the couch, where she was lying. 

"Sakura!" Naruto came bouncing happily into her house. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." Sakura said softly, pressing her hand to her headache.

Naruto approached her slowly, "Can't you fix headaches and stuff with your chakara?"

Sakura nodded. "Yea but because of the overload I'm unable to use my chakara for a week. Now I feel so weak." She sighed unhappily, feeling depressed.

"Don't worry, Naruto is here!" Naruto shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded, "Stop shouting! You're making my headache even worse!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan. Hinata and everyone says hello. Everyone can't wait until you get better."

"So what's going on between you and Hinata? Do you guys actually go on dates?"

Naruto blushed a bright shade of red. "Well…umm…we sort of go to clubs, you know. I love to dance."

Sakura shook her head sadly, "Seriously Naruto. You should take her to dinner," seeing the bright expression on Naruto's face, she continued, "and take-out ramen or any ramen for that matter, doesn't count as dinner."

"WHAT!" Seeing the pained look on her face, he lowered his voice. "Why doesn't ramen count as dinner?"

"Because everyone knows you are addicted to it. Take her to some fancy restaurant or something. She'll really like that Naruto."

"You think so?"

"Yea, I know so. After all, I am a girl."

"Thanks Sakura chan! Hey did you know that Hinata actually liked me ever since we were in the academy?"

"Uhh Naruto…who didn't know?"

"You mean I was the only one who didn't know?"

Sakura laughed, "Naruto, she made it so obvious, I mean, she kept fainting whenever she was near you! Didn't you ever wonder why she kept turning so red around you?"

Naruto blushed again. "Well…of course I did! I wasn't completely oblivious."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sure you weren't."

"Hey!" Sakura laughed as Naruto threw a pillow at her and she forgot all about her headache.

* * *

He could feel it. It was moving so delicately. His chakara could se the image of the baby so clearly. "Ino, are you sure you want to go through with this?" 

"YES! Please Kakashi!" Kakashi sighed. He didn't want to do this. This child deserved to live, to have a life outside the womb…to breathe.

"Ino I don't know if I can do this."

"Just do it. I can't have it inside me! Do you know how fat it's making me?"

Kakashi suddenly became rigid. "Is that all you care about Ino, your looks? Are you so vain that you're throwing away the life of an innocent unborn baby just for your own benefit?"

Ino looked at his with disgust, "Look at me! If I carry it around for nine months imagine how fat I will become!"

Kakashi rose and lifted his hand from her stomach. "I can't do it Ino. I can't kill an innocent unborn baby because you are so obsessed with your damn looks! To think that you are so evil to just throw away it's future for what YOU want! It's your own fault that you got pregnant and now it's tie to face the consequences. I honestly don't care what Shikamaru does with a whore like you."

Ino gasped at his speech and slapped him across his face, hard. "How dare you talk to me that way? It's not my fault I got pregnant!"

Kakashi stood there, his eyes burning with rage. "What do you mean 'it's not my fault'? If you hadn't slept with Sasuke, none of this would have happened!"

Ino screamed with rage, "If you hadn't killed him my baby would have a father! Oh wait, I forgot, you don't care about what's best for my baby. You don't know what it will be like for my child to grow up without a daddy!"

Kakashi froze. Her words played over and over in his head. Slowly he spoke, his voice cold and hard. "You think I don't know what it's like? I watched my father commit suicide, and had no power to stop him. I grew up without any parents without any relatives at all. Everyone had died, leaving me as the sole Hatake heir. I was alone most of my life. So yea, I do know what it's like."

Ino's rage left her face and she looked at Kakashi solemnly. "I'm sorry…I didn't know."

Kakashi was still filled with fury. "Of course, everyone seems to forget. Just shut up Ino. Fine I'll help you, just shut up."

Ino's voice softened, "Kakashi, I'm sorry. I want to keep this child but I can't risk it. What will Shikamaru say?"

"He'll say that you don't deserve another chance." Ino and Kakashi looked up to see where the voice was coming from. There, hidden in the shadows of the leaves in the tree above them was none other that Shikamaru.

Ino burst into a fresh set of tears. "No, please Shikamaru, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!"

He shook his head slowly, "You promised me that you wouldn't cheat on me again Ino, and I trusted you. I knew something was up when you left in such a hurry and at such an early time, so I followed you to see what you were up too."

Ino cried, "No please don't leave me. I LOVE YOU!"

Shikamaru shook his head and whispered coldly, "This whole relationship is too troublesome." With that, he shrank back into the shadows and disappeared.

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino screamed as she tried to launch into the shadows and follow him. Kakashi grabbed her waist and pulled her into his arms as she sobbed. Damn mood swings, he thought, damn pregnancy.

* * *

"I know! Let's go out for lunch!" Naruto suggested after seeing the empty fridge in Sakura's house. 

"No ramen though!" Sakura warned.

"Fine," Naruto agreed, happy to get his friend out of the house, but disappointed that he wouldn't be able to get his favorite food.

As they walked into the town square, they ran into Lee. "Hey Lee!" Sakura said cheerfully.

He was daydreaming, but waved at Sakura and replied, "hi."

"You want to join us for lunch? It's not ramen." Naruto asked.

Lee shook his head. "I'm looking for Ten Ten. Have either of you seen her? She was supposed to meet me here 10 minutes ago."

Both ninja shook their heads.

"Want some help finding her?" Sakura offered.

It was Lee's turn to shake his head. "No, it's ok. She's probably just a little late. Hope you two have a good lunch."

Naruto and Sakura waved goodbye as they continued on their way to find some good food. "You know, I think Neji is jealous of Lee."

Naruto looked at Sakura in surprise, "Really? Why'd you say that?"

Sakura shrugged. "I think he likes Te Ten."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "REALLY?!"

Sakura hit him on his head. "Shut up!" she hissed, "Do you want the whole village to hear?" Naruto just grinned, happy that for once he was not the last to hear some good gossip. Trying to quickly change the subject Sakura said, "Guess what Kakashi gave me!"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Jewelry?" Sakura grinned and shook her head. "Money?" Again, Sakura shook her head. "Some find of thing to cover your huge forehead?" This time Sakura hit him on his head, really hard. "Ow!" Naruto complained. "Ok, I give up!"

Sakura's grin became really wide. "He got me Icha Icha Medics Volume 1!"

Naruto broke out into laughter. "Really?! It's just like him to give such a perverted gift! Did you read it?"

Sakura blushed, "Well…umm…I got up to page three."

Naruto broke out into a fit of laughter and received yet another hit from his friend. "OW!!"

"That's what you get!"

"What did I do?"

"You laughed!"

"I thought it was funny!"

"So what? You still laughed!" Both the ninja argued all the way to the nearby restaurant.

* * *

Ino was still crying in Kakashi's arms when he reached the gates of their village. The guards looked at them and nodded, but as soon as Kakashi stepped inside, Tsunade appeared with a sad, serious look on her face. "Kakashi Hatake, I need to have a word with you." Kakashi nodded and handed Ino, who he had carried bridal style, to a guard who was standing beside Tsunade. "Come to my office, this might take a while." Both Kakashi and the Hokage poofed and appeared in her office. 

"What is this concerning?" Kakashi asked impatiently. He had come home to see Sakura and was in a rush.

Tsunade placed a single document on her desk and said quietly, "Read this." As Kakashi began to read on, he became very pale. "This is a document I found by a psychologist who did an analysis of you after your father died. I want to exam you again Hatake to make sure that you are indeed 'fine' and to prove that this document has no validity."

Kakashi nodded slowly, knowing that his whole future as a jounin depended on this examination. He just hoped that he would make it through. If he didn't pass….

* * *

**Me: (Tired) Wow, I think that was the longest chapter I wrote so far. I was going to do a flash back to when Kakashi actually took the exam…but I decided to leave it where it is now.**

**Kakashi: (Shocked) Ino's pregnant? Damn, I didn't see that coming.**

**Me: (Grinning) Yea, it's all part of my evil plan.**

**Kakashi: (Grins) Yea…it was probably the voices in your head that told you to do it.**

**Me: (Laughs) How did you know?**

**Kakashi: (Laughs) Damn, haven't you read the story, I have voices too. My voices like your voices. (Holds my hand a little tighter)**

**Me: (Notices and blushes) So did you like the concert?**

**Kakashi: (Smiles) Sure, if you like that sort of thing.**

**Me: What kind of thing do you like…wait never mind…I have a feeling that I don't want to hear the answer.**

**Kakashi: (Laughs) Well that concert was kind of fun. It was cool to hang out with everyone and we had a ton of laughs.**

**Me: (Sighs dreamingly) Yea, that was a lot of fun.**

**Kakashi: (Suddenly stops walking and whispers) We're being followed.**

**Me: (Scared) What!**

**Kakashi: Follow me. (Grabs my hand and pulls me into an alley and then does some hind signs) There, now they won't be able to sense us at all. (Suddenly we see Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Hinata run past the alley entrance)**

**Sakura: (Disappointed) I swear I saw them go this way!**

**Naruto: (Mad) Damn! I wanted to see Kakashi sensei's face!**

**Ino: (Pissed off) I wanted to kill the writer! (Laughs) I slept with Sasuke!**

**Sakura: (Mad as hell) Shut up Ino pig! That writer is DEAD! (All of them run into the distance)**

**Me: (Groans) Now what? I'm a not going to live to see tomorrow!**

**Kakashi: (Grins) We can hide at my place! They don't know where I live.**

**Me: (Unsure) I don't know if that's such a good idea.**

**Kakashi: Would you rather face Ino and Sakura?**

**Me: Let's go to your place!**

**Kakashi: (Laughing) I knew you would see things my way!**

**Me: Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	19. To See You One Last Time

**Sorry it took sooooooooo long to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R!**

**

* * *

These are some replies to reviews I have received.**

**JovianShe-Wolf- sorry that you think my chapters are short, it's just that short chapters take less time writing.**

**Moriko Saki- Wow! Thanks! Kakashi and me are so lucky to have a contact like you on our side! I so love the puppy, the phones, and the entertainment center. Thanks!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

**To See You One Last Time**

* * *

Sakura laughed as Naruto and her entered the restaurant. She saw Anko and Genma talking at the counter. "Hey," she called out, waving at them.

Both turned to look at her. Anko smiled back and replied, "Hey! Nice to see you up and about!" Sakura nodded in reply.

Genma motioned her to come over and whispered in her ear, "You know Sakura, since you're out of that coma maybe you and I could get together sometime, like maybe right now." Sakura's face became bright red and she slapped him across the face, much to Anko and Naruto's amusement.

"What did I say?" Genma asked, confused.

Naruto laughed, "You're just as perverted as Kakashi-sensei. By the way, where is he?"

Sakura hit Naruto on the head, "BAKA! He's on a mission!"

Anko laughed, "Actually Sakura, he just returned. I saw him at the gates with the hokage."

Sakura was confused. "Wasn't it supposed to be a two week long mission?"

Anko shook her head, "I don't know. I didn't get a chance to talk to him."

Sakura frowned slightly and Naruto watched her in puzzlement. _How come she seems to worry so much about him? I know that they were close after what happened after that thing with Sasuke, but what is going on? Or am I just over thinking this? Wow, I'm actually thinking really hard about this. Well Kakashi is so old that she couldn't possibly like him, although he could like her…being the pervert he is. Yeah, I'm just over thinking this._

Sakura suddenly spoke up, "I think I'll stop by Tsunade-sensei's office. I…uhh…I…have…I have something to do. It's really important. See you guys around!" Saskura waved and was about to run off when Anko grabbed her wrist.

"You won't be able to," she said, "I heard she's busy dealing with Kakashi."

"Dealing with Kakashi?" The young lady was confused.

"She said she had to talk to him about something."

"Oh." Sakura wanted to burst into the Hokage's office and throw her arms around her former sensei. She wanted to tell him how much she missed him and to just fall asleep in his arms…like she had already done twice before. She wanted to hear his voice telling her that it was going to be ok, and to just feel his cool fingers against her cheek. To just have all that once more would mean the world to her.

Genma grinned, "So why are you all of a sudden so interested in seeing the Hokage? I wonder if it has anything to do with that buddy of mine who just returned."

Sakura's eyes lit up with rage.

**KILL HIM!!! **Inner Sakura was pretty pissed.

_Don't worry, I intend to. _

**GOOD! He's such a pervert! Not even Kakashi is that perverted, he's just sexy.**

_Did you just call Kakashi sexy?_

**Yea? So what? I'm you, remember? Secretly, you think he's sexy too.**

_I do not! I just think he's…cute._

**…Right…but seriously look at that body! He looks so yummy!**

_You just called Kakashi yummy!_

**Yea! Kakashi looks so good, I mean look at his six-pack!**

_So what if he has a six-pack? He's my ex-teacher, it's forbidden. _

**That didn't stop you from sleeping with him…TWICE!**

_I didn't sleep with him…I was just tired and happened to fall asleep next to him._

**Yea…sure. You know what, I'm not even gonna argue with you…it's not my fault that you're so blind to LOVE! Just go kick Genma's ass!**

_Ok! Wait...what do you mean by love? _

**Just go and kick Genma's ass. You'll never believe me. **At that moment, Inner Sakura sank back into the depths of her mind

"Genma!" Sakura shouted, her foot making contact with his face. Anko and Naruto laughed.

Sakura smiled slightly and then looked out the large window at the side of the restaurant. Kakashi was back and she was here, unable to see him. She sighed and looked back at her friends. Genma was flirting outrageously with Anko and getting beaten up for it. Naruto was just staring dreamingly at the picture of ramen that the establishment offered. "Hey, you know what guys, I just remembered I have to do something. I'll see you guys later." She waved and ran out door, not even looking back. The three of them just stared at her before Anko punched Genma for touching her ass.

* * *

Kakashi followed Tsunade down the corridors and passages. He looked at the ground, unsure what to say, if he should even say anything at all. He didn't want to deal with all this, all he really wanted to do was run to Sakura and hold her in his arms. He was so alone in that forest, aside from that idiot Arima, and was so afraid that he would never see his cherry blossom's face again. Thinking of that time in the forest he suddenly spoke up. His eye still focused on the ground he said quietly, "We have a new threat."

Tsunade suddenly stopped walking and the echoes of her sandals hitting the floor faded into the stillness. "What happened on your last mission Hatake?" She spun around to face him, confused about what he had just said. _Another enemy? What is going on?_

Kakashi stopped and faced her; his eyes were like dark coals burning with an unreadable expression. "There is a village, The Village of Desire. It's said to be located near the land of waves. It seems that someone is doing experiments on people, giving him or her special kekkei genkai. I faced on, I believe her name was Chun Mai. She was supposedly the strongest of her clan, but I suceeded in killing her. It seems that their specialty is seducing," the fifth hokage's eyes widened at this, "This creator, as she refered to as master, sounds a lot like Orochimaru."

Her face paled at this news and her voice became serious. "Are you sure about all this?"

He nodded, a smirk hidden under his mask, "I should, I would have died if it hadn't been for my shadow clone, but seriously, she could barely keep her hands off me, although it didn't help that her kisses could kill a man."

Tsunade spun around and continued walking. "Follow me. I will send ninjas to look inot this. Right now, Kakashi, I want to have an analysis done on you. I don't have to tell you what's at stake if you fail, do I?"

Kakashi shook his head slowly as he followed her. "I'll be forced to stop being a ninja and I'll have to stay under 24-hour surveillance in a damn mental facility because I won't be trusted in situations dealing with people. I won't be allowed to see my friends, to see my colleagues, to see…"

"Sakura," Tsunade finished for him, pausing for a moment. Kakashi stared at her, the hatred filling his, otherwise sleepy-looking eye, "Kakashi, I know you have feelings for her. I don't want to take you away from her, but I don't want to put her in any danger. You know how much she means to us."

Kakashi stopped walking and laughed darkly at her. "_Us_?" he said, outraged, "How the hell can you say that? Sakura is merely someone you want to follow in your footsteps, another medic nin. She means nothing to you! To me, she means everything. How could I live a life without her? If I had to, then I would go insane! You don't care if she gets hurt or not, you just care about losing your prodigy. You think that Sakura is nothing more than an object, than a toy, you can use. You know that if you lose her you will lose your best medic nin and that's all that matters to you!"

Tsunade spun around, anger and rage consuming her. "How the hell can you say that Hatake?! You know it's not like that!"

Kakashi smirked again under her mask, "Don't lie to me. I know exactly how you feel about her. You just want to use her because she holds as much potential as you do now. She holds the key to unlocking our village's true powers. You know that when she's your age she will be stronger than you could ever be. She will be able to save an enormous amount of lives. If she were you, she might have even been able to save Dan."

Tsunade lost all control. "Shut up you bastard!" She yelled, throwing a punch aimed at Kakashi's face, intending to kill. Kakashi dodged easily and took a fighting stance. He knew that he didn't stand a chance against the hokage, but he knew that he wouldn't pass that analysis.

"What's the matter, oh great one?" he said sarcastically.

"Damn you Kakashi!" A single tear fell from her eye. "I tried to save Dan, I promised I would! I know she could have had saved him that's what kills me! If it was her he would still be alive!"

Kakashi froze. "Someone is-"

* * *

Sakura leaned against the door a little. _Damn it! Kakashi sensed my presence. _Not waiting another moment, she burst through the door as if she had been planning to and not eavesdropping on a conversations going on about her. "Kakashi, you're back!" She said, trying to sound surprised.

He stared at her, his eye was dark, and he didn't look too happy. "What is your business here Sakura?" His voice was cold and she felt shivers run through her spine.

_Why is he acting like this_, she thought, _acting like it's a bad thing that I'm here? _She faked a smile and said sweetly, "Oh I just needed to hand this file to Tsunade." He nodded, but he held his cold, emotionless look in his face. He knew she was confused by his attitude, but he had no idea how much of the conversation she had heard. The truth was, she had just arrived in time to hear the Hokage say how if it were Sakura instead of her, Dan would still be alive.

Tsunade nodded also. "Very well. Hand it to me and then you may go." She was pretty sure Sakura had heard some of the conversation and she was wanting to get rid of her quickly. Sakura handed Tsunade the file, which she had conveniently picked up from home as an excuse incase she needed one.

As she was about to walk away Kakashi whispered quietly, "Wait a second, I would like to have a word with Sakura in private." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back along the corridor until they were out of sight from the Hokage. At that moment, Kakashi lost his mind. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. "What the hell were you doing listening to my conversation with the Hokage."

Sakura slightly frowned, avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry Kakashi-kun. I heard that you were back and I wanted to see you."

"Do you know how stupid that was? I in had told Tsunade someone was listening in; you could have gotten in serious trouble. You're lucky you burst in mid sentence."

Tears slipped down her face from her beautiful emerald eyes. "I'm sorry Kakashi." She tried to rest against his chest, but he wouldn't let her and held her a bit of a distance away.

"Damn it, Sakura." He released his grip on her wrist and tipped her chin upwards. Still, she avoided eye contact. "Look at me, Sakura." She looked at him for a brief minute before it was unbearable and she had to look down again. His voice became colder and deeper. "I said look at me, Sakura." She cringed slightly. Kakashi sighed and his voice became softer. His eye was filled with warmth. "Sakura, I've missed you."

A smile appeared on her lips, "I missed you too, Kakashi-kun." Slowly she raised her head and brushed her lips across his, feeling the cloth that acted as the barrier between them. When her lips left, his Kakashi raised his hand and pulled his mask down, causing Sakura to gasp. There was no other way to describe him, he was handsome. He had thin lips and perfect teeth. She raised her hand and traced his jaw line.

Gently he cupped her face and kissed her, gently biting on her lower lip. She moaned slightly, which gave him the perfect opportunity to slowly force his tongue past her lips. A surprised expression crossed her face for a split moment before the look of pleasure replaced it as she took his silver hair in her hands, drawing him closer. This moment couldn't last forever, for they both had to part for air.

"Kakashi," she started before he silenced her with a gentle kiss. She looked at him lovingly. She gently rested her head against his chest and felt his arms wrap around her, holding her securely. "I know that you'll never leave me," she whispered softly.

His head snapped up. If he failed the analysis, he might never see her again. "Sakura," he said softly, trying not to ruin the moment, "I can't be certain of that." Slowly she raised her head and stared into his eye with a confused expression that held sadness as well. "But remember this Sakura, if I ever do leave you, it is not because I want to. If it were up to me I would stay with you forever, but there may be a time when the choice is not mine." He did not mention that the time was now.

Sakura nodded, and placed her head against his chest again. "I love you, Kakashi-kun," she whispered. Kakashi's eyes widened. This was that first time she had ever told him that.

_I want to tell her that I love her too, but I_ _can't. If I don't pass_ _this examination, I will have to walk away from my life, from Sakura. If I tell her I love her, it will just hurt her more if I fail and I'm proven to be insane. I love you Sakura, and I want you to know that._ Instead of saying those three words that were begging to be spoken, he whispered back to her, "Sakura I really have to go. Tsunade is waiting for me."

She took a step back, confused as ever. She thought that he would say that he loved her, not just walk away like this. She felt her eyes fill with tears and she had to look at the floor to avoid his sharp eyes from seeing her watery eyes. "I…I guess I'll see you later." She turned around, getting ready to walk away when Kakashi suddenly reached out and pulled her hand. "Sakura, please don't act this way."

She spun around to face him, but kept her eyes on the floor. "Kakashi, I'm sorry."

It was his turn to be confused. "Sorry for what?"

"For saying that, I was just…just being stupid." Tears slowly dripped from her eyes and they fell to the floor.

"Sakura." He threw his arms around her and held her against his chest._ I want to tell her, but I'm afraid. Imagine that, Kakashi Hatake afraid of telling a girl that he loves her._ "Sakura," he started again, "I want to tell you so many things, all these feelings I feel towards you, but right now is not the right time. Please don't cry," he wiped the tears from her eyes, "Just know that if something happens I will always care about you and you will always be my girl." He kissed the top of her head and couldn't keep it from her any longer, "I love you Sakura."

Her eyes widened and she looked up. "You do?"

He grinned at her and lowered his head so that his mouth was right beside her ear, and then he whispered, "of course Sakura-_kun._" A blush spread across her cheeks as she shivered with the warmth of his breath on her cool skin. He was teasing her, she knew it, but still it was working. Her knees felt weak with every moment and there seemed to be a coil in her right underneath her stomach and out of reach, wanting…_needing_. He slowly twirled a lock of her silky hair around his finger and she whimpered with anticipation.

"Kakashi," she moaned, cuddling against his warm chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart as his finely toned chest rose leisurely with every breath.

Kakashi's grin became wider as he noticed her anticipation. He wanted to just press her against the wall and have her, right then and there, but he controlled himself and just settled for kissing her again and again, causing her to moan loader. He could tell that she liked it, she was barely able to stand, and it was only because of him holding her so tightly against him that she was upright at all.

"Ka-ka-shi," she moaned louder.

He nibbled on her earlobe, making her whimper. "You lusty little thing." His voice was deep and so sexy. Just a simple whisper like that made her feel weak and ignited the coil within her, causing it to bunch up, ready to spring.

"I need you Kakashi…right now, please," she gasped, her hands finding their way to his silver hair, grabbing it with her fists, bringing his lips down on hers. At those words his control snapped. He roughly pressed her against the wall, never breaking the kiss, and he held her hands over her head with one of his.

"Sakura," he breathed, "are you sure you want this, because once I start I don't think I'll be able to stop." She nodded and he quickly threw his vest off, pulled his black shirt over his head, and let both fall to the floor in a bundle. Sakura's hands struggled under his hold, wanting to touch every inch of his fine body, but Kakashi held her fast.

He slowly raised her purple tank top over her head, inch by inch, exposing her skin to the cool air. Her body shivered under his and she felt her hairs raise with goose bumps. He released her hands only for a minute to pull her top of her body, leaving her under his exposed body with only a simple black bra. Kakashi's normal, jounin pants suddenly felt very tight at the sight of Sakura underneath him with only her tight jeans, a bra, and her panties separating them. He smirked and assaulted her lips with passionate kisses.

A lustful moan erupted from Kakashi's throat as he felt Sakura press her body against him. His hand moved down to her jeans and he temporarily fumbled with the button before finally undoing it. He slowly pulled down her zipper, with an inpatient Sakura trying to get him to hurry up. He pulled down her jeans the same way he did her top, slowly. He finally got them low enough to reveal the red, lacy thong she wore underneath. _Whoa, Sakura wears thongs?_ As if seeing his amazement she smiled shyly, "I made a short stop at home before coming here."

"How'd you know I was here?" Kakashi questioned.

"Anko said so."

"I'm glad you stopped by," Kakashi whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"Kakashi could you hurry up?" Sakura asked, hating the way he took his time.

"Don't worry, the wait is worth it." Kakashi nibbled her neck.

It was at that moment that they heard voices approaching them. "Damn, why now? Kakashi, please let's finish this at my house. I need you now." she put lots of emphasis in the "now."

Kakashi was sorely tempted, but he knew that he really had to meet the Hokage. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I have a meeting with the Hokage." He released her and quickly pulled on his shirt and vest. Sakura followed suit and dressed as well. _Damn, this could be my last time seeing her_, he thought. "Sakura if something happens I want you to move on."

"What?" Sakura was puzzled. What the hell is he talking about?

"Promise me, Sakura." Kakashi was in a hurry. The voices were coming closer and he didn't have much time to stay with his cherry blossom.

"Kakashi," she looked up at him and into his eyes, seeing that he was serious, "I can't."

"Sakura," he scolded, "please, promise me." He sounded almost desperate.

Slowly she nodded, knowing that he wasn't going to let her say no, "I promise Kakashi, but I won't ever forget you…forget _us_."

He looked at her as he placed his forehead protector over his sharingan. He wanted to tell her to forget about him if something ever happened to him, but he knew it was hopeless and the person or people who were approaching were right around the corner. "Good," he whispered, "Because I won't forget you either." He kissed her quickly before pulling up his mask and disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving only a few leaves as the only sign that he was ever there.

* * *

"Sakura!" She spun around to face Naruto and Hinata.

"Oh it's you two." Sakura faked a smile, as she greeted her two friends. "Naruto aren't you supposed to be at that restaurant with Anko and Genma?"

Naruto looked puzzled, "Um Sakura, that was like an hour ago."

Sakura blushed a light shade of pink.

'Sakura," Hinata asked quietly, "was there anyone else here with you? I was sure I heard voices."

Sakura blushed even more. "It was Kakashi."

Naruto frowned, "Why'd you talk to Kakashi-sensei? I thought you had to give something to the old granny."

Sakura became furious. "Baka! You're supposed to treat her with respect! You're supposed to call her Hokage-sama!"

Naruto stared at her in disbelief, "But she's the same age as Ero-sensei! She's practically _ancient_!"

Hinata giggled at Naruto's reasoning and Sakura got even madder. "Exactly! If she's that old imagine how old The Third Hokage was."

Naruto thought for a long time, "He would be a dinosaur!"

Sakura's jaw dropped as she hit Naruto on the head really, really hard. "BAKA!!!" then she walked off, leaving a shocked Hinata with a crying Naruto, who had a huge bump sticking out of his head.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi reappeared before the Hokage. "I'm ready."

She gave him a piercing stare before nodding and leading him to a small room. "Take a seat Hatake and let's begin." He nodded and took his seat. All the while, he kept thinking, _I need to prove myself sane; I need to make it back to Sakura's arms. I HAVE to pass._

* * *

**Me: (clutching Kakashi's arm as he does some quick hand signs and we disappear into a puff of smoke) Wow, I'm going to see Kakashi's apartment!**

**Kakashi: (smiling as we reappear in a small hallway of an apartment) Yea, but you won't see my face.**

**Me: (frowns) Don't remind me.**

**Kakashi: (laughs) You're still mad about that?**

**Me: (mad) It's your FACE!!**

**Kakashi: And your point is?**

**Me: (shakes head sadly) Never mind. (Cell phone starts ringing) Just a sec, my phone is ringing. (Pulls out cherry, chocolate phone and silently thanks Moriko Saki)**

**Kakashi: (smiles) No problem.**

**Me: (talking to person on phone) Hello. (Loud yelling erupting from person I'm talking too, which happens to be Sakura)**

**Sakura: (Angry and loud) WHERE ARE YOU! IT'S PAST MIDNIGHT AND YOU'RE NOT HOME!!!!**

**Me: (scared as hell) Umm…well, I'm staying at a friend's place.**

**Sakura: (still mad) WHICH FRIEND? I'M GOING TO COME OVER AND KICK YOUR ASS!**

**Me: (even more scared) Why? What did I do?**

**Sakura: (yelling even louder) DID YOU READ THIS CHAPTER???!!!! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT WITH THAT PERVERT! WHO'S HOUSE ARE YOU AT?**

**Me: (mumbles really, really quietly) Kakashi's…**

**Sakura: WWWHHHHAAAATTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!! (Hangs up on me)**

**Kakashi: (laughing his ass off) You are so lucky!**

**Me: (Mad at him for getting me in this mess) How?**

**Kakashi: She doesn't know where I live.**

**Me: (relieved) Thank god! (Blushes) So…umm…where will I sleep?**

**Kakashi: (absentmindedly scratches the back of his head) I only have one bed.**

**Me: (Blushes even more) I guess I'll sleep on the couch.**

**Kakashi: (laughs) That would be a good idea if I had a couch.**

**Me: (shocked) Where am I supposed to sleep…oh god!**


	20. Blood Lust

**Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!! Can't believe I'm finally at my goal, 20 chapters, and I feel like I'm far from finished. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

**Blood Lust**

* * *

Slowly the drops fell onto the cold cement street, soon to be followed by more. As the rain continued to pour, the thunder and lightening continued as well. The flashes of light, like a knife slicing sponge cake, cut every few seconds, the darkness of the deserted roads. It was a depressing day, not one where people were out and about, everyone was in their homes, waiting for the storm to pass. Not many villagers cared for such weather, especially since the rainy season, that had recently finished, had brought the village many floods and problems this year. Construction was underway and this storm was just delaying the work, which was bad for the workers who desperately needed the money and the people who had lost their homes and businesses. Only two people were actually enjoying this weather, both so different and so far apart…but both for the same reason.

* * *

Sakura watched the rain fall outside her window as she let the tears slip down her cheeks. She sat there, on the cold floor of her dark bedroom, letting the occasional lightening strikes light up her surroundings. In her arms, she held a small puppy, a mix of what seemed like a husky and some other breed. She buried her head in it's whitish fur, inhaling the scent of _him_. She had found this sweet thing when she had arrived home from Tsunade's building, placed in a small box with a letter attached. It was the letter that sent her over the edge. 

_Dear Sakura, _

_By the time you get this, it might be too late. As you might find out, I'm in a meeting with the Hokage. I don't know how to tell you this Sakura, but I might not return. I wish I could give you further details, but if my worst fears are confirmed you'll understand pretty soon, and if not…then you'll never have to know. I know that you probably feel like I'm leaving you, just like everyone else is, but trust me, this is not what I want. What I want is you. _

_If something does happen please don't be mad at me, this is not what I want to happen. You've probably already seen the puppy, well please take care of her. Her name is Aiko. Also, please forgive Ino, I know that you're probably a little upset, but she has reason to be…she's pregnant with Sasuke's kid. Soon after that you-know-who found out and dumped her. Please try to comfort her, she's stuck in an uncomfortable position, she doesn't want abortion because of the scandal it would start, but she doesn't want to keep it either. I want to help her, but I cannot let her destroy the life of an innocent baby because she forgot to_ _use protection and cheated on her boyfriend, who left her shortly after she told me. _

_Sakura, if I don't return I want you to know that I love you, and I will for as long as I can imagine. I know that right now you're confused and hurt, but remember what you promised me: you'll move on. It doesn't mean that you have to forget about me, I'll never forget about you, but it means that you have to find someone else and live life to the fullest. If you like you can also have my apartment (that's only if I don't return) because I won't need it where I'm headed. I wish that I could make this easier on you Sakura, but I do love you. I just thought you ought to know if this is truly goodbye._

_Hope this isn't goodbye,_

_Your Kakashi-kun _

Sakura had read that letter over and over again for over two hours, letting his words sink into her, absorbing what he was saying. She was exhausted, but this pain was tearing her apart. She felt tired, weak, helpless, confused, guilty, and most of all: scared. She might face a future without Kakashi, a future without the only one who seemed to be there for her. She knew that there were times where Kakashi had let her down, like the ways he used to always focus on Naruto and Sasuke a lot or when he would purposely train them extra, leaving her behind to catch up. She knew he didn't mean to do these things, he was just trying to improve the skills of the strongest ones in the team, and she wasn't strong. Sakura was just another let down. She didn't have their skills, their tactics, and their usefulness. Kakashi was good at noticing those who would excel and be excellent ninjas, and he had found that within the two boys. Sakura was nothing compared to them.

* * *

Kakashi sat there. Part of him was urging him to run out of there and find Sakura. He didn't know what was going to happen or what the future would hold, and that scared him more than anything. He was one who liked to b prepared. He had it all planned out before that night. He was going to beat every mission that came his way, avoid hospitals at all costs, have a lot of one night stands, and just die of old age or an incredibly hard mission. Now, living his life with Sakura, for the first time in his life he didn't want to die. He didn't want to face death. 

He hated this feeling, this feeling of completeness; it was so unfamiliar to the emptiness he was used to. He could not remember the last time a woman had ever gotten so close to him that way, they were just there for pleasure, never for long-term relationships. No woman wanted to spend her life with him, unsure what he was thinking under that expressionless exterior of his, unsure weather he would come home alive, be subject to his fierce temper, or even watch him read Icha Icha Paradise as if it was just another normal book. For once, someone actually was willing to take him, as he was, flaws and all, not caring about his imperfections. Kakashi had often figured that he would die alone, in fact, he had planned for it, and now here he wanted that to change.

His fingers curled into a fist as he stared at the Hokage in front of him before softly whispering, "I'm ready Tsunade. I will prove to you that I do still have my sanity."

* * *

She leisurely flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave a small laugh. The rain was soaking her to the bone. She shivered slightly, not from the cold, but from pleasure. She loved the soothing sound of the rain and the thunder, especially the howling wind and lightening that came along with it. She had been following Kakashi for the past few days, ever since his run-in with that Sasuke kid over Sakura. She had watched that battle in the forest where Kakashi had almost died as he battled that woman on his mission. She had been watching him for so long, and so closely that it was so easy to predict his next move. She knew his weaknesses, his strengths, and even his past. She was going to hurt him by hurting the one closest to him. She was after Sakura.

* * *

Slowly he closed his eyes. The rain outside tapped against the barred window. The whispers of the wind were so far away, so distant. He wanted to join them, to join their travels. He wanted to escape from it all. He just wanted to fly away. He wanted to find _her_. "Sakura," He whispered. It was time to put the plan into motion.

* * *

Tsunade slowly spoke up, "Kakashi, for this exam, I will be using my own technique that I have perfected. It will cause nothing but the truth to pass your lips. This technique is confidential so you'll have to wear your forehead protector over your eye like that during this procedure." Kakashi gave the slightest nod of understanding. 

"How long will this take?" He spoke up quietly, his eye staring into hers intently.

"It depends." That was all she said. Then, she quickly flipped through her papers, only to give out a little gasp of surprise and pain seconds later.

* * *

The puppy whined, hungrily. Sakura didn't have the energy to get up, so she just realesed her grip on it. Aiko scampered across the room in search for food as Sakura lay there, silently smiling. _Kakashi gave that puppy to me. He's a huge dog person and he gave me a puppy to remember him by_. Just the thought of him, never seeing him again, caused the pain in her heart to increase. Sakura felt a flood of tears attack her again, knowing that she wasn't sure that she would ever be able to move on without him. 

The slight wind came through the small crack in her window. It carried the scent of spring along with it, the scent of the earth after a nice thunderstorm. The storm had receded, but the one waging in her heart was far from over. "Come back Kakashi," she whispered, "Please come back to me." A final tear slid down her cheek as she collapsed in a heap, exhausted and tired. The hours had passed slowly. It had been five hours ago that she had found that letter and till this moment, she was still crying.

* * *

"Oh, sorry, paper cut." Tsunade looked up at Kakashi with a small smile. "Now let me just heal it quickly, I hate the way these things sting." 

Kakashi stared at her index finger, which had a small line cut in it. He watched as blood formed along this line, and how a single drop fell from her finger.

**Blood.** The voice in Kakashi's head spoke up softly.

_No, please. Not now._ Kakashi fought desperately with himself, trying to control his urge to rip apart the Hokage that sat in front of him, and taste her blood.

**Blood. **It was hopeless. Kakashi felt his control over himself diminish and he suddenly felt his body get prepared to lunge.

_No. _He watched himself from the corner of his mind, knowing that it was all over. _No..._

* * *

The sound of the puppy barking was heard in the, otherwise, silent room. She laughed at the pathetic excuse for a dog and ignored it, continuing her way towards the unconscious girl, who's long, pink hair was fanned around her. She hunched down and placed a kunai at her throat. "It will all be over soon."

* * *

**Me: (Confused and blushing like hell) So…where do I sleep Kakashi?**

**Kakashi: (Scratches the back of his head) Well I guess with me.**

**Me: (About to die) Ok.**

**Kakashi: (Grinning under his mask) Well you could sleep on the floor.**

**Me: (Says sarcastically) Yeah…I want to sleep on your hard floor. You can sleep there.**

**Kakashi: (Laughing) It's my place!**

**Me: (Laughing back) I'm the guest!**

**Kakashi: Your point is?**

**Me: (Mad) Kakashi!!!**

**Kakashi: Fine I'll sleep on the floor.**

**Me: (Blushing) If you want, you can sleep on the bed.**

**Kakashi: (Confused) Weren't you just arguing that I shouldn't sleep on the bed?**

**Me: (Blushing more) Well…it is your place.**

**Kakashi: (Laughing) It's ok, you can sleep on the bed.**

**Me: (Confused) You sure?**

**Kakashi: Yeah, go ahead. (Leads me to his bedroom)**

**Me: (So relieved) Thanks! Umm…but I don't have anything to wear except for what I'm wearing now. (Wearing clothes NOT made for sleeping in…it's a tank top and my new pair of jeans that I paid like over $100 for)**

**Kakashi: Well…you could wear my spare clothes. (Goes into his closet and grabs a sweatshirt, a tee, and some sweat pants.**

**Me: (Relieved) Thanks! (Looks around, blushing) Umm…where do I change?**

**Kakashi: (Points lazily) My washroom is over there.**

**Me: (After done changing goes back into Kakashi's room) Kakashi!!!**

**Kakashi: (Who is sleeping on the bed) Zzzz…**

**Me: I don't want to sleep on the floor! (Pushes Kakashi over a bit and slides into the bed beside him…after making sure there's a HUGE distance between us) Goodnight. Stay tuned...i know this chapter really sucks, but please continue reading my story. After all, you reviewrs are my insperation. **


	21. The Sweet Bliss

**Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

**The Sweet Bliss**

* * *

She placed the kunai at the young woman's throat, ready to watch the blood pour. She placed the cold metal on Sakura's throat, feeling the girl shiver silently below. "This will be too easy," she whispered, getting ready to slice the throat. Before she could utter another word though, she felt the woman underneath suddenly move so quickly that she didn't even realize until it had already happened. The woman suddenly found herself with a kunai at her throat, held by a smirking Sakura.

Green orbs stared into red. Sakura took a step back. "W-w-who are you?" Red…sharingan…Uchiha…not possible. The woman smirked and jumped out the window, running off in a burst of speed, leaping from tree to tree. Sakura stood there, stunned at first, but she wasn't going to let the woman escape without giving her answers. She jumped out the window as well and followed after her. "Damn, why was I stupid enough to let her escape?"

The woman watched out of the corner of her eyes. "Good Sakura, just follow after me."

The game of tag continued, both women were equally fast, but Sakura had gotten a late start and was behind. She pursued after the other woman before she suddenly stopped in a clearing. Smiling sweetly, she turned to face Sakura. "What do you want Sakura? Kakashi or does part of your heart still lie with Sasuke?"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, a confused expression on her face. "W-what are you saying?"

The woman's smile seemed false, as if she was trying to hide something. "Sasuke's not dead Sakura, you can still have him." She took a step closer, extending a small hand to the girl. "Trust me Sakura, I can take you to him."

Sakura stepped back in disbelief. "No…it's a lie. YOU'RE LYING!" Sakura sped forward, getting her kunai ready. "He's DEAD!" She felt the tears slip down her cheeks. She watched as the woman launched at her and stuck Sakura's side with a kunai. Blood spilled everywhere and stained the green grass red. Sakura collapsed in a heap at the woman's feet. "No…"

The woman walked off, leaving Sakura in a pool of her own blood. "Sakura, maybe it will teach you to not get distracted during a battle. And Sasuke is alive."

"Wait." The woman stopped. "What is your name? Why do you have the sharingan?"

The woman smiled at the girl, who was obviously on the brink of passing out. " My name…should I tell you? Well maybe I will. My name is Rain and as for the sharingan, you'll have to wait and see." She laughed a low, throaty laugh and walked away.

Sakura lay there, feeling confused, scared. "Sasuke," she whispered before passing out cold on the forest floor. The last thing she saw before closing her eyes were the red ones that stared into hers.

Rain looked back, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. She saw the girl close her eyes, the green orbs that were the bright stars in the night sky. "We'll meet again Sakura," she whispered before running off.

* * *

"The time is coming," he muttered softly. He was tired of being held here, against his will, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he escaped. He wasn't going to wait around behind these iron bars and waiting to be rescued. He didn't need any help; he would be fine all alone. He could make it without the help of anyone else. He was stronger than the world, better than them in every way. He was perfection. At least, that's what he believed.

He would make sure that they all payed, all of them who had put him into this situation. Well, it actually wasn't that bad. When he escaped, he would be presumed as dead, making it easier to sneak around from village to village. He smirked at the thought. After all, he would be out of there soon enough.

The room was tiny, and the window was just basically a hole in the wall with bars running across it in all directions. There was no door, just a hole in the wall with huge metal bars that, seemingly, absorbed chakra, for he had no chakra left in his body and felt extremely weak. Those damn people were smart, keeping him in there while he was on the brink of dying, when he was too weak to fight back, after that he had lost all his chakra, the bars absorbing all that he had, and continued to do so.

* * *

"Hey Hinata, you free?" Hinata opened the door to her manor to find Naruto yelling loudly, as if she was hard of hearing.

"Umm…I'll have to see. I have to prepare the afternoon tea for Neji and my father while they train." Even though she had become more outgoing throughout the years, she was still a bit shy, especially when it came to Naruto. There was also something else that hadn't changed about her, she was always trying to impress her dad and stay on his good side.

"Awe, come on Hinata, we'll have lunch together!" A grin spread across his face, and the childlike memories of him flashed before her eyes. He hadn't changed that much it seemed. Sure, after Sasuke left he had become quite determined, but he had never lost his sense of adventure and fun. A lot of people would classify him as naïve, yet Hinata was not, like that. As she found herself smiling back at his contagious smile, she knew that that was the reason she liked him, he was the kind of person who made everything better.

"I wish I could. Naruto." She frowned slightly; wanting to go hang out with him, do anything with him. She just wanted to be with him, but her father was not the person you skipped out on, and it was a lesson she had learned well, being his daughter.

"If you like, I could help." Hinata stared into his sparkling blue eyes and smiled, but shook her head. "Why not?" questioned the young man.

The smile still playing on her lips she replied, "Don't worry, I'll be finished soon. Would you like to come inside?" Just the thought of Naruto coming into her house made her cheeks become a slight shade of pink.

To her relief, he shook his head slightly, his blonde hair waving all around. "Sorry, Hinata-chan, I just remembered that I was supposed to go visit Sakura-chan, you know how depressed she's become after that whole thing." Hinata's smile faded slightly, as so did her blush. Seeing this, Naruto quickly said, "It's alright, I'll come back after tea time." Hinata nodded her approval.

The truth was, she had just been thinking about how Naruto had really matured. He used to say all the wrong things at the wrong time, and now he seemed to know exactly what to do. He didn't do stupid things anymore or mess up a lot, and when he did he would apologize and make up for it. She wasn't entirely sure what had caused this change in Naruto. Maybe part of it was due to Sasuke's departure, but she wasn't sure what else it was due to. She wished she knew, but she was just happy having him as he was.

Naruto sniffed the air, "Is something burning?"

Hinata took a whiff too, "Oh no, it's the dumplings I was making! They're burnt! I'll see you later Naruto-kun!" She ran into the small kitchen and found that the pot was already of the stove, her father staring disappointingly at her. "Gomen, father." Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke to the leader of her clan.

Her after said nothing, just left her alone, and walked out, throwing the pot on the ground and letting the burnt dumplings spill onto the floor. Hinata stared at his back as he walked outside to continue his training with Neji. While he closed the sliding door, he gave Hinata a cold look, "Clean this up, and prepare more food. How can someone of this clan, especially one of the head family, be so clumsy? You were talking to that boy again weren't you?" He slammed the door shut, not waiting for a reply.

Hinata stared at the floor, feeling useless as ever. She was always messing around when her father was around, and no matter how hard she tried to do things properly. She sighed quietly, and picked up the pan and all it's contents. She prepared more dumplings, feeling like there was nothing she could do right. Her life seemed to be falling apart and the only thing that seemed to hold her to this world was Naruto. He found something in her no one else could see. He made her feel complete, even when she screwed up. When she was at a loss of words, he never bothered her about it, and when she was in trouble he would always came after her and try to protect her. He cared.

* * *

Naruto grinned. He had lied to Hinata, not purposely, but just to have an excuse. He smirked as he though of his plans. He was going to see Ino at her flower shop. He wanted to get her flowers, beautiful flowers. He walked along the town square, thinking about what to give her. _A rose, no too expensive. A daffodil? Maybe a daisy, but that is too ordinary._ Naruto had no idea what kind of flower she would like. He kicked a rock that was lying on the path in front of him. As he walked, his eyes on the ground, he felt someone push him aside. His head shot up and he saw a woman with long, silky dark blue hair and a figure other women would kill for. "Hey," he said, protesting the woman's lack of manners. She turned to face him, and he swore that he saw red eyes, but when he got a closer look, he saw that they were a sparkling green. She gave him a long look before running off, leaving him alone. "Maybe I'll get Hinata-chan a daffodil," he mused as he continued on his way._

* * *

No, please, no. Kakashi was fighting a hopeless battle. There was no point; he couldn't even control his own body._

**Blood, the sweet scent of life.** The voice was there, hungry, needing.

_Anyone else, not Tsunade, not now. _Kakashi wanted to end his life right there. He was going to fail this exam for sure, if either him or the Hokage lasted that long.

**Just a drop makes me hungry. **Kakashi felt himself get into a crouching position in his chair.

Tsunade didn't look up. She just finished healing her paper cut she just said loudly, "Now let the test begin."

**Yes, let's begin.** Kakashi's muscles bunched up, his body tense, ready to spring. He felt his joints ready to spring onto his prey.

_NO!!!!!!!!!_ Kakashi felt his feet leave the chair.

"Truth Binding No Jutsu!" Tsunade's loud voice broke the quiet as her jutsu hit Kakashi square on the chest as soon as he was air bound. Kakashi felt himself being thrown back into the chair. "Trying to escape, are we, Kakashi?"

Kakashi, to his surprise, found himself in control of his own body. He felt that voice being thrown into the corner of his mind, hit by the full affects of the jutsu. It seems that it focuses on the mind; therefore, since the voice was basically of another mind, I was unaffected. He smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Well, yea, I figured there was a possibility." He knew it was best to play along with her, pretending to be under the influence of the jutsu.

"So what is you name?" Tsunade asked, looking at his face for any signs that the jutsu didn't work.

"Kakashi Hatake," He said clearly. He was used to hiding his emotions, it's what got him so far in life. No one had been able to read him, only his mother…_damn it's best not to think of her now. Be a man Kakashi, just focus._

"Who is the beautiful Hokage who runs this village?" Kakashi wanted to burst out laughing. _Tsunade beautiful, yea, and I'm not crazy!_

"It's you Tsunade-sama." Short answers were definitely the best.

"Good. Now tell me, Kakashi, do you have voices in your head?"

Kakashi gave her a blank stare and said simply, "No."

Tsunade smiled in relief. She knew that it was impossible for anyone to escape her jutsu, having done it countless times before. If Kakashi said that he wasn't hearing voices, then he wasn't hearing voices, and the village was safe. "Just one more question Hatake," she demanded, the smile slipping from her face, "What are your intentions with my student, Sakura?"

Again, Kakashi gave her a blank stare, the inside of her his mind trying to find an answer. Being the great ninja he was, it wasn't hard for our hero to find an excuse, much like he found one to tell his former team whenever he was late. "I just want to be there for her, Tsunade-sama." To his surprise, there actually was some truth to that lie. He wanted to be the only one Sakura needed or depended on. He wasn't going to hurt her like Sasuke did, he was going to be at her side forever.

The smile came back to the Hokage's face. "Very well. This session is now over. When I lift this jutsu you will not remember the events held here or what you have just confided in me." Kakashi nodded as she undid the binding that she believed he was under. "Release! You are free to go now, Hatake."

Kakashi closed his eye and then opened it, pretending to be confused. "Aren't we supposed to have my exam?"

She smiled at his sleepy eye, "It's over. You have passed." He nodded and stepped outside without showing any outward emotion, trying to hold his happiness. He was going to be with Sakura! "Oh wait, there's still that matter of the Village of Desire. I will send you, Sakura, and an ANBU to investigate this. It will be ranked as a S ranked mission."

Kakashi looked back at her, confused for real. "Sakura?" He tilted his head slightly as he leaned against the doorframe, being the lazy man he was. _Why is she sending Sakura? She knows that this could be a dangerous mission, especially if it involves who we believe it does._

Tsunade just stared at him, this time her face was blank. "Well she is the best medic nin in our village, is she not. Now go fetch her, I would like to speak to her. Just be careful Kakashi, there's something I should tell you. Kakashi stood up straight and brushed a stray strand of his hair out of his face. "You see, after that incident with Sasuke and the coma she has been doubting herself a lot, feeling powerless against all that has happened. I'm worried that if she keeps doubting herself, her abilities will weaken and she will be more venerable than ever."

Kakashi's sleepy eye widened, darkening at her statement. "Then why the hell are you sending her on this mission. You know as well as I do that if what you say is true, Sakura will be facing a lot of danger." He could not help feeling anger rising towards the one who ran his village.

Tsunade sighed dramatically, "That's the point. If she stays here, she will be in more danger. There are many missions going on at this moment being the season of travel, where people feel like they need protection to journey through different lands. Since all the ninjas will be gone Sakura will be alone, and will suspect something if I don't let her go on missions or give her all the easy ones. At least, when she's with you she will be safe from harm. I know that you don't want anything to happen to her and that you will protect her, and that may help her get her confidence back."

Kakashi nodded, his eye returning to its normal black color, "Fine, she may come. Well, her skills as a medic will be most useful. So who's this other ninja coming with us going to be?"

Tsunade looked down upon her desk and shuffled some papers, looking for something. "Ah, here it is," she muttered to herself before looking up to Kakashi and explaining, "It seems that she is a highly trained ninja traveling from city to city. She was roaming from land to land when she happened to come upon our village, whose name is famous in many villages. She has offered her help, and in this season, I'll take any help that I can find." Seeing the man in front of her raise his eyebrow she smiled, "I didn't mean _anyone_ Hatake, I do background checks of course."

"Yea, I know." Kakashi was tired of being held back in this office. He wanted to jump out her window and rush over to Sakura's place. "So now may I leave Tsunade-sama?" He wasn't being rude, he was just anxious.

She gave him a curious look before shaking her head slowly in disbelief, "Someone's in a rush. May I inquire what it is about?"

Kakashi grinned under his mask, his eye sparkling in the light with mischief. "The new Icha Icha Lessons is out for sale tomorrow. I thought I would just 'borrow' a copy to avoid the rush."

Tsunade groaned, "Why did I ask? Alright Kakashi, this debriefing is over, but first you must find Sakura and send her to see me. Have fun with your porn."

Kakashi scowled, "It's not porn, it's an unappreciated work of literature."

"A book filled with smut is considered porn Kakashi."

'And yet all the women look like you Tsunade. I wonder why and how accurate the drawings really are." Kakashi ducked just in time as a chair came sailing past his head.

"OUT NOW!" Tsunade was pissed off, really pissed off. She knew it was a bad idea when she modeled for her old friend, the white haired bastard that she was going to kill.

"Gomen," Kakashi laughed as he ran out of her office laughing. _Damn, that was fun. I love teasing Tsunade-sama, she gets mad way to easily, but I have a feeling that one day she's going to kill me. _

* * *

Sakura groaned, coming around after being knocked out. She clenched her fist at her side and slowly rose to her feet, swaying slightly from the pain. Her head was throbbing and her cotton candy-colored locks of hair were mattered all over. _Damn, why am I so weak? Why couldn't I defeat her? Am I that useless? I don't know what to do now, I mean Sasuke might still be alive. I couldn't have feelings for him, I mean, he almost raped me! However, he apologized, in that dream. I love Kakashi, so why do I feel this way? Why am I so confused? Damn it all._ Sakura's body was tired and worn. It kept telling her to rest, to heal herself. She was so busy during her battle that she had forgotten that she was the best medic nin in the village, _that's how stupid I am_. She lay there, tracing her fingers over her wounds, letting the green flow of chakra spread into her and heal her. She was so exhausted, so tired after finishing that she just collapsed in the grass, for once glad to be giving up into the sweet bliss. She was out of it that she was sure she heard Kakashi calling her name, telling her to hang on.

* * *

**Me: (Waking up) Where am I?**

**Kakashi: (Laughing) My bed.**

**Me: (Jumps up) WHAT! (Remembers last night) Oh yeah…**

**Kakashi: (Smiling from the doorway where he's standing) So you want breakfast?**

**Me: (Wide awake and hungry) Hell yeah! So what did you make?**

**Kakashi: (Smirks under his mask) Who said I'm making anything? Since you spent the night here, you're cooking.**

**Me: (Shocked) WHAT! Fine. (Walks towards kitchen)**

**Kakashi: Oh, don't put poison in my food, I'll be checking for it, and you won't see my face!**

**Me: (Disappointed) Darn and double darn.**

**Kakashi: Stay tuned! (Ducks as frying pan flies at his head)**


	22. A Silent Wish

**Enjoy this chapter…thanks for the great reviews!!! Wow, this ending is really ironic since it's valentines day…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22

**A Silent Wish**

* * *

The light streamed through the window and on her creamy white skin. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing her emerald orbs to the world. Like a cat, Sakura stretched, arching her back and reaching out with her fisted hands, happy and still tired.

"Good morning," her eyes shot towards the figure sitting on a small wooden chair in the corner of the room. The look of shock, horror, and pure fright was replaced with a small smile.

"Good morning Kakashi," his name rolled of her tongue so easily, as if it was something she said all the time. She carefully rose from the bed, letting the navy blue, woolen blanket fall from her and land on the wooden floor. She just stood there, unsure of what to do. She knew Kakashi loved her, but she wasn't sure how to approach him. Should she walk over to him or stand where she was? Should she sit on his lap or sit on the bed? Should she kiss him, even though his mask was over his face, or just smile at him. She settled for standing right in front of the bed and smiling nervously at the silver-haired jounin.

Kakashi rose from his chair leisurely, smirking underneath his mask. He could see Sakura's discomfort and he knew that it would be a lot of fun to tease her. "I hope you had a comfortable sleep, your clothes are in the dryer." His voice held a little mirth, as he knew that Sakura hadn't realized what she had been sleeping in.

The woman with the bubblegum pink hair looked down and let out a loud, audible gasp. She wore a long, white business type shirt, the kind that is long sleeved, had buttons (even on the cuffs), and a collar. The shirt went down to a little higher than her thighs, but what was really embarrassing was that she wore nothing underneath except for her bra and panties, and she knew who had changed her during her sleep.

Kakashi's smirk grew as he saw the hint of pink spread across her milk-white skin. "It's nothing that I haven't seen before," he pointed out.

Sakura's blush worsened as she thought about the incident in the hallway back in the Hokage's tower. "Oh," she squeaked as Kakashi suddenly pounced on her, pushing her back onto the bed, underneath his strong body.

"I love it when you blush," he whispered softly in her ear as her entire face turned a dark shade of red. "How can someone look so good in just a shirt?" His tongue, still covered by his mask, licked the shell of her ear, earning him a low moan and two hands fisting his hair, dragging his mouth to hers.

"Kakashi," she moaned in between frenzied kisses. Her fingers daintily curved around the material of his mask so that it pooled around his neck. She stared up at him in awe. No matter how many times she saw his face she always amazed and couldn't stop staring. She finally stopped staring when she felt Kakashi's lips touch hers, sending shivers through her body. His tongue tapped against her bottom lip and she granted him entrance, commencing the battle of territory.

When they both finally broke away for air, Kakashi propped his elbow beside her and hovered above her, their faces close together. "So are you planning on telling me what happened that you fainted?" Dark eyes stared into hers.

"It was nothing, Kakashi-kun. I was just not feeling well." She smiled slightly, trying to reassure him, for she was not sure how he would react to the news of the battle and Sakura did not want to tell Kakashi what that woman, Rain said about Sasuke being alive.

She watched as Kakashi's eyes darkened. "So how would you explain the rips and tears in your clothes, all caked with blood? There was one especially large one on the side of you top Sakura. Tell me what the hell happened."

_Shit_, she thought. "It was just a small sparring incident, nothing to worry about."

"Sakura if it were a sparring then why would you lie in the first place? Tell me what happened and who you are protecting."

Sakura squirmed under his look. "Kakashi," she said desperately trying to avoid this conversation, "Let's continue what we doing." She raised her head slightly to kiss his lips and watched as he pulled away sharply.

"Sakura," he warned, "tell me what happened."

"I don't want to Kakashi-kun," she pouted, trying to make him lose his concentration, but it proved to be harder than she thought.

"I'm not one to be toyed with. Either tell me now or I will force it out of you." He watched her as her mouth remained closed and knew that it was time for desperate measures. He kissed her forcefully, biting her lower lip in the process. Sakura moaned and tried to pull him closer, but instead he pulled away.

She looked at him, the need showing in her eyes. "Kakashi-kun, please." Her voice was soft and labored, wanting him to desperately take her.

"Tell me Sakura and I'll do whatever you want," he nibbled on her earlobe and felt the girl shiver with pleasure. His hand was resting on her thigh, extremely close to the source of her need. He moved his head lower and nibbled on her neck, releasing moans and groans from Sakura.

"Battle," she moaned and felt his hand raise a little, "Strange woman. Rain. Red eyes. Cut me. Left." She completely lost it and threw her back in ecstasy, arching her back, to help him gain more access.

The grin on Kakashi's mouth widened. "Is my tiger submitting to easily?" In truth, he loved the way that he could make her bend down to his every command, that she was so inexperienced. He was the first man to ever do such things to her, and he wanted to be the only man who ever did. He wanted no one else to see the sight of the beautiful woman clad in only a man's shirt, and he sure as hell did not want another to witness her arching under them, he wanted her to be his alone.

"Kakashi," she whimpered, craving more. She hated this. She hated the way she needed more of him, no matter how much he gave; she hated being unable to formulate proper sentences; she hated his heated kisses, the way they drove her crazy, she hated the passion he made her feel.

Her green orbs searched for his, feeling unsure of what to do. He was so experienced, the way his mouth and hands know exactly where to touch and caress. She felt awkward whenever she tried to do something; it was all so new to her. Sakura let out a hiss as she felt Kakashi bite into the juncture between her neck and shoulder, hard enough that she was unsure if he had broke through the skin. She was about to pull him off and heal it when she felt him suck on the place, his breath warm and moist on her skin. She felt his tongue lap at the injury spot, as if an apology. She knew what he was doing; he was marking his territory.

Her fingers trailed into his hair, tugging it to pull him away from the wound. He raised his head and jade orbs met black. Sakura unconsciously pulled her hand to the wound to heal it, but before she could do anything Kakashi caught her hand and pulled it away. "No," he growled.

She stared at him in confusion. "It hurts, Kakashi-kun."

His voice was low and very serious. "You're mine Sakura. No man shall lay a hand on you." His lips crashed into hers and it began a frenzy of passionate kisses.

When they broke for air Sakura shyly smiled at him, "If no man can touch me, then what does that make you?"

"A god." A smirk played across Kakashi's lips as he looked at the flushed girl beneath him.

A blush crept across Sakura's face. "You cocky pervert," she hissed and hit him lightly on the shoulder. She was torn in half; part of her wanted to punch him for being such an arrogant bastard, and the other part wanted him to show her how godly he really was.

"So has the tiger finally barred her claws?" he raised her hand to hit him again. Without missing a beat, he pinned her arms over her head and leaned his face closer so that their faces were centimeters apart. He stayed there, his warm breath gently blowing on her face. She raised her body to kiss him, and would have succeeded if Kakashi hadn't pulled back.

"Kakashi-kun why are you teasing me?" she pouted, trying in a vain attempt to get what she wanted, Kakashi to kiss her. Every time their lips touched was like magic to Sakura. Every time his lips claimed hers, it was like fireworks exploding. A few weeks ago, she couldn't see herself without Sasuke, and now she couldn't see herself without her former sensei, but she knew this time it was different. Sasuke never really cared about her; he had never shown real interest until that night that had changed her life for the better. Kakashi was so amazing; he was so god to her. He never went past that fine line; he made sure that Sakura was always happy. She really did love him; it wasn't puppy love.

His smile grew wider and her leaned his forehead against hers, "You have to meet Tsunade-sama. She asked me to call for you."

Her eyes slightly widened. "When? We might have some extra time." The shy smile vanished from her face and was replaced with a sly one as she tilted her head back and kissed Kakashi chastely.

"Oh don't worry, she only asked me to summon you five hours ago."

"KAKASHI!" Sakura began to struggle under him and when he finally let her go she jumped off his bed in a hurry. "Oh god, where's my clothes? I'm so dead! Why did I have to fall in love with a man who gets me in trouble with the hokage of the village?" She began to rant on and on as he lay there on the bed, watching her with an amused look on his face. "Where's my clothes Kakashi?" She turned to face him, obviously in a panicked state.

Kakashi just yawned in response and pointed to the oak dresser in the corner of the room. On the top was a bundle of clothing. Sakura grabbed the clothes, glad that Kakashi had gotten new clothes from her house instead of making her wear the torn, bloody ones he had found her in. Her gratitude vanished when she realized what clothes he had retrieved.

Now Sakura was stuck with a black backless halter-top, a very, very short black miniskirt, and a matching pair of lacy black underwear and bra. "I can't wear this!"

Kakashi looked up at her with innocent eyes, "Why not?" He looked at the wall, opposite of his bed, which held a small clock. "You're going to be five hours and thirty minutes late soon. You better hurry or Tsunade will kill you."

Sakura's eyes became like raging coals as she rushed into his washroom (which was connected to the room. She saw it because the door was slightly open) and muttered to him in a deadly voice, "You are so dead, Hatake." All she earned from his was a slight shrug as he pulled up his mask.

When she came out of the washroom she found Kakashi had already left, climbed out his window (to afraid to invade the rest of his house), and rushed towards the hokage's tower. When she finally arrived, she found an angry Tsunade sitting at her desk. "Gomen, Tsunade-sama, I was held up."

Tsunade merely nodded and replied, "I was going to talk to you about something, but it appears that there is no time to spare, and that I am behind schedule," Sakura blushed feeling guilty, "So I will send for Kakashi so that I may instruct you on your mission."

"Mission?" Sakura asked, confused about what was going on.

Tsunade sighed wearily, "It seems that Hatake has not informed you that you, him and another ninja shall go on a S-ranked mission."

The young woman's eyes widened with disbelief, "S-ranked?" her quivering voice expressed her fear.

The blonde hokage stared down her, her eyes softening. "It will be ok Sakura, Kakashi will be with you. I have trust I you and so does this village, don't doubt yourself. You are the best medic in this entire village; you will do well on this mission!" The pink-haired girl just nodded, the fear still showing in her bright eyes.

"I don't know if I can do it, Tsunade-sensei, I'm to weak."

Tsunade began to get angry. "How can you doubt yourself you foolish girl? You have the legendary Kakashi Hatake backing you up. He also thinks you will do good on this mission," she lied, "Kakashi and you may be on more 'friendly' terms than former student and teacher, but I know that he would never endanger the lives of those he cares about. Teamwork is what he believes in and he would never bring in someone who was weak, knowing that they would bring down the team. You are strong, Sakura."

Sakura blushed and nodded, just as Kakashi strolled leisurely into the room. "Am I interrupting something," he said casually, his voice holding the slightest bit of amusement, as if he found it fun to barge in during the middle of an important session, "I want to hear about this mission and meet this teammate of ours."

Slowly, Sakura stepped away from the hokage and rested directly beside Kakashi. "I will take your words into consideration," her voice was soft, barely heard over the wind that gently blew through the open window. She felt a firm hand clasp her shoulder and the tips of her lips raised, forming a slight smile, knowing that it was Kakashi, using his silent method of giving support. At that moment, Sakura was eternally grateful he was there. She was a bird trying to fly, stretching her wings attempting to fly. She knew that if ever she fell he would always be there to catch her, and that gave her comfort, knowing that f she messed him he would be there to help her out. He was the support holding up her shaky life.

"So what delayed you two for five hours?" Tsunade spoke up, breaking the tension that hung in the room.

Kakashi leered beneath his mask, "We were really busy."

"Where were you two?" Tsunade was unsure if she actually wanted to hear the answer.

Kakashi responded instantly, "Oh we were just on my bed, it seems that you're student really likes things rough," Sakura swore under her breath at him, "I had to get her new clothes because her other ones were full of rips and covered in blood." Tsunade stared at them, speechless and slightly shocked.

Sakura wanted to kill the Copy-nin, and would have if she didn't love him, but she wanted to get back at him. Slowly, a grin spread across her lips and the blush that had settled on her cheeks slowly vanished. "Oh yes, I was sleep for most of the time."

It was Kakashi's turn to swear underneath his breath as the hokage let out a loud laugh. He leaned slightly towards the pink-haired girl and growled in her ear, "When we get back and I'm done with you, you'll be so sore that you wont be able to sleep for a month." Sakura clearly understood his underlying meaning and blushed a dark shade of red.

Tsunade shuffled through her papers, getting into her serious mood. The truth was, she was just trying to get them out of her way so that she could have the afternoon free to drink at the bars. "This mission involves the assassinations of many of our finest, a little over seventeen years ago." Sakura felt Kakashi suddenly tense up beside her. "The murders were of those of a seventeen-year-old medic nin," Kakashi retracted his hand from Sakura's shoulder, "her maids, and…"

"My son." Kakashi stared out the window, his voice seemingly on the edge of cracking.

Sakura whipped around to face the man she loved, "Your **son**?!"

Tsunade's eyes stared into his one. "You know very well that we can't put that down as murder." Her voice was unusually soft.

"You know damn well that if it wasn't for them, he would still be alive." Kakashi's voice was deeper than usual and seemed so…so…deadly. His lone eye had darkened considerably and he looked like he was very capable of killing. His hair seemed to stand up more, and his eye flared with rage, a coal burning in the midst of a flaming fire. He looked dangerous; he **was** dangerous. Sakura shivered slightly, just feeling the coldness that suddenly engulfed the room. She had never seen him this way, except maybe when he was fighting Sasuke.

Tsunade shook her head. "I'm sorry Kakashi, I can't put it down as murder; he died because she died before cutting the umbilical cord."

Kakashi shook his head madly, "No!" Sakura was sure that he was about to explode. She reached out to rest her hand on his arm, but was pushed away by him, who didn't seem to want her giving him support. "She wouldn't have died if they hadn't killed her!"

This time, Tsunade shook her head. "They did not directly kill him Kakashi, I'm sorry." She turned towards Sakura and continued, "The last murder was that of the medic-nin's mother."

Kakashi stood there, frozen. "No," he was about to take a step towards the hokage, but seemed to think better and remained in his spot, "Those bastards killed my son! I will kill them!" He grabbed the scroll that was lying on the table, and before anyone could stop him, he leapt through the window, sending shards of glass everywhere.

"Kakashi!" Sakura ran towards the broken window and stood there as she watched him leap away on the rooftops. She turned towards the Hokage, anger bubbling inside of her. "Gomen, hokage-sama. I will chase after him." She was surprised when Tsunade shook her head.

"Have a seat Sakura, let me tell you of his past." Sakura nodded, slowly sitting in the chair opposite the hokage.

* * *

She ran, chasing after him. From branch to branch she leapt, tracking his chakra signals. "Why didn't you tell me Hatake? Why did you remain silent all these years? Was I so untrustworthy in your eyes to hide your past from me?" Her silent whisper was the only sound from miles, the only stir in the forest. She stopped tracking him, she knew where he was headed, and she knew where she would find him. "Kakashi."

She kept going until she reached the clearing. There he was, crouched on the ground, his hand resting on the object that he respected the most; the Memorial Stone. She carefully approached him from behind when all of a sudden kunai shot through the air directly at her. She jumped out of the way; only to have more sent hurling at her. "Kakashi! It's me!" The rain of weapons stopped, and so did she. She approached him again and stopped next to where he was. "Why didn't you tell me?" He ignored her, his eyes on the stone before him, tracing over names with his long, slender fingers. "Kakashi, I know about her. I know about your son. Please explain this al to me."

He sighed, "There's nothing to explain."

"Kakashi," she pleaded, "I want to hear it from you. The hokage could only tell me so much, I want to hear the rest from you."

He stood up slowly, his fingers trailing on the stone as he got up. When he stood, he was about two heads taller than her, and when he was pissed off as he was, he seemed even taller. Sakura cringed slightly, seeing the anger blazing within his eye and the hatred that seemed to be pouring out from him. She took a gulp of air before continuing, "I want to hear about Rin."

He looked up at the sky, as if she wasn't even there. "She was a teammate of mine when we were younger. It was not love, Sakura, if that's what you want to know."

Emerald eyes stared at him, questionably. "So why did you get her pregnant?"

He looked directly into her eyes, the pain clearly showing. "My teammate, my friend, Obito, died saving me. His last wish was for me to care for Rin, who had a crush on. Rin never liked Obito, she was head-over-heels in love with me, but I wanted to keep my promise. I did care for Rin, and she was a major part in my life. We spent a lot of time together and our friendship gradually began to change. We were intimate one night Sakura, and then she became pregnant." He looked up at the sky again, ignoring the girl before him again.

"So you slept with her and got her pregnant, but never loved her?" She was pissed off, Kakashi knew that, but he had no idea what else to say.

"I was young Sakura, we both were. She loved me and I wasn't going to let any other man near her, I was going to keep my promise to my fallen friend."

"So you got her pregnant so that she wouldn't sleep with any other guy to keep your promise to Obito? I don't think he meant for you to do that."

"Sakura," Kakashi sighed slowly, still avoiding her gaze, "I cared for her, a lot. I was planning on marrying her, making her a part of my diminishing clan." He heard Sakura give a soft sob, but he went on, "I was going to propose as soon as I got back from my mission, a month before or child was due. However, when I got there I found her and all the maids dead. I saw my son there, on the floor, dead as well. It turned out that she was assassinated along with everyone else in the house. They left her for last, causing a lot of stress because she couldn't fight them or escape in the state that she was in and risk the baby's life."

He paused, taking a deep breath, "She went in premature labor when they slit her throat and left. She could have saved herself, but if she did, she would have been too exhausted to give birth and the baby would have died. Instead, she died bringing my son into the world and was unable to stay alive in time to cut the umbilical cord and clean his mouth and nose so that he could breathe. Sakura, if I was there she would have been alive."

She looked at him and saw the tear fall from his dark eye. "Kakashi," she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest, "it wasn't your fault. I know that Rin must have died happy, thinking that she had given you a healthy baby boy. She wouldn't want you to feel so depressed, she would have wanted you to live."

Kakashi looked down at the girl in his arms and wrapped his arms around her in return. "That's why we can't be together," he whispered softly in her ear.

She stepped back, looking at him, confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

He looked intently into her emerald eyes that began to sparkle with the tears that were threatening to fall. "I hurt everyone close to me, Sakura. I'll just end up hurting you as well."

"No Kakashi, you wouldn't hurt me." The tears fell, staining the wet mud beneath her feet. "Please don't leave me, you promised you wouldn't."

He shook his head. "I can't, you'll get hurt; I'll hurt you. Please understand," he began to plea.

"Understand what? We're shinobi, we put our lives in danger all the time Kakashi, I'll eventually die someday and you won't be able to stop that."

He ignored her, turning his back and walking away. "I'm sorry," he whispered before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. "I need to finish this mission and get back at the bastards who killed Sakumo. Please forgive me Sakura-kun."

"No," she whispered, falling to the ground, "I will never forgive you Hatake. You promised that you would never leave me, and you end up walking away. I was right, you are just like Sasuke, except Sasuke ended up caring all along." She clenched her fists, anger and sorrow burning through her. She loved him, she needed him; and he left her. She wouldn't forgive him, because she already had; she could never **not** forgive him. "Please come back Kakashi-kun. Come back for me; come back for us."

**

* * *

Kakashi- (smiles) Wow, this chapter is rather depressing. (Stares at me) I have a son and I named it after my father who committed suicide? Wow, I really am crazy.**

**Me: (rolls eyes) Well it's not my fault you are crazy, blame the voices.**

**Kakashi: (Grins) I already do.**

**Me: (Groans) Remind me again why I'm at your place.**

**Kakashi: Because Sakura and Ino are going to kick your ass if they find you.**

**Me: (Sighs) Stay tuned everyone.**


	23. Just Another Mistake

**Sorry for the very long update, but I wanted to make this a long chapter, and I did. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R and tell me what you think! Sorry Moriko Saki for not reviewing your story, my computer has been messed up and wouldn't let me review. I have just got it fixed and I will review as soon as I can!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23

**Just Another Mistake**

* * *

His fists were clenched by his side as he leapt from branch to branch. In his mind he replays the moment over and over again when he left her, the saddened look upon her sweet face. He remembered feeling her hands around his waist and her head buried in his chest. He remembered feeling her tears falling onto his shirt and the way she smelled so distantly of strawberries and vanilla. He remembered her final words, full of sorrow and despair. He remembered her. Shaking his head, he moved on, knowing that he had to keep moving. He would kill those who had screwed up his life, and he wouldn't return until he succeeded. He just hoped that she would wait for him, wait until he came back for her. "Sakura," he breathed, closing his eye for a moment, letting the memories wash over him.

Slowly, the pink haired woman rose, her emerald eyes filled with the tears that had not yet dared to fall. Her lips were swollen were she had bitten down on them to silent the screams that she wanted to release. Everything was falling apart; she was falling apart. Not only had he left her alone, he had kept his entire past a secret from her. He had a son, a girlfriend; one whom he was going to marry. Sakura felt a tear slip down and trail across her cheek and she hurriedly wiped it away. She was going to be strong and not let anyone see her in such a state.

As she walked away from the stone she gave one final glance back, searching for any trace of the one who had left, finding nothing but his lingering scent in he air. She sighed softly and began her journey home. As she strolled quietly through the town, she kept her head low, avoiding the gaze of all the citizens. "Sakura," she lifted her lifeless eyes only to meet deep blue, energetic ones.

"Hey Naruto," her voice was barely a whisper as she faked a smile.

"Guess what I got Hinata!" He smiled enthusiastically, completely unaware of how depressed his friend was.

"Hmm?" He was thrown of by her inattentiveness at once. She was usually excited to hear about what was going on his life and joking around with him.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" His voice was loud enough to be heard by the people nearby and soon more people began to look at her, worried expressions on their faces.

"Nothing," she grumbled, turning her face away from him, "I'm fine."

"No you're not. Tell me Sakura-chan! Does it have anything to do with Kakashi-sensei? I saw him carrying you back to his place. Are you two a couple?" Before he could say another thing, he found himself flying through the air, a tremendous pain issuing in his chest. He flew into a building ten meters away, his impact leaving a crater in the strong brick wall. His limp body slid down, landing in a pile on the ground. "What was that for?" He pulled himself up and wiped the drops of blood that had began to pour from the corner of his lips. He stared harshly at Sakura, his eyes fierce and cold. "Why the hell do you keep taking out your anger on me?"

She stared at him, ashamed at what she had done. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"You never mean to, but you always end up hurting me. Why don't you take out your anger on someone else, I'm tired of being your training dummy." His blue eyes flashed a red color, a sign that the demon within him was activating, before returning to blue.

She walked towards him, tears slowly falling from her eyes. "I don't always take my anger out on you Naruto, I'm sorry."

"Just shut up," Sakura's mouth snapped shut and a confused expression crossed her face before it was replaced with a hurt one. "It seems that ever since I failed from returning Sasuke back you've always hit me, hurting me when you're upset. Well guess what, I'm tired of it. I'm not someone you can hurt to make you feel better." He pulled out from behind him the bouquet of roses that he was planning on giving his girlfriend. All it was reduced to was a few broken stems and some petals that were bent and beaten up pretty badly. He gave Sakura one last dirty look before dropping the bouquet and walking off, leaving her alone.

She wanted to run after him, but she knew it was no use. Instead, she ran to her house, the only place she truly belonged. In the last week, she had lost Sasuke, Kakashi, and now Naruto. Everyone had left her, alone in the world to fend for herself. Sakura had never felt so alone since the day her parents had died. She had just come back from her mission only to find out from the hokage that her parents had died trying to protect the village from some rouge ninjas who were attacking when all the best ninja were away on missions. She had cried herself to sleep, just like she planned to do tonight.

She stepped into her house and couldn't bare it. She felt the wave of loneliness sweep over her so she ran, letting her feet carry her where they willed. She didn't know where she was headed or how she was to get there; she just ran. Where? She was unsure. Why? She did not know. How did they seem to know the way? She couldn't say, because it was unknown to even her. She just ran, leaving it all behind her. She heard the whispers of those who had began to spread rumors, but their words were dead to Sakura. She just ran.

* * *

Ino packed her things from Shikamaru's house. She was leaving; he had ordered her to. Apparently he was already hooked up with Temari, and he was quite eager to get his house all to himself. She had pleaded, begged for forgiveness and mercy, but all she was given was the promise ring both of them had worn as a reminder of what future they would have; could have. "Please don't do this." Tears stung her glittery eyes as Shikamaru placed the last of her boxes outside. "I am with a child, won't you have mercy."

His eyes stared into hers and for a second she thought he might reconsider. Then Temari's voice broke through the silence, "So she's moving out finally?" Shikamaru only nodded and looked away from his former teammate.

"Please, don't do this," she silently whispered, her voice shook as she tried hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. "I love you."

Temari threw back her head and laughed loudly, "Is that why you slept with Sasuke? You are such a whore."

Ino's eyes filled with rage and burned with shame as well. She sighed and looked at her former boyfriend, who was leaning on the wall of the house beside the door. "I know what I did was wrong, but please a least let me stay here for a while. If not for me, at least do it for the child I bear."

Temari was about to about to object when Shikamaru sighed loudly, "How troublesome. You may not stay here, but there is a certain house set up for single mothers who bear children. I will set up a place for you there." Ino nodded, tears of gratitude filling her eyes. Ever since three weeks ago her hormones had began to go wild. In a matter of seconds, she could go from utterly depressed to the happiest of them all and vise versa. It annoyed her to no end, but she put up with it, knowing that her child would be the future of Sasuke's diminished clan.

"Shikamaru, I don't know how I can ever repay you!" She smiled her beautiful smile and reached out to hug him-only to have him push her away before she could even get near him.

"I do. Just stay away from me, Ino." She stared at him, utterly confused. "Leave me and Temari alone. I have a new girlfriend, a new love," he paused for a moment, "…a new future."

Ino nodded solemnly and took it as her cue to leave, picking up the boxes and turning away from the place she had once called home. "I really am a fool to have thrown you away, aren't I?" she whispered to herself as she walked away from the past that she desperately wanted to remain present. "Goodbye Shikamaru-kun," she let the tears slip down her porcelain skin and walked onwards, ignoring the stares she earned from everyone. She didn't care about what anyone thought, for once. Soon enough the whole village would find out that she was pregnant and then the truth would emerge, along with all the rumors.

She was the idiot, this whole time thinking that Sasuke was the one for her. She had always thought about looks, never about what the guy was truly like. Now it was too late, she lost the one person who would have loved her for sure. She made the hugest mistake letting him go. He would have made her happy, he would have made all her dreams possible, but she had ruined it. She had really screwed up big time. Now she was out on the streets and she needed a place to stay. She took a deep breath and walked over to her former friend with the pink locks.

* * *

Tenten grinned. Lee was showing off with his strength as they battled, knowing very well that he would win. No matter how good she was with her weapons, she could never match his speed; he was truly incredible. "Ok Lee, I give up." She was tired and exhausted from using up her chakra defending herself from his brutal attacks and attempting to assault him with a rain of all the maces, swords, kunai, axes, ect. that she had.

Lee slowed down, a huge smile plastered on his face. "Are you sure?" She nodded "Well you want to train? I challenge you to ten hundred pushups!" Lee got down and began his routine while Tenten groaned and collapsed on the grass beside him.

"Let's go do something fun!" she said, sitting up and watching him work out. He looked so cute in that green suit that she giggled.

Lee looked at her for a second, "What do you want to do?"

Tenten thought for a moment, "Umm, what about we go out to eat?"

Lee shook his head and began to resume his pushups. "I have to finish my training first. We can't let the strength of youth go to waste!" Watching her frown slightly he smiled reassuringly, "What about you go ahead and after I'm done we can do whatever you want to?"

Her face lit up all of a sudden, "Sure!" She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek before rushing off towards town to find something fun to do.

Lee's face flushed a bright red and he collapsed in the grass when she was out of sight. "Darn, guess I have to do another ten hundred. 1, 2, 3, 4…"

Tenten ran off, trying to find someplace to hang out. Other than Lee, she didn't have much people to hang out with except for the girls and Neji. Hinata was probably with Naruto, Ino with Shikamaru, and Sakura being depressed at home. She decided to find Neji and drag him to the theater with her to watch a movie or at least provide her company during lunch. It wasn't that she didn't like Sakura; it was just that she found that she had nothing to say to the girl. Tenten had never gone through what Sakura had and she felt uncomfortable around her friend. Right now, all she wanted was space from the pink-haired one.

Walking through the crowed square, she caught sight of her last friend. "Neji!" He spun around and he stared at her, his face blank as usual. He waited there as she ran up to him. "Do you want to hang out today?"

Neji's pupil-less eyes stared intently at her. "What about Lee?"

Tenten was taken back for a moment. Never had he ever questioned her about why she was hanging out with him. "Well he's training and I thought maybe you wanted to do something."

"Sure." His response was quick, almost too quick. She raised her eyebrow and felt suddenly as if something was different.

"Are you ok?"

He frowned slightly, "Yea, why?"

She cocked her head to the side, looking him over. "You just seem…different, that's all." He was more than different; he was so…un-Neji like. It was strange to her and it felt odd. To her, it felt as if she was hanging out with a stranger. There was usually always silence when Neji was around, but this time it was an awkward silence.

"I'm fine." He answered finally. "So where do you want to go?"

Tenten shrugged, trying to get rid of this odd feeling. "You want to go see that new theater they just put up?"

Neji simply nodded and followed her through the crowd. "So, is Lee going to join us or will it be just me and you?"

Tenten looked back at him over her shoulder, thinking for a moment that she heard a longing in his voice. She smiled, swallowing this strange sensation that she was feeling. "I don't know, but it's most likely just us." He just nodded and turned away and she sighed, facing forwards again.

As they entered the theater, Neji generously offered to, well more like forced, her to let him pay for the tickets. They were watching the only movie that was available (the theater was new, so it didn't have much money to get more movies to show), which was a soapy romance about a shinobi who falls in love with the enemy. It was such an over used plot that it was rather boring to watch. All the stunts were done by real ninja, so that was really exciting. Tenten laughed at all the mistakes they made, trying to make the shinobi life seem amazing and super strict. If she was in the position of the woman, she thought of hundreds of ways to get with the man that she loved. She explained her thoughts to Neji, out of impulse, and saw him grin slightly. Soon enough, they were both discussing how horrible the movie was, but rather entertaining.

She had never really seen Neji smile until that moment. He was always so serious. "Neji, you should smile more often, you look nice." The smile faltered for a moment.

"So should you," he whispered. He leaned closer and she suddenly felt his lips brush against hers. It felt so good, so right. _He is a good kisser. He kisses a lot better than Lee does._ At the thought of her boyfriend's name, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry I can't do this." She looked into his eyes, "I'm going out with Lee."

Neji shook his head, whispering "I am perfect for you Tenten. He doesn't deserve you." He leaned towards her again, only to have her pull back before their lips could touch.

"Please, Neji I can't!" She turned her head away, "I'm with Lee, and I can't just leave him."

He frowned. "Why not? Tenten, I know that you enjoyed that kiss so why do you keep resisting?"

"I have to! Lees loves me!" She was totally confused about what to do.

"He can never love you more than me." His lips crashed against hers and she gave in, melting in his arms, which he had wrapped around her. "I love you so much."

His words, his lips, his eyes, his arms around her; he was intoxicating. Slowly, little by little, Tenten was losing all her senses and began to transform into a caged bird, trapped in the pen that was him (A.N. Not literally, it's just a metaphor). He was her life and her death. Every time his lips touched hers, she was willing to die a thousand times, if not more, to feel him kiss her once more. She was hooked, and the more she had, the more she craved. He was everything, she was nothing; it was perfection.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" The fifth hokage's head shot up from her glass of sake at the sound of the urgent voice.

_Damn, just as I was starting to enjoy myself._ Anko ran into the room, "Kakashi's gone!"

Tsunade jumped from her seat, "Where is Sakura?"

Anko frowned, wondering why she was bringing up Sakura at a time like this, "She and Naruto got into a fight and the last I saw she was running through town crying. Shouldn't we be focusing on Kakashi?"

Tsunade looked out her window, ignoring Anko's question, continued, "What direction was Sakura running from?"

"The forest in which the memorial stone is held, I believe."

Tsunade nodded at the raven-haired woman. "Find her for me. Then send out the ANBU recovery group to the location mentioned on this scroll." She tossed a scroll to Anko, "It's a copy of the mission Kakashi was supposed to go on with Sakura and another ninja. I believe this is the mission he will attempt to complete."

The woman in front of her gasp as she read from the scroll, "It's about the murder of Rin," she muttered, "No wonder."

The hokage shook her head sadly. "If you find him send him back. Don't let him complete this mission. I know that if he tries it himself he will completely lose it, putting his own life at risk. This is why I wanted Sakura and this other ninja to accompany him; he can't be trusted alone."

Anko frowned, temporarily torn between following the blonde-haired woman's orders and letting her friend slaughter those who had murdered his future wife. "I shall hokage-sama." She bowed and jumped through the broken window, which was a lot faster than taking the door. She muttered to herself, "What the hell are you doing Kakashi-chan? I'm worried about you, you're going to lose everything is you keep living in the past," her hand subconsciously grabbed at the curse mark on her shoulder, "You need to move on, you need to find another purpose to live for."

* * *

"Hey," She spun around, turning to face him.

"Naruto," she whispered, "What's wrong?' She knew him better than most and knew that something was up.

He grinned, "Oh, it was nothing Hinata-kun!"

His girlfriend shook her head, "Then why do you fake a smile?"

Naruto frowned, his eyes staring intently at the girl who obviously knew him well. "I had a fight with Sakura-chan."

Hinata bit her lip slightly. She knew that Naruto and Sakura had no feelings for each other besides friendship, yet she was still a little weary of the two spending time together. "What happened?"

Her fingers wove into his and she cocked her head to the side slightly, a sign that she was listening. Naruto sighed despairingly, "I just so angry when she keeps taking out her anger on me. I mean, ever since we were little she has been always hitting me and beating me up, but today she went to far." His grip on Hinata's hand tightened considerably. "She slammed me into a wall that was like ten meters away from where I was before. Worst of all, she crushed the flowers that I had bought for you."

Hinata felt the heat rising to her pale cheeks. "Y-you b-b-bought me f-f-flowers?" she stammered, taken by surprise. "Why?"

Naruto was genuinely puzzled, "What do you mean 'why?' You're my girlfriend Hinata-kun!" The poor girl felt like her face was on fire.

"You didn't have to," she whispered looking at the floor. Being the overly modest person she was, Hinata actually felt guilty. She reasoned that it was her fault Naruto and Sakura were mad at each other; if he hadn't bought the flowers, he wouldn't have gotten so mad at the pink-haired friend.

Naruto's eyes widened with surprise. His other hand cupped her chin and tilted her head upwards so that she had no choice but to look at him. Hinata wanted too, but she avoided his eyes, choosing to rather look down or to her sides. "Hinata, I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. You mean the world to me and only deserve the best." Hinata's eyes met his and he smiled slightly, "I want to make you happy, and if that means spending every coin I have; I'll do it." He leaned closer and kissed her chastely, wiping away the doubts from her mind. "I love you Hinata-kun."

Her eyes filled with tears, "I love you too Naruto-kun, I always have; you were just too blind to see that."

"You loved me? Is that why you were acting so weird all the time?"

"Hai. You were so amazing, you were always so lonely but that never made you any weaker; it just strengthened you. I knew you would become Hokage someday."

Naruto had a longing look in his eyes, "I wish I knew sooner, I would have gone out with you right away! I always thought that you were going out with Kiba or that bug freak, Shino."

Hinata bit her lip, this time from embarrassment. "No, they both knew that I cared for you."

Naruto smirked instantly, "So what do you say? Why don't we make up for lost time."

Hinata blushed once more. She loved Naruto with all of her heart. When she thought about all the hard times that she would face in the future, she felt secure. She knew that Naruto would be there for her; she was never alone. So, what if her dad didn't like her all that much? Who cared if her sister was better than her in most things? She had Naruto, and that was enough.

She looked at her boyfriend and grinned, feeling comfortable. "Sure," she whispered, leaning forward him and kissing him passionately.

Naruto was slightly taken back when he felt her lips upon his. His surprise quickly turned to pure enjoyment as he kissed his girlfriends back with equal enthusiasm. It was these rare occasions that she would come out of her shell and take control, making it even the more enjoyable for Naruto. His hand rested on her cheek and he felt her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him in. They stood there, in the field where Hinata was training, knowing that they had found paradise; it was within each other's arms.

* * *

She burst through the white door, nor knowing where she was. As soon as she stepped inside, she stopped running. Her face was bright red from the tiring run, her eyes were red and puffy from the tears that continued to fall, her pink hair was damp with sweat and falling onto her face, and her hands were trembling from all the burdens she carried. She had no idea where she was, yet she didn't really care. It seemed familiar, but Sakura could not recall ever being in the apartment. Still, somehow it felt like home.

She walked through the hallway, examining the white, clean walls and elegant pinewood trimming at the top and bottom of the walls. She kept walking, finally coming to what appeared to be a living room. There was nothing there, just an empty room with the same wall, trimmings, and wooden flooring. It was boring, she felt, for a house this nice to be so empty. It looked as if no one lived here; no photos, no toys or TV, not even a simple couch. She sighed and continued on, knowing that no one was around. She came to a kitchen, also quite boring. The only thing it had was a plain white fridge (which turned out to be empty), a stainless steel sink, and a small stove. There were a few cabinets above, which after further examination, turned out to only hold one simple, cheap plastic plate.

She wanted to leave, to just get out of this, apparently abandoned, house. If any one actually lived here, she figured that they were probably solitary people who were barely home. She wanted to go home, but she no longer knew where that was. Ever since her parents had died her house was almost unbearable, filled with all the memories of what used to be. That Team 7 picture still stood, this time in a new frame because she had smashed the old one after Sasuke died. There were pictures of her mother and father, the ones who had always been there for her. They had spoiled her when she was younger, only becoming stricter once she told them too, after that time Sasuke got mad at her for making fun of Naruto behind his back. She missed her parents dearly, along with her other relatives who had also perished from protecting their village and trying to complete missions. You would find it depressing in her house too, if you knew the history behind all the smiles in the photographs and the people in the family album.

She ran her fingers along the wall as she headed back for the living room. On the way, she noticed a door that she hadn't noticed before. Out of curiosity, she turned the decorative brass knob and stepped inside. Sakura let out a gasp; it was the room that she had awoken in! "Kakashi," she murmured, taking a look around. It was quite a simple room. There was only a small clock opposite the bed, a small window, a tiny desk that held a picture of Team 7, and a cabinet for his clothes. Sakura walked to his bed and sat down, just taking everything in. All these years her sensei had lived such a secluded life, no entertainment except for the Icha Icha Paradise books. She knew that ninjas were paid quite a sum for each mission, and she knew as well that he could defiantly afford a lot more; he used to be in ANBU! She smiled though, kind of liking his humble apartment. It was quite spacious and she could think of millions of ways to decorate it, starting with the bedroom.

She got up and walked to the cabinets, opening them for a look inside. She just shook her head when she saw the millions of black t-shirts, navy blue sweat pants, and masks hanging from the hangers. Despite the many copies, she noticed some other clothing at the far back. Pushing the other clothes out of the way, she took a look at what else he wore. There was a tux, a suit, several shirts that resembled the one that he had dressed her in, some jeans, t-shirts that came in a variety of colors, baggy shorts, dress pants, and at the very end a collection of…ties. Sakura held back a giggle as she tried to imagine her former sensei in a tie. 'Didn't he wear one at the Third Hokage's funeral?' she wondered. She thought back, trying to remember, but it was a long time ago and she didn't remember.

She traced her fingers along his masks, remembering how it had felt when she had kissed him with his mask in. It seemed like such a long time ago, yet it was only a few days ago that they had truly become more than just comrades. She frowned at the thought, feeling the overwhelming tide of sadness wash over her again. "Kakashi kun. Please come back soon, I miss you." She really needed to lie down.

* * *

Ino finally reached Sakura's house, which was rather far from where she used to live. She was about to walk to the door and ring the doorbell when ANBU members suddenly came running out. Spotting Anko, she ran over, dropping her boxes on the sidewalk. "What's going on? Is everything ok?" What if Sakura was dead? What if something horrible happened?

Anko just glanced at her and shrugged, "Tsunade-sama just requested us to find her. Have you seen her around?"

Ino shook her head, "I was just coming over here to see if she was home. Where could she be?"

Anko shrugged once more, "Like I know," she rolled her eyes, "If I did, I wouldn't be here looking for her."

Ino just nodded as the older, sadistic woman ran off with the rest of the squad, searching for the girl with the bubble gum pink hair.

"Where are you Sakura? Are you mad at me?" Ino sighed and picked up her stuff, feeling rather cold outside, knowing that it could be hours before her former friend returned. She pushed the door open and entered the house, finding it feeling rather empty. She passed the other rooms and headed to the master bedroom, needed to deposit her stuff. As soon as she reached the doorway, she heard a sharp barking. Looking down, Ino saw the cutest little puppy running around in circles. She smiled and walked past it, putting down the heavy boxes that she would have to live off until her place at the woman's shelter was set up. She noticed a scrap of paper on the floor and picked it up, realizing that it was a note that Kakashi had written to Sakura. Her mouth dropped open, "Sakura and Kakashi are a couple!"

Secretly, the blonde-haired woman felt slightly jealous. She had known that Kakashi was definitely a really good-looking person and had attempted to seduce him many times, always failing. He was a legend in the village, supposedly a god in bed. She didn't understand how someone like Sakura could attract such a man. She didn't think that her friend was that pretty, her ferocious temper usually driving off all those who had showed any interest. She didn't have a lot of curves, her body more like a teenager than a young woman's. Ino also thought that Sakura was quite boring. Whenever they would hang out, Sakura would always want to talk about the latest things that were happening now that she was a medic nin and refusing to go to bars. Ino found it terribly dull and she was forced to make her friend shut up and drag her to the bars to meet men.

Why would Kakashi of all people fall for such a girl? What did he actually see in her? Was she so special that the Copy-nin had to write her a note telling her how much he wanted her to take care and say that he loved her? Ino wondered how far the two had gone. Had they actually slept with each other? Had Sakura seen under his mask? For once, Ino found herself curious about the girl's life and whom she was interested in, now that Sasuke was a thing of the past. She sighed, depressed. She and Sakura were so different, yet here she was missing her old friend. She found it rather ironic, especially with the past they had shared.

* * *

Sakura lay on the bed, her eyes closed. She was about to give into the tiredness that surrounded her when she suddenly heard footsteps approaching. Her eyes shot open, only to see him standing there, yet she knew it wasn't him; it was an imposter. Who ever it was, clearly knew Kakashi well, and had studied him extensively. They had the slouched posture, the dark eye, the forehead protector angled perfectly over the eye where they sharigan should have been, the mask, the body…just everything; but Sakura knew it wasn't him. She didn't know how, but deep inside she knew that the real Kakashi was not standing in front of her.

"Sakura," the imposter whispered, "am I too late?" Sakura just shook her head, leading this person on. He sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from her and sighed, "I can't do it Sakura-kun, I can't leave you." He looked up at the ceiling.

"Why?" she asked calmly. This man was not her Kakashi, but he did act a lot like him. She knew that if her Kakashi were here he would probably do the same thing. But this wasn't her Kakashi; this was someone who was pretending to be.

"I love you Sakura, I told you that before, did I not?" Whoever this was, they definitely were doing a good job, but Sakura knew better. Just seeing this imposter sent a shiver up her spine, remembering the man who had left her. Everything about him was perfect; except for the fact that she knew it wasn't him. The imposter moved closer and turned to face her. He reached out his hand, his dark orb settled on her emerald ones. "Am I too late?"

Slowly doubt about her accusation of him being an imposter began to form in her mind. He acted like Kakashi; maybe she was just over reacting. She stared at him for a while, confused about what to say and do. Her fingers brushed against his chest and she felt the scar tissue through his shirt. All the scars were exactly where Kakashi had them. "I don't know," she whispered.

"Why Sakura, didn't you say you loved me?" His fingers brushed her hair out of her face, leaning closer so that his warm breath was drifting through his mask, and onto her lips.

She looked up and slowly felt herself melting into his steady gaze. "Kakashi," she whispered, feeling him lean even closer so that his lips brushed against hers. Her fingers trailed through his hair, feeling the rough bristles against her delicate fingertips. Everything seemed perfect, looked perfect, smelled perfect, and even felt perfect. She needed Kakashi, and she knew that the one in front of her had to be him; he just had to be!

"So, am I too late?" he whispered huskily into her ear. "If I am, them I can just leave." He stood up, only to be pulled down by Sakura.

"No," she whispered, "stay here, with me." She pulled down his mask slowly, showing his perfect face. She was slightly shocked to see that it looked exactly like Kakashi's face, erasing all doubt that had lingered into her mind. "Kakashi," she moaned when he began to nibble on her neck.

"I love you Sakura and I promise I won't leave you again." She could feel his fingers tug at the hem of her shirt, pulling it upwards. His lips sought hers and they only broke apart to remove her top.

"I love you too Kakashi-kun, but don't make promises you cannot keep," she whispered breathlessly.

He seemed slightly taken back by her response, but then he smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly. "I know I can't. But no matter what, I want you to know that a part of me will always be with you." She looked up and stared into his miss-matched orbs, her emerald ones brimming with tears.

"Kakashi-kun," she said softly before his lips silenced her. His kisses were different, more passionate, and forceful than before. She didn't think much of it, having heard from Ino that every kiss was different, depending on the moods of the lovers. His hands reached behind her back and undid the clap of the bra, letting it fall on the bed.

He stared at her longingly, "Sakura, I need you." His breath was slightly labored. She nodded her consent, feeling her buds tighten with anticipation. His mouth latched onto a breast, his hind caressing the other. Sakura moaned loudly, arching her back to offer more. She had never known that her breast could feel so tight until Kakashi came along. Sometimes he just had to look at her the right way and she could feel the fire burn right bellow her stomach. She had never felt anything like it before, not even with Sasuke, her first love. Sasuke was just a mere boy, whereas, Kakashi was a real man.

He pushed her down on the bed; the fingers on his free hand were fumbling with the buttons on her skirt, finally just settling with hitching it up. His hand rested on her upper thigh, very close to the source of her need. He broke the kiss for a second, only to mutter, "Tonight I'll make you mine, and mine alone." He smirked at the blush that had crept across her already red face and readily threw his vest and shirt to the floor. "No other man shall lay claim to you, this I swear." He began his onslaught on her breasts, bringing Sakura back to the sweet bliss.

* * *

"Kakashi!" The jounin turned at the sound of the voice, recognizing it instantly.

"What have you to report Pakkun?" He looked at his summoning dog expectantly, having asked it only to report to him on one occasion…

"Some one has entered your house," Pakkun looked up, his gruff voice soft to avoid anyone who maybe nearby from eavesdropping.

"Who may this someone be?" Kakashi had a pretty good idea, but it was best not to take chances with such things. He did not like people coming to his house, touching his things, eating his food, and such.

"That girl who uses the same shampoo as me." Kakashi's visible eye crinkled in the moonlight, and a smirk was hidden beneath his mask. "But that is not all," Kakashi's eye became wide and his smirk faded, "There is also someone else present."

The Copy-nin was enraged. Who else could have possibly found their way to his house? He was quite careful when leaving and arriving, making sure that no one was around. Not even the hokage or his friends knew where he lived. After Rin had died, he moved to the humble apartment and kept his secrecy, trying to avoid another tragedy.

"This one smells exactly like you," A look of worry passed his face.

"To smell exactly like me they must be imitating me. Who the hell could possibly want to imitate me and stay at my place while she's there, unless-" Sakura! They must be after Sakura and realized their connection. "Fuck! Pakkun, could you possibly figure out who this person is?"

Pakkun just nodded solemnly, "I already know Kakashi-san. Even though they smell exactly like you, I knew that you were out here, so I investigated myself. Although they smell like you, it turns out that I could still smell something else, their natural odor. It's that boy, the one you had me track those years ago."

Kakashi's eye widened drastically, "Sasuke! But how? I killed him, I know I did! Are you positive?"

Pakkun nodded once more, "I never forget a scent after to tell me to track that odor. Don't doubt my abilities young one!"

The jounin bowed slightly, "Gomen." He then pulled off his forehead protector and did some quick hand seals before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The dog sighed, "Young people these days are always so impolite." Although it didn't seem like it, the years had gone by quickly for this one. It had been many years that had passed since he had started working under Kakashi, several dog years that had led him to watch many of his fellow canines fall of either old age or self-sacrifice. Soon, it would be his turn to die. Until that day would come, Pakkun would remain faithful to the pact that all summonings must sign. He would stand by his fellow human until he could stand no more. On that day, he would be re-born into another pup, letting the cycle of summoning begin again.

* * *

Sakura was nervous, very nervous. There they were, most of their clothes on the floor and their kissing growing more heated. She wanted so desperately to please him, to make him happy. She had heard the rumors in the bathhouse; those about the god in bed who made every other man seem so dim in comparison. She had become so flustered, hearing women converse about her former sensei in such a way, but it also made her slightly curious. She couldn't imagine her lazy sensei having enough energy to actually do any work, much less do what all these women said he did. Part of her felt slightly jealous, knowing that she was nothing like those full figured, pretty women.

She wasn't exactly flat chested, but she wasn't exactly full formed either. Her figure was tiny and scrawny with skin that she felt looked way too pale. Whenever she passed by a mirror, she would find herself picking at flaws that, it seemed, only she saw. Sakura was thin, which she was thankful for, but sometimes she felt so clumsy. Compared to all her other friends, especially Ino, she felt like a clown. Ino had all the looks of a model with a hell of a personality thrown in, often making her the village's center of attention. Even though Sakura wanted attention, she could never handle herself properly when she got it, usually messing up big time.

As she lay there with Kakashi hovering above her, she felt undeserving. She felt that he needed to be with someone who was stunningly beautiful and great in bed, not a young women who had a temper problem and was inexperienced when it came to anything to do with romance and love. He was the talk of the town, whereas, she was just the hokage's apprentice that was scary and shouldn't be approached without caution. None of the men had even dared to approach her, weary of the hyperactive kid who had the demon sealed within him. Although Sakura loved Naruto dearly, she sometimes felt quite upset with the young man. He would "test" all the men who even thought about dating her, and when he was through with them, they would never come around again.

She traced the old scars on his skin, feeling the texture of the tissue under her fingertips. She let out a small gasp and his fingers trailed dangerously near her source of need. "Please Kakashi!" she hisses, thrusting up to meet his hand. He smirked and his fingers drove into her, making her clutch the sheets beneath her tightly. "Oh god!" she hissed, meeting each thrust of his hand.

"You're so tight Sakura-kun," he whispered huskily, a grin playing on his lips. His other hand wrapped around her waist, pressing her onto the mattress. He was obviously entertained. His mouth captured her breast once more, only heightening what Sakura was feeling. As his digit moved faster, so did she, the sweat dripping profusely from her forehead. "You're almost there; let yourself go."

Sakura was about too release when Kakashi let out a yell and she watched as blood ran down his shoulder and onto his chest. His fingers pulled out and she looked at the direction where the weapon had come from, the window, only to see Kakashi standing there. She let out a gasp and stared at the man on top of her. Slowly he began to transform before her eyes, "Sasuke!" She uttered, terrified and disgusted.

Sasuke looked at the man on the window ledge, mad as hell. Kakashi looked like he was likely to kill someone, anyone. The murderous intent in his eye was filling the room so much that it seemed suffocating. His hair stood on edge, even more than usually; as did his sharingan seem deeper of a shade of red. His knuckles were a deathly white from the pressure that he was squeezing the window frame and his breath was strained and quick. "My, my, I've never seen you so mad Kakashi," Sasuke sneered; pulling the kunai from where in was embedded in his shoulder.

"Shut up, you son of a bitch!" Kakashi leapt forward at the raven-haired man, only to have him jump out of reach. "How could you take advantage of her like that!"

Sasuke merely laughed, "It was so much fun '_Kakashi-kun_'!" Sasuke dodged the many weapons that were thrown his way and leapt out of dangers way again.

"Kakashi!" His head turned at the sound of the young woman's voice. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" Tears fell freely from her face and she sobbed loudly, "I noticed there was something off at first, but he looked exactly like you, I should have trusted my instinct! It's all my fault!"

Kakashi just gave Sasuke another death glare and whispered softly, "It's not your fault, it's his, as well as mine. I shouldn't have left you Sakura-chan, and for that I apologize."

Sasuke returned the glare at Kakashi and merely laughed, "I would have never left you! Look at him, he runs of because of his dead girlfriend. It seems like we know who he puts first!"

"No!" Sakura shouted at him, the tears freely falling from her eyes. "I love him, and I know that he blamed himself for her death. His son died that night and he could do nothing about it. He loves me Sasuke, I know he does!"

Sasuke was slightly mad that his former teacher could have such a hold on this girl. Kakashi had left her, yet here she was, crying for him to forgive her. He hated how she could have such feelings for the Copy-nin, stronger than anything she felt for Sasuke. "If you want her so badly fight me," Sasuke hissed between clenched teeth.

Kakashi turned to the younger man. "I will only fight you if Sakura is not around." He heard the woman whimper her disapproval, yet he still carried on. "I will send her with my hounds to a place where you won't be able to find her, not unless I'm dead."

Sakura gasped, "No, Kakashi-kun!"

Kakashi shook his head and ignored her, "Do you agree?" Sasuke bowed his head in approval. Kakashi crouched to the floor and bit his thumb, hard, so that blood freshly poured from it. He placed his thumb, covered with the blood, on the ground and watched as the symbols, written in the familiar red ink that poured freely, spread across the floor. In a puff of smoke, five dogs appeared. "Kito, Ashiwa, Toll, Mito, and Inoue take her to the place." The dogs nodded in comprehension. He leaned closer to the largest one, a white husky, and whispered, "Inoue, I am placing my trust in you, " he sighed, "If I die, move her to the other disclosed location. Take care of her." He stood up and rubbed the dog's head affectionately.

Inoue nodded. "I will sir. Please take care," she whispered the last part in her gruff voice.

Sakura jumped from where she lay on the bed and ran into Kakashi's arms, forgetting the fact that she was wearing nothing. "Please don't make me go," she cried, burying her head in the soft fabric of his vest. "I want to stay with you."

Kakashi placed his hands around her naked, slim waist and rested his chin on her head. "I know," he whispered, "It's just to dangerous right now. Please understand, Sakura-chan."

She raised her head to look into his eyes, "I understand, I just don't know if I can live without you," she whispered and closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

He shook his head disapprovingly, "No. Remember what you promised me?" She averted her eyes and he grabbed her arms, his eye darkening with rage, "You **_will_** live, and you **_will_** survive."

She looked up, unable to hold back the tears any longer, "Even if it's with him?"

He sighed, "If I don't make it, I'm a failure. I live for you Sakura and if I can't protect you then there is no point for my existence. If Sasuke wins run to Tsunade, she will also lay down her life for you," he shook his head, "You'd better go."

Sakura stood up on her tippy-toes and pulled down the jounin's mask. He leaned down and kissed her with more passion and lust than he had ever shown her, even in the hallway inside the Hokage's tower. His tongue tapped at her lower lip and she granted him access. This time his tongue moved slowly, exploring her mouth and all it's glory. Sakura moaned as his tongue slid across hers, igniting sparks within her body. He broke it off and whispered huskily, "You look so good naked that I can't wait to get back." He smirked as the blush spread across her cheeks. "I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Kakashi!" She embraced him in a tight hug before letting him go, watching him follow Sasuke out the window and onto the grassy lawn eight stories below. She ran to the window, looking out to see them run of into the forest where this whole rivalry had started, the forest where Sakura was almost raped.

"Hurry up miss, you might want to put some clothes on." One of the hefty dogs, a chocolate brown pit bull with a large white spot of its back, growled. Sakura nodded and looked at her clothes on the floor. She sighed, thinking about the person who had removed them and decided to wear Kakashi's instead. She pulled on one of his many black shirts and a pair of baggy shorts, which were more like capris on her. She grabbed something that was lying on his nightstand and then followed after Inoue, the rest of the canines following behind her. Two moved up so that there was a dog to each side of her, Inoue in front, and the pit bull and another dog behind.

The dogs began to run and Sakura began to run as well. As they exited the apartment, Sakura gave a final look back to the place that she was willing to call home. She took a deep breath and pulled out what she had taken, Icha Icha Paradise Vol. 95 and began to read. No matter what heppened to Kakashi, a tiny piece of him would always be with her. She knew he would try his hardest, but that did not stop the tears from falling. This night was just another mistake...

* * *

Kakashi looked up at the darkened sky in the clearing. Although the blood had been washed away, this place still held the aura of pain, regret, and longing. He looked at his former student and sighed. Only one would leave the field alive. As he stared menacingly at Sasuke he thought, _and it sure as hell won't be me. _

* * *

**Kakashi: (grinning) I'm so going to kill Sasuke!**

**Me: (smiles) Who says I won't kill you off?**

**Kakashi: You wouldn't dare!**

**Me: (says sweetly) Why not?**

**Kakashi: Because you love me too much to do such a thing. (VERY long silence)**

**Me: (blushing) Umm…uhh…**

**Kakashi: (face turns a bit redder) I was joking.**

**Me: (tries to seem calm) Right, sure you were.**

**Kakashi: (rubs the back of his head) So…what do you want to do today?**

**Me: (thinks) I don't know. Well…I was wanting to go to Moriko Saki's place and apoligize. She asked me to review her story but my computer is messed up and won't let me review.**

**Kakashi: (Shrugs) Sure.**

**Me: (hugs him) Yea!!! Thanks Kakashi!**

**Kakashi: (face turns slightly redder) No problem. **


	24. The Past Which Has Sahped Us

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for taking awhile to update but I had to take a while to figure out how to end this chapter and where to go from the last one I wrote. This chapter is a flashback of basically where the base for Kakashi and Sakura's relationship blossomed. I didn't put it in entire italics because there is one thought in it and it might be rather distracting with all the slanted print. Just to let you know, this is the end of the first Arc and the next chapter will be the beginning of a new one.

-Lone Arctic Wolf (LCA)

**

* * *

Replies to reviews**

_CherishNOjutsu_: I actually have no idea where I'm going. I just keep writing until I'm in a fix and then take a day to ponder where to go next and continue until I feel like wrapping up the chapter. Yeah, I am a HUGE Kakashi fan. I find him totally amazing and really cool, just wish he were real. I guess I fall for all the masked men because I also like Nova from Bleach lol. I don't really know where I got the idea for this pairing. I really like Kakashi and the only woman (I don't think he's gay, although there are some really good yaio fics out there) I could really see him with was Sakura. I don't really see age as an issue and Kakashi is A LOT like Sasuke, a reason she might actually fall for him.

_Jovianwolfgirl:_ I'm not sure about TenTen and Ino. I'm considering the idea of holding a poll to decide if

TenTen should be: A.Single

B.With Neji

C.With Rock Lee

D.With both

And with Ino: A.Single

B.Sasuke

C.Shikamaru

D.ust let her be miserable

E.Kill her off once she has the child (yes, I'm evil)

_Moriko Saki_: Yea, I know. I didn't really like how I ended the last chapter, it felt rather rushed to even myself. I tried to make this chapter a little better. Hope it's ok because this is the first fanfic I've written. Well actually, this is the first long story I've ever written as well. Usually I just stop or get bored at the second chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**The Past Which Has Shaped Us**

* * *

The wind fluctuated ever so often, making the petals of the sakura tree dance in the air. Though it was still the start of spring, the season was ever so warm and the flowers had blossomed earlier than usual. Though there was occasional rain, the days had been hot and humid, the night being the only relief. The weather would cool down considerably then, making it the perfect temperature to sleep after along day of working in the, almost unbearable, weather.

The wind blew across the gentle river and the newly blossomed flowers bowed down to its presence. The sky was pitch black, not a star was lit. The only light came from the pale moon that shone brightly in the night. Though it was old, the bridge was sturdy and simply creaked now and then, breaking the serene silence, under the feet of the one who stood there, leaning on the rail. Sakura.

It was on this night that comfort was sought on that bridge. It was a place full of memories-some good, some bad. So many times before had she found herself standing here, unable to find any sleep within the comfort of her home. As she rested her elbows on the railing and looked below, she counted the time that had flown by. It had been a few hours since she had finished her shift at the hospital, a few days since her parents died, six months since she had become Kakashi Hatake's personal medic-nin (being the only one he would let close to him), a year and four months since Naruto suddenly began to take interest in joining the ANBU, and two years since Sasuke had run away. Everything was changing it seemed, all too quickly. It had only been a little over two years that she had been the naïve young child she was. Now, she was alone in this cruel world; but she would not complain.

She sighed slowly, resting her head on the arms. She had not told Tsunade, but lately she had not been sleeping a wink. Sakura had spent all her nights on the bridge, lost in thought. For the longest time, she had been feeling so confused, like she had missed something. Whenever she would lie in her bed, the thought of being ignorant of the obvious would keep her awake, taunting her. If she did happen to fall asleep, she would only be woken up a few minutes later, wrapped in her sweat-covered sheets. She knew that she should tell someone, anyone, but she was not sure who. Naruto was always busy with his training, Ino with her flower shop that she now owned, and Kakashi with his many missions that took him away for many months at a time.

Slowly, Sakura closed her eyes, taking in the silence. She heard the rustling of bushes at the foot of the bridge, but thought nothing of it. Nor did she move when she head a creak of the wood directly behind her, believing it to be only in her imagination. She only reacted once she felt a strong hand grip her upper arm possessively. Twirling around with the grace of a ninja, she found herself face-to-face with the one person she thought that she would never see again. "Sasuke."

There he was, bleeding heavily from wounds inflicted all over his body. He looked unsteady, slightly shaking. He hadn't changed much over the years, his eyes still bitter and dark, his hair still spiky as ever, and his skin still cold as a block of ice in the middle of a snow storm. He looked directly at her; his face covered with black bruises, and softly whispered, "Sakura," before falling to the floor of the bridge with a huge thud, his body in a crumpled heap at the feet of his old teammate, his old comrade-his old friend.

Sakura let out a gasp and crouched down beside him. Her sharp eyes instantly focused on the most serious of all his wounds and her hands began to remove his many layers of clothing to get a better look. She let out a sharp hiss seeing the extensive damage down to his once perfect body. Her hands rested on the most serious of his gashes, mostly on his lean, muscular torso and her chakra began to flow from her fingertips as the soft green light that all could see. After spending the last two years under the Fifth Hokage, Sakura had quickly learned how to heal and had soared through the ranks of a medic nin until, finally, she had become the head medic nin in her division of the hospital.

After healing most of his wounds, and being almost completely out of chakra, Sakura began to tear strips of his clothing, and her own, and made bandages. She applied them carefully, making sure to cover the wounds that would cause significant damage if not taken care of. Though there was enough material to make more bandages, Sakura left some of his smaller cuts as they were, knowing that there was no real point of covering them up. It wouldn't prevent infection because the remainder of the clothing was covered in dirt and mud. Sasuke's eyes slowly opened as he felt the faint feeling that he was experiencing slowly fade, and he whispered hoarsely, "Thank you," before falling asleep due to his exhaustion from the battle he had obviously participated in and the long trip to the village.

Her lips quirked in a small smile, feeling proud of herself for saving his life. Out of habit, she gently pushed aside some of his hair that had fallen on his face and basked in his beauty. "I knew you would return, Sasuke-kun."

"There he is!" Sakura's head jerked up at the sound of the loud voice and saw an ANBU member running towards them. She could not clearly see his outfit in the dark, for a cloud now covered some of the moon, but his mask stood out. He was wearing a mouse shaped mask with many intricate designs. All of a sudden, ten more ANBU members appeared behind him, all of them wearing similar masks. The man with the mouse mask looked from the unconscious Sasuke to the cowering Sakura and growled, "I should finish you off right now! You just aided one of the most wanted missing-nin of this village!"

Sakura stared at him as he took a step towards them, fear overcoming her. She couldn't move, couldn't think. She knew that she was no match for an ANBU squad leader, especially with her diminishing amount of chakra, inexperience, and the fact that he was part of her village. She soon found her voice after watching the man pull a long katana from the holster he had attached to his side. "Please I didn't mean too! He needed help! I couldn't let him die, I'm a medic nin!" Tears streamed down her face and her heart pounded in her chest.

"That's enough!" Both mouse mask and Sakura looked up. On a branch, in a close by tree, stood none other than the Copy Nin. "I called you here because I sensed this Uchiha's presence, not to frighten young women." His voice was harsh, filled with anger, as was his sharingan that gleamed in the surrounding darkness.

"Kakashi-sama," the mouse man spoke, breaking the silence, "she healed him. Surely we should take her in as a traitor."

"I said that's enough!" Kakashi leapt to Sakura's side, his voice raised in full out furry. "Maybe you should learn to listen, Tomiko. She has not done anything but abide to her medic rule-help all those who need it."

Tomiko did not seem to know when to back off. "At least let us take her and question her. We should do a full background check on her whereabouts and past." He took another step towards Sakura, katana still in hand. Suddenly he leapt back, dodging the rain of weapons that were sent hurling his way.

Kakashi growled, "Take Sasuke and leave. Sakura is an old student of mine, and a medic nin who is the Hokage's apprentice. Other than being at the hospital, she has spent the last few nights here at the bridge, alone."

Tomiko said nothing for a moment, and then motioned for his men, who had stood silent in their place as they watched everything unfold, to take Sasuke. As they approached the boy, Sakura threw her arms around the Uchiha. "I won't let you take him!" Tears were flowing freely from her eyes, tears she had held back since Sasuke's departure. Tomiko looked at Kakashi for guidance on what to do next.

Kakashi crouched beside her and ruffled her hair. "It will be ok Sakura, you know that. Come, let me take you home." At his famous eye crease, Sakura threw herself in his arms and sobbed. Kakashi looked at the ANBU, who were already performing a jutsu to keep the boy from waking up and fighting, and said with an edge to his voice, "You better take care of him." Then, he gathered the pink-haired woman in his arms and left, leaping from treetop to treetop.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi looked down at Sakura, who he was carrying bridal style and saw her shimmering, tear-filled eyes staring back at his.

"What for, Sakura-chan?" he said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"For being weak," she mumbled. "It wasn't supposed to be like this! When Sasuke returned, he and I were supposed to fall in love once more and live happily ever after."

Kakashi shook his head sadly at her, "That sounds like a fairy tale to me. Life isn't a fairy tale-"

"I know that! I just wanted to be happy." Sakura whispered the last words, sighing with frustration. "Why am I always the weakest one? I never see Naruto, Ino, or even you cry!"

"In the future you'll be happy that you could cry when others could not." His voice sounded to distant, as if he was lost in the past, so long ago.

"I don't understand," Sakura frowned. Why would she ever be happy that she could cry?

He simply sighed, "You'll understand when you're older. For now just rest."

"Kakashi-sensei please make me understand. I am older! I'm not a little girl anymore!" Anger filled her, consuming her small frame.

Kakashi simply chuckled, "I've noticed Sakura." His eyes lingered on her face for a mere fraction before roaming her body. Seeing the blush spread across his former student's cheeks he simply smirked and his eyes locked onto hers. "How could I not?"

Sakura's rage kicked in and she began to regret taking this "trip" home with her sensei. "Pervert," she hissed, the anger clear in her voice. Watching his visible only crinkle at the comment she continued, "Why do you find it so funny to see me angry, Kakashi sensei?" She added his former title to rile him up, to make him mad at her for a change, and it worked.

"Sakura," he warned her softly, but she just giggled.

Poking him in the chest she laughed, "What's wrong old man? Have the years finally caught up to you?" Kakashi gave the woman a smoldering look that clearly said he was in no mood to carry out this discussion. Sakura only took further delight from this and pressed him further, "You're practically ancient sensei. No wonder you have gray hair."

Kakashi growled, "That's enough, I'm, not old and my hair is not gray, it's silver." She simply laughed, throwing her head back and letting her pink fly gently in the breeze.

"Ouch!" Sakura found herself lying, face up, on the roof of a building, a smirking Kakashi standing beside her. "Baka! Why did you drop me?" The rage was coming back, stronger than ever. She looked up at him, her green eyes filled with fury.

"I'm sorry Sakura, my old body must have become to tired," he replied sarcastically. He reached out and extended his hand at the fallen girl. "Maybe I'll be able to muster enough energy to pull you up." His grin was evident beneath his mask, as well as the twinkle in his eye. He knew that it was good for Sakura too be mad at him; it would take her mind off the Uchiha boy.

Emerald eyes meet his lone one and she placed her smaller, delicate hand in his. Kakashi pulled her up, only to be pulled down, next to Sakura. "Did you forget about my strength Kakashi?" She sneered at the man who lay beside her, although she was now in a sitting position. "Seems like you really are getting weak, aren't you."

Kakashi lay there, staring up at the star filled sky. "Hmm," he thought quietly. "The stars are quite beautiful, don't you think Sakura?" Although he was talking about the stars, his eyes had moved o examine the woman beside him, and Sakura suddenly had the feeling that he wasn't talking about only the stars.

"Hai," she whispered softly, her voice gently carrying in the wind. She stretched slowly, arching her back, and lay beside the Copy nin. "I never took you as one who watched stars," she said, turning her head to look at him, finding that his piercing gaze was still fixed on her.

"I never took you as one who took midnight strolls every night." Sakura merely turned away, not wanting Kakashi to she her heated cheeks.

"So I take it then that you have been watching me?" she murmured softly.

Kakashi only sighed. "You're not the only one who lacks sleep." His student turned to face him once more, concern masking her beautiful features. "It's nothing," he chuckled, turning his head to look up at the sky above. He didn't want to burden her with his past or his lack of a future. For in truth, the famous Copy nin was barely able to deal with his own life, the loneliness and sorrow eating away at him bit by bit. But Sakura was too young, too innocent, too…pure. To tell her his problems would just make more trouble for her, and he didn't want to do that.

"Why do you not sleep Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura's eyes were filled with unease. No mater how hard she tried, she was never able to crack that shell that Kakashi surrounded himself with. When she did manage to get partially through it, it was as if his defenses became more stronger and it became even more harder to understand what he was going through. However, it was at times like this, when he was at ease, that Sakura was able to see the real Hatake Kakashi, the man that was truly dying inside. Although he tried to hide it, Sakura knew that he was suffering, but she was not sure as of what it was caused by.

"Just thoughts, dreams." Short and simple, the kind of man Kakashi was. He liked to get directly at the point of the problems, never beating around the bush. He was smart that way, knowing just how she felt. After Sasuke left, she was prone to get angry quickly, becoming the monster of the village. It was Kakashi that stuck by her, stayed with her when she least wanted him or needed him. However, he was also there when she was about to fall apart, as were all her other friends. He was the one that the villagers called for when Sakura went on one of her rampages. All he would have to do was talk to her as he ignored her punches and brutal attacks. He would just have to listen to her cries of frustration as she caused the earth to cave in. He would just have to hold her when she was ready to fall into the depths of exhaustion. He would just have to be there and everything would turn out all right.

Sakura sat up, blocking the light of the moon and covering Kakashi's masked face with her shadow. Seeing it was no use, she lay down once more, this time resting her head on his stomach. "What do you dream about?" She was curious; she had to admit it. For some reason she couldn't picture the great Copy Nin sleeping. Though she'd been on overnight missions with the man, he had always been a gentleman as to get Sakura her own room in the hotels they would stay at, sleep in a different tent as her, and wake up before the rays of the sun had even touched the earth.

Kakashi remained silent for a moment before murmuring, "Just some things."

Sakura sighed, not wanting to give in on this subject. "Like what? Come on Kakashi-sensei, tell me!"

After keeping quiet for a few minutes Kakashi finally spoke up, "The past."

Getting irritated, Sakura tried a different approach. "What are you afraid of sensei?"

She heard him chuckle softly, "No you for sure!" Wincing in pain from where his former student had poked him, hard, he continued, "I guess I'm afraid of what every shinobi fears; losing those precious to you."

The pink haired one lay silent, contemplating his answer. Suddenly, breaking the calm silence, she asked innocently, "Have you ever loved anyone, Kakashi-sensei?"

The elite jounin propped himself on his elbows and looked down at her, his mismatched eyes fixed on hers. "Define love," he whispered softly.

Confusion plastered the young woman's face as she thought carefully about how to respond. "Love is when you would die for that person a thousand times. It's when you would give up everything you could ever want for that person, just to see them smile."

Kakashi just gave her his famous eye crinkle. "If that is so then I must love you Sakura."

A blush crept upon her face, obviously not expecting him to say that. "Baka, I meant women."

Kakashi cocked his head, a smirk obviously hidden beneath his mask. "Oh, so then you are not a women? Would you like to test that theory?"

"Kakashi!" Sakura's face was a bright red, clashing horribly with her bubblegum pink locks. "I mean other than me!"

Kakashi just chuckled and sighed. "Sakura, I became a shinobi to protect our entire village. Although I'm not sure I would do anything to see them smile. Whenever I pass by, they always cringe in terror and lock themselves in their houses, especially the civilians. Love is just a simple word, it means nothing."

She shook her head, surprised. "How could you say that? Love is wonderful, it is an amazing feeling!"

Kakashi's eye ceased its crinkle. "Tell me Sakura. In all the years that you have loved Sasuke, has he ever showed any love back?"

"Toni-" she began before Kakashi cut her off.

"Tonight he just used you to get himself healed by the best medic nin other than Tsunade-sama. He knew that everyone else would just run and alert the ANBU, whereas you would heal him first and ask questions later. Do you think that he would die for you a thousand times? Or that her would give up everything he could ever want for you, just to see you smile? It's one sided love Sakura; unreal love."

Sakura shook her head, holding back her anger, "How would you know, Hatake?" He knew that she must be really mad to use his last name. She sat up suddenly and turned to face him. "Have you ever felt love before? Have you ever felt rejection and sat there knowing that you could never stop loving this person because something inside of you needed someone to hold on to. Have you ever cared for someone and knew that they would never care about you; that they thought you were dirt?"

It infuriated her more when the elite Copy Nin looked away, up at the stars. "Yes," he said simply.

"Who?" Sakura grinded her teeth, not believing him for a second.

"Someone who I cared for deeply, Sakura." She could see that faraway look in his eye, as if he was thinking about something way back in the past. Slowly her anger subsided and she crawled back next to his side and looked at the stars with him.

"I wish he never returned," she muttered softly so that he barely heard.

Kakashi sat upright at once and turned towards her, surprised. "You mean, Sasuke?"

Sakura nodded, closing her eyes. "I know that he doesn't love me Kakashi-sensei, but I feel like I need him. Ever since I was little I've always been picked on for having a huge forehead. When I met Sasuke, he was the first person who didn't think that." She leaned back, resting her head on Kakashi's chest.

"You know," he whispered thickly, "I never thought you had a big forehead. If I had told you that before Sasuke, would you have fallen in love with me?" He grinned at Sakura's blush and ruffled her hair.

"Kakashi!" she squealed, mad at him for messing up the hair that she had taken forever to style. Running her fingers through her hair quickly, trying to make it less hectic, she glared at him menacingly. Though she looked like she was ready to kill him, Kakashi was quite aware of the softness that lay beneath the fury of her emerald orbs. Obviously, his words meant something to her, and to that all he could do was smile.

Unfortunately, Sakura took this the wrong way and scowled at her teacher, the softness fading away. "What's so funny?" she demanded, believing him to be laughing at her.

"Oh just a joke that Naruto told me," Kakashi replied, with a hint of amusement in his voice. "But I don't think that you would find it funny, Sakura chan."

She pouted, showing her displeasure. "Tell me the joke sensei," she demanded harshly, knowing very well that there was no joke.

Her former sensei grinned and thought for a moment. "Why did the little kitty cross my path?"

"I don't know. Why did it cross your path?" She looked up at him, knowing the punch line already.

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. "So that I would have an excuse for being late." Sakura simply rolled her eyes, only finding this joke corny and old, one that she had heard many times through out the village when small children had nothing better to do than make fun of the best ninjas.

"That was so funny," she said sarcastically.

"Yes, almost as funny as you falling into that trap on the way back from you last mission."

A blush crept across Sakura's face. "You heard about that? Who told you?" She was so embarrassed. Not only had she walked into an obvious trap, she actually had to be rescued by small children.

A chuckle passed the Copy Nin's lips. "It's not every day that the top medic nin and shinobi ha to be rescued from a catch set up by kids who were only in their first year at the Academy."

"Who else knows?" A frustrated look appeared on her face as she thought about others hearing how she had really messed up. It wasn't exactly her fault. She had been drained of her chakra and was almost ready to collapse when she walked, no, tumbled into the village's gates.

"Don't worry, everyone screws up sometime." Kakashi wrapped his arm around her slim waist and rested his chin on the top of her head.

Sakura seemed surprised, amazed by the Copy Nin's confession. "So when did you mess up?"

Kakashi closed both his eyes and his free hand moved to tentively touch the closed eyed lid of his left eye, he himself lost in the past. "It was a long time ago," he whispered, "I was younger than you are now. I was the leader of my two comrades and things sort of got out of hand."

"What happened?"

"I ended up losing my best friend and almost letting my other comrade get kidnapped."

Shocked, Sakura was at a loss of words. Her mind was reeling from this new information. Kakashi leaving a comrade behind? That sure as hell wasn't the Kakashi Hatake that she knew of, the man that focused all on teamwork. Taking a deep breath, she muttered, "Surely you didn't mean for any of this to happen. It wasn't your fault."

She cringed at Kakashi's hollow laugh. "I was all my fault. I didn't want to go after Rin, fearing it would jeopardize our mission so I decided to leave her in the hands of her captors and continue what we were originally sent to do." He paused at Sakura's sharp gasp. "Doesn't sound like me, does it?" He gently closed his normal eye as well, thinking back to that bloody day. "It was Obitio that changed my mind. That boy always was an idiot. He leapt off, wanting to save that girl and I had no choice but to stop him." Kakashi voice became softer, "We began to battle Rin's captors and Obito died saving me, saving my pathetic life."

Sakura leaned back further on the Copy Nin's back and placed her small, fragile-like hands on his. "It wasn't your fault, sensei," she whispered softly, as if talking to a young, scared child.

"Damn it, yes it was!" Kakashi's voice became louder and his voice was filled with unfocused rage. "If it wasn't for him I would be dead right now, Sakura. I would have never become the sadistic bastard that I am now. It's my fault that everyone around me gets hurt, including you."

Sakura sat up and spun around, her eyes flickering with anger. "How can you say that? Without you Naruto, Sasuke, and me would not even be alive! You saved our asses so many times sensei, we need you."

Kakashi's eyes opened, but he didn't look directly at her, but straight through her. "I think you need a new sensei, Sakura. Tomorrow I will officially turn you over to Tsunade-sama and release you from your duties as my personal medic nin."

Sakura became really angry. "You can't do that!" she yelled, her fury unrevealing. "I still need you!" But Kakashi simply rose from where he sat, ignoring her words. "Fine! Be this way! You know what, you're right, I don't need you." She stood up as well and spun away from him. She was about to leap to the nearest building, and away from him when suddenly, Kakashi grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Sakura was surprised to find herself face-to-face with Kakashi's broad chest.

"What the-," she began before Kakashi cut her off.

"Promise me something, Sakura" As she looked up she saw his mismatched eyes staring intently at hers.

"Why should I?" she hissed, mad at him for being such a jerk.

"Sakura," he sighed impatiently, "I have a month long mission tomorrow. Just please promise me this."

Sakura looked at him, confused and took a step back, Kakashi's hand still wrapped firmly around her slender wrist. "Month long mission? But you just back from one yesterday."

Kakashi chuckled, "They say missions don't wait for a ninja, ninja wait for missions. I'm quite fortunate to get so many, it means more money and more popularity with clients." He smirked when he saw Sakura roll her eyes at his last comment. Although she was still mad at him, Kakashi knew that she couldn't walk away, knowing that he was going on a long mission and may never return, although those chances of him not coming back were slim; no one could kill of the famous Kakashi Hatake so far.

"But, Sasuke," her voice became softer, fear filling her green orbs. Kakashi placed his free hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly, knowing how uncomfortable it would be for her to have to face the man she once loved, knowing that everyone would be watching her every move and that gossip would be flying all throughout the village about how Sakura happened to 'suddenly' come across the boy. Not only that, Sakura was afraid of Sasuke, of what he had become. She still cared for him, but she was unsure of how to act around the Uchiha.

"You won't see him for quite a while Sakura. Right now, he can't be trusted and won't be allowed to go anywhere or see anyone. He will also be under twenty four hour surveillance, if they decide not to kill him."

"Kill him?" Questions began to form in the young woman's head. Would they really kill the second last Uchiha? Would they let his bloodline die alone with him, knowing that Itachi wasn't going to find a willing wife any time soon?

"Shh," Kakashi whispered soothingly, "I'm sure it won't come to that. Besides, if you want to avoid Sasuke, you could always request a mission." Sakura looked a little brighter, and she didn't look as scared as before.

"I don't want people to think I'm running way from my problems, I'm not weak Kakashi." Her former teacher simply nodded. "I'm not the weak little girl who cries all the time, I'm stronger now, and I'm a better ninja for showing no emotion." It was at this that Kakashi's face became rather pale.

"Sakura," he began.

"No, Kakashi. I know that you think I'm weak, but I'm not! I changed! I'm not a little girl anymore."

Kakashi bowed his head. "You may be a better ninja for not showing emotions, but are you a better person?" Looking up and into her eyes, he released her wrist and cupped her chin to make her look at him. "Promise me Sakura that you won't be like me, that you won't close your self and hide all your problems." Closing his eyes for a moment, thinking, and then he whispered softly, "Don't become like me Sakura, because once you become this you can't turn back; I've tried. You will begin to doubt all that there is; happiness, sorrow, hate, and even love. You will only feel empty, and nothing will be able to fix that, nothing."

Sakura's eyes widened. "But sensei, I just don't want to be weak."

Kakashi dropped his hand, his eyes still locked onto hers. Slowly he smiled beneath his mask and his eye crinkled. "Then be strong, Sakura. When you're not on missions, cry when you feel sad and smile when you're happy. In the long run, you will be strong, no matter how much you suffer because of it. Promise me you'll do this, for me."

Sakura nodded, tears filling up in her eyes. Her threw herself at her former teacher, burying her face into his vest. "I'm scared, sensei. I don't want to go back to the village. He's there."

Kakashi's arms encircled her slim waist and held her close to him. "You don't have to go back." Sakura looked up at him, puzzled. "Come with me, on this mission. Tsunade-sama said I needed a medic nin."

A smile spread across Sakura's lips. "Really? Thank you sensei!" Kakashi released his hold around her waist and she took a step back, her eyes still staring into his. "What rank is it?" she asked, cocking her head slightly.

Kakashi smirked nonchalantly, "Oh, don't worry. It's only S-ranked, nothing major."

Sakura's eyes grew in size, as did her mouth as her jaw dropped. "Are you crazy? You'll get me killed!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Too late to back out now."

Sakura frowned, wondering why she even hung out with this man who could make her change her emotions so quickly. "Oh really? Why?" She did not like the sound of this. How would Kakashi be able to force her into coming, without it seeming like sexual harassment?

The elite jounin looked away, "Oh, just that I told Tsunade that you'd already come."

Sakura was going to kill him, really kill him. "What! You are so annoying sensei," she fumed, poking him hard in his chest. "What if I change my mind?"

Kakashi grinned, "You'd rather pick Sasuke over me, I'm so hurt Sakura." A blush spread across her cheeks.

"Shut up." She leapt to the next building, away from her former sensei.

"Where are you going?" Sakura sharply turned as soon as her feet landed on the roof of the next house. There was Kakashi, lazily examining her with his dark eye, his forehead protector covering his sharingan.

"Away from you," Sakura huffed, and then yawning, she added, "and to get some sleep. I still have to pack and prepare for tomorrow's mission."

"Hai," he replied, his dark eye staring at her longer than she would have liked.

"So, I guess I'll see you in the morning sensei?" That seemed to have brought Kakashi back from la la land.

"Hai. I'll be there at seven sharp, so you better awake," he responded mechanically.

"So I guess I'll be waiting until nine, then?" Kakashi gave her a dirty look as she burst out laughing.

"No, I'll be there at seven Sakura, you can count on it." He shot her another dirty look, seeing the look on her face, as if she was going to burst out in another fit of giggles.

"Fine," she sighed, not bothering to hide her wide smile. "Well, bye sensei!" She turned around only to have him walk beside her.

"Why don't I walk you home?"

Sakura gave him a weird look and then rolled her eyes. "I'm old enough to walk home alone you know. I don't need some one to hold my hand, Kakashi-sensei."

The Copy Nin simply shrugged, yawning himself, "Yeah, well I don't like you walking alone this time of night."

Sakura giggled, much to Kakashi's dislike, "Alright dad, I got it."

Kakashi decided to play along as they walked on together, "You're grounded young lady. No fawning over raven haired boys named Sasuke Uchiha for you."

Sakura stuck out her tongue and grinned. Suddenly, she frowned, "Umm, Kakashi-sensei. Will you still transfer me to Tsunade and get a new medic nin?"

Kakashi looked at her, serious this time. "You know Sakura, Tsunade would help you more than I ever could, and I'm just wasting your time asking you to be my medic."

Sakura shook her head, disagreeing. "Kakashi, although what you say about Tsunade is true, I still want to at least be your medic nin. I know for a fact, that if I'm not around you always stay at home and decide to take care of your own wounds."

Kakashi thought for a moment, "And what's wrong with that?" he questioned.

Sakura smiled slightly, "Leaving your wounds open does not count as healing yourself, it will just make it easier for you get an infection."

Kakashi sighed and considered his options. "Fine, since you want to be my medic nin so badly, you must do something for me first." Seeing the look on her face, he smiled at her genially, "Don't worry it's nothing bad."

Sakura raised her eyebrow, not trusting the village's biggest pervert, aside from Genma of course. "Why should I?" He wasn't doing her a favor; it was quite the opposite.

"Would you like me to find someone else, Sakura?" Kakashi was toying with her, teasing her.

Sakura huffed, " Go ahead, sensei. I know that you don't trust anyone else as well as you do with me."

Kakashi chuckled, "True, guess you don't owe me a favor…this time."

Sakura gave him a look that silenced Kakashi immediately. "Next time it may be you who owes me a favor, sensei. Oh, here's my house." She informed her sensei as they neared the nice little house where Sakura resided now that her parents were dead.

"Hn," he said, yawning. He walked Sakura up to her door and then watched as she searched through her purse for her keys.

"Where are they? I know I have them with me somewhere. Damn it!" The young woman went fishing into her purse, searching for the small, irritating keys.

"Are you looking for these by any chance?" Sakura glanced up, only to see Kakashi leaning against the wall of her house, holding her keys. Slowly, her eyes narrowed into green slits, trying to intimidate the Copy Nin.

"Give me my keys, sensei!" She tried to grab them from him, only to have them pulled higher and out of her reach. Being a lot shorter than her former teacher, Sakura was unable to obtain the keys, even on her tippy toes. "I'll kill you for this!" Then, smirking, she gathered her chakra, which had gradually been increasing after healing Sasuke, and punched him in the stomach. Her fist was mere millimeters from him body when his free hand darted out and grabbed her fist, stopping he attack. Sakura used this opportunity to gather chakra into her other fist and attempt to punch him, when he grabbed it with his other hand. Confused, Sakura looked to see where he held the keys, only to find the key chain dangling from his mouth, where he had bitten it through his mask.

"Try harder next time, Sakura." His lazy eye scanned her face, only finding pure rebellion written upon her face. He let go of her fists and stepped back just in time to dodge her swings. Suddenly Sakura felt someone grab her from behind and she felt the steel of a kunia at her throat. "Remember, see underneath the underneath," a sultry voice whispered into her ear.

"Shadow clone," Sakura groaned, feeling pathetic for falling for such an obvious tactic.

Kakashi released her and handed back her keys. "Good thing we have a mission tomorrow, you really need more training."

Sakura gave him a dirty look before sticking her key into the lock and turning it. Pulling out the key and turning the doorknob, the white cedar door swung open before the two. "So, umm you want to come inside?"

Kakashi thought for a moment before nodding and following her. "Nice place," he whistled, impressed.

Sakura simply shrugged as she led him down the hallway and past some of the rooms, "Yeah, I guess. My parents did the decorating." The house was simple, but large. Everything in it looked expensive and grand, especially the large cedar piano in the corner of one room. Kakashi, intrigued, crept away from his guide and sat down on the small bench in front, running his long, slender fingers lightly on the keys so that they never made a sound. He closed his eyes, concentrating, and then his fingers began to skillfully move along the keys.

Sakura suddenly stopped, aware of the beautiful music that had begun to drift through the silence. Turning around, she noticed that Kakashi wasn't there, and she moved through the hallway silently, knowing where he would be.

After finishing the song, Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at the beautifully made grand piano. "It was wonderful." His head sharply turned, and let out his breath that he had been holding, seeing Sakura leaning again the entrance, a look of amazement on her face. She glided towards him and he moved over so that she was able to sit beside him. "Where did you learn to play like that?"

Kakashi merely smiled at her. "My sharingan, Sakura," he reminded her gently.

She looked up at him, her emerald orbs filled with curiosity. "So," she murmured softly, "Sasuke would…will be able to do this too?"

Kakashi gave an exasperated sigh, "Stop thinking about him, he's not worth your time."

"How can I? All these years he's been gone, I missed him so much, and all of a sudden he appears and asks for my help? What else am I supposed to think about?"

"He doesn't love you, he never has. Damn it! Until tonight, he hasn't even shown you that he even cares for you. You can do so much better than him."

"How the hell would you know," she retaliated, not wanting to give in and admit that Sasuke hadn't shown any sort of interest in her, "it's not like you would know anything about it! You've never ever felt hurt so how can you understand?" Her eyes narrowed dramatically, daring him to challenge her words, and he did.

"You think I haven't felt pain, Sakura," his voice softened so that it was barely a whisper, "I have. I watched my father kill him self in front of me. I had my comrade, no that's not right, my friend die saving me. How can you say that I haven't felt pain? How can you say that I don't understand?"

Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples. "I'm sorry, Kakashi sensei, it's just that I feel so frustrated. I mean, when we were on the rooftop it was as if I didn't remember him, you made me forget. But now…" Her voice faded, that lost girl look sliding on to her face. "I don't know what to do."

Kakashi thought for a moment, "Focus on the reasons that you don't need him, why he's not important. Try to imagine him doing the worst thing that someone could ever do to you."

"What would be the worst thing that anyone could do to you, sensei?"

"Trifle with something of mine," he replied, his voice free of any emotion and his face blank.

Sakura giggled, "You mean 'Icha Icha Paradise'?"

Kakashi looked uneasy, "There are other things that I don't want any man to touch, Sakura." A small smile appeared beneath his mask and his visible eye twinkled. "Although I guess I don't want anyone to touch my books as well."

"Wait, I'm confused. What is it that you don't want another man to touch?"

"Uhh, well you see, Sakura." Damn, he was finding it so hard to explain this without corrupting her. "It's like Ino sleeping with Sasuke." He silently cursed himself for bringing up the boy once more, but could think of no other example.

A blush spread across Sakura's cheeks as her eyes widened and a frown tugged at her mouth, "Oh." Then, due to her undying curiosity, she asked, "Does that mean you have a lady friend sensei?"

It was Kakashi's turn to blush. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call them 'lady friends.' They are more like a one night stand."

The frown one the woman's face increased. "Wait. You get jealous when you see your one night stands with another man?"

Kakashi shook his head, groaning, "Sakura, you don't seem to understand. When a man sees his 'property' with someone else there is usually a challenge to decide who gets her."

Sakura rose out of her seat, disgusted, but not before trying to punch him. Kakashi was just able to block her, instead injuring his arm greatly. "So all the women you slept with are mere objects that you own?" She took a few steps back, away from the man she had once admired for being an amazing ninja. "You men are all the same!"

"Sakura, you asked for an explanation. Look, I don't see women that way, at least not anymore." He pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking. "I haven't been with a women in quite a while, despite my reputation of being a pervert. I'm just saying, if I happen to have a girlfriend I would kill any man who would even look at her the wrong way."

His former student calmed down, at least for the moment, and sat down once more. "So were you serious?"

"About?"

Sakura whispered, slowly leaning onto his side, "About not loving anyone."

"I don't know. For me love has always ended badly, making me wonder if what I had felt was love at all." His eyes were closed and his fingers had found their way back onto the piano keys, making the beautiful music fill the room, this time with a mournful note.

"That must have been horrible, to feel so confused."

"No, I felt nothing but anger and rage. Sakura, I have my strengths, and one of them is not to let anyone get close to me. Usually, that's what also ends up being my undoing. I'm human and I too make mistakes. I have regrets and I have suffered as everyone else does sometime throughout their life. However, before being a man, I am a ninja. I have a duty to my village and that comes before anything that I may feel, want, or desire. You know this, for it is how you must live as well."

Sakura nodded, understanding. "Still, not everyone feels the same way. Sasuke was more concerned about power than the village."

Kakashi growled, his eyes opening, "And look where that got him, Sakura. He's being held and may face the death penalty. Is that how you want to end up?" Sakura shook her head. "Good."

Suddenly, a clock in Sakura's house chimed, making the two aware that it was already midnight and time that they should get some rest, having to get up early. "I'd better go," Kakashi muttered rising from his seat, the music dying abruptly as his fingers left the keys. Watching his former student remain seated, just nodding, he walked to the door to let him self out and heard her footsteps echo in the hallways as she finally decided to watch him leave.

His fingers wrapped around knob when he suddenly heard her whisper softly. "Wait! Don't leave. Please don't leave me alone." He turned to see her looking at him, a strange look on her face. He took a step towards her and was surprised when she threw her arms around his waist, burying her head in his green vest. "Make me forget, just for tonight," she mumbled. She took a step back and slowly her fingers reached fro the zipper of his vest, throwing the article of clothing across the room after shrugging it off him. His skilled fingers worked on her top removing it, to reveal a simple black lace bra beneath.

She had already removed his black shirt and was now tugging his mask down, with no objection from her sensei. His lips met hers in a kiss full of desire and longing. Kakashi had been to long without a woman and Sakura needed simply to forget, both knowing that they would regret this in the morning. They broke for air, both panting. "That was my first kiss," she slowly whispered, a blush blazing across her cheeks. Damn, her sensei was hot!

It was at this that Kakashi finally snapped back to himself. He had just kissed his former student and stolen her first kiss! "Sakura," he breathed, "we shouldn't be doing this." He silently cursed himself, his hands slightly shaking. How was it possible for her to affect him so greatly? How could she say such things, look a certain way, or even do something and make him forget all of his morals? He needed to go, and she definitely needed to forget all that had happened.

She looked at him, her eyes misting up with tears. "Please, sensei-for me. Just help erase this pain that I feel in my heart. Fill this hole that just won't go away. Please, sensei." Her fingers traced his weathered body and traced his scars with her gentle fingertips, healing his wounds in the process. She looked up at him, a confused look on her face. "Why don't you ever go to the hospital if you are injured. You've been away for a month and now you have all these injuries, but yet you decide to play hero instead and go through all this pain for nothing," she muttered, shaking her head at the man.

Kakashi tried desperately to push her away, not liking where this was headed, but was unsuccessful. "Sakura, you'll regret this. I'll regret this. We shouldn't do this." He felt her lips capture his as she left his wounds, which were now healed.

"Shut up, Kakashi," she murmured against his mouth. He was silent, not used to having her call him by his first name.

His arms went around her waist, pulling her closer. He felt her sigh as he deepened the kiss and then as she moaned his name. Kakashi instantly released her, his conscience attacking him. He pushed her away, "Damn it, I'm serious! We can't do this!"

She looked at him, angry. "Why not? It obvious that you want this and that I need this, so just shut up, please," she begged, truly feeling like she needed her former sensei to help her forget.

Kakashi sighed. He knew that she was right, he wanted this, but he didn't want to take her innocence. She was his former student, his comrade, and a friend. To lose her as any of those due to the awkwardness they would both endure…it wouldn't be worth it. Slowly, he pulled down his forehead protector and revealed his swirling sharingan to the woman. Sakura stood there, mesmerized, knowing what he was doing. She swayed slightly, falling into his arms, her eyes still locked onto his and her voice feeble. "You may erase my memories, but you can't erase your own, sensei. In the back of my mind you'll always wonder about this night and I will always think about you." Her eyes closed and she collapsed against his chest, held tenderly in his arms.

"I will wonder, Sakura," he told her softly, knowing that she couldn't hear him. "I've been to long without a woman and you've never been with a man." He looked up at the lights in her ceiling, "It's just better this way- for the both of us. I can't lose you, not ever. I have already lost Sasuke, I can't let you go as well." He gently walked through her house, opening door until he finally found the master bedroom. Laying her gently on the bed, he pulled up the blanket and, chastely, kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Sakura," he whispered before jumping out the window.

He knew that the next day would be awkward, for him. He was half determined to wake up the hokage and beg her to switch his assigned medic nin, but Kakashi didn't. He knew that Sakura needed to escape from the village, at least for a while. Although he didn't want her to run away from her problems, he didn't want his former student to have to bare the curious glances and rumors about Sasuke's return and her part in it. He knew very well that Tomiko was nothing but a gossip when he messed up, altering the story to make himself the hero. _The first thing in the morning_, Kakashi promised himself, _I will see to it that he does not utter a word about tonight._

With that, Kakashi climbed into his bedroom window and collapsed in his small chair. He was feeling to overwhelmed with all the emotions that he just reached for one of the familiar orange books and read, only sleeping when he was totally numb from all that had happened.

It was ok; Kakashi had spent many lonely nights with his book, trying to forget the memories that only haunted his mind when he was still. It was only then that the ghosts of his former comrades came to lecture him in his sleep, torturing him with the reminiscing of his failures and past mistakes. Tonight was different though. The only thing that tortured Kakashi Hatake during his sleep was a woman with jade eyes and long, flowing pink hair. It was tonight that Kakashi's dreams finally allowed him to rest, only thinking about the future to come.

* * *

**Me: Wow, that took me SO long!**

**Kakashi: You could have typed faster, you know.**

**Me: (giving him an evil look) Shut up. Next time you're typing this!**

**Kakashi: (laughing) Alright, if you want a scene from Icha Icha Stories, you got one!**

**Me: (rolling my eyes) Never mind. (Pulls Kakashi's sleeve) Let's go!**

**Kakashi: (confused) Where?**

**Me: (groaning) You were supposed to take me to town since you have NOTHING in you damn fridge!**

**Kakashi: (Remembering) Oh yea. Hey, aren't you afraid of being attacked by Sakura and Ino?**

**Me: (complaining) I'm too hungry to be scared. Besides, you better protect me!**

**Kakashi: (sweat drops) I never agreed to this.**

**Me: (grinning as I drag Kakashi away) Stay tuned!**


End file.
